Don't Mess with Me
by Leanex
Summary: When Romulus is murdered by his biggest rival, Alaric, the mans two grandsons are left in the Germans care. He's hidden this fact from them their whole lives, but what will happen when Lovino finds out not only who killed his grandfather but that he is also the next in line to become the boss of his grandfathers mafia from a certain Spaniard? I suck at summaries. Spamano more!
1. Chapter 1

Alaric kept his gun pointed at the man on the ground. He hovered over him with a smile full of excitement and malice. Romulus was on the ground, struggling to get up. He had several wounds on his body and one on his head from being hit with a pipe by Alaric's Russian right hand man. He knew he was slowly dying, but he was positive that Alaric would kill him before he could bleed out.

"Well Romulus, it looks like I've finally won. And don't worry, I'll take good care of your grandsons." He said evilly. Romulus growled and glared up at Alaric.

"If you lay one finger on them I swear you _will_ die." Romulus said weakly, but still managing to some menacing. Alaric chuckled and grabbed Romulus' shirt collar, bending over to look him in the eye.

"I don't think you're in any position to be threatening me." He growled out. He then pointed the gun at the man's head.

"Now, goodbye Romulus." He said. A loud bang resounded through the air as he pulled the trigger. He dropped the lifeless body and walked over to his car, telling his men to clean up the "mess". Ivan stood by Alaric's car, opening the door for his boss.

"Ivan. I want you to go to Romulus' house and pick up his boys. Drop them off at my house when you do." He said. Ivan smiled and nodded.

"Da, of course." He said. Alaric paused before climbing into the car, looking at the odd smile on his henchman.

"And don't harm them." He added. The smile on Ivan's face faltered slightly but stayed ever present. He nodded once more and Alaric sighed and got into his car. Ivan watched his boss leave before taking his own leave and heading for the Vargas household.

* * *

Ivan knocked on the door of the large house, waiting patiently. He heard two voices inside, one very high pitched like a girl and the other a bit deeper.

"Ve~ Grandpa's home!" The high pitched voice squealed. Ivan could hear quick footsteps headed for the door.

"Feliciano! Don't open the fucking door!" The other voice yelled. Suddenly the door swung open and Ivan quickly slid his foot between the door and the frame to keep it from being closed. The boy before him had short auburn hair parted in the middle with a stray long curl that sat on the left side of his head. He had a dozy look on his face, and was staring up at the large Russian questioningly.

"Ve?" Was all the young boy could say. Then another boy, looking very much alike the other one came rushing in. His hair was parted to the right with the same stray curl but to the right. His hair was darker than his brothers and he had hazel eyes. He looked quite angry and immediately started to scold his brother.

"Dammit Feliciano I told you not to open the goddamn door!" He yelled. He then saw the Russian man in the door way and grabbed his brother, pulling him away from the door and standing in front of him protectively.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. Ivan smiled at the two boys.

"I'm Russian. You're coming with me!" He said.

"Fuck no! We're not leaving with some fucking creepy bastard like you!" Lovino yelled. Ivan continued to smile, then grabbed the two boys wrists and dragged them out of the house toward the car. Feliciano cried the whole way as Lovino yelled at the man in Italian. He tossed them in the back of the car, locking the doors immediately then started to drive toward Alaric's home.

* * *

Alaric stood as Ivan came walking through his doors, dragging two boys behind him. One of them was following silently with tears in his eyes and the other was trying to wiggle out of the mans grasp while muttering curse words at him.

"Thank you Ivan, can you please go fetch my grandsons before you go?" Alaric said. Ivan nodded and released the boys from his grasp.

"You stay da? Or I will punish you." Ivan said to the boys with a creepy smile. Feliciano squealed and hid behind his brother. Lovino cringed slightly but glared at the man and cursed at him. Ivan walked away, closing the doors behind him to allow Alaric some privacy with the two boys. Alaric looked at the boys for a moment before speaking.

"Okay, You're Grandpa had to go away to some where. He asked me to take care of you boys because he wasn't sure if he would come back. So you'll be staying with me and my grandsons from now on." He said. Feliciano nodded in understanding and Lovino looked at the man suspiciously.

"How do we know you're telling us the truth?" Lovino asked. Alaric opened his mouth to answer when the doors burst open and in ran a young boy with red eyes and white hair.

"Haha! The awesome me won again!" He cheered. A boy with blond hair and blue eyes walked into, shaking his head slightly.

"Gilbert! Ludwig!" Alaric said, quickly gaining the the two boys attention. They looked up at their grandfather with curious eyes.

"This is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas. They will be staying with us from now on. Please show them around the house, and don't be rude." He said, looking intently at Gilbert as he said the last part.

"Ja! I will give you the most awesome tour ever!" Gilbert said, running over to the door and waiting for the other boys. Feliciano seemed to perk up quickly and ran after the older boy. Ludwig and Lovino followed behind at a slower pace. When the doors shut again Alaric sighed and shook his head, moving back to his seat to continue his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino was woken up that morning by a round of hushed 'kesesese's. He rolled over in his bed and glared at the albino that had paused in his steps. The older boy was only half dressed and held a water balloon in one of his hands. He made a face as he realized he was caught. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM BEFORE I SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled as Gilbert turned and ran out of the room. The brunette rolled onto his back and growled as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Feliciano's head appeared at the door way and he smiled happily. "Fratello! We have to go to school soon! Hurry up and get ready!" The younger Italian said. "Yea yea whatever. Just keep the damn potato bastards out of my room will ya?!" Lovino said, tossing the covers off himself and immediately being attacked by the cold air. Feliciano ve'ed in response then left the room, closing the door as he did. Lovino sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes with his palms to open them properly.

Feliciano hummed happily as he walked quickly down the stairs of the house. Ludwig was standing at the bottom waiting for the boy with a slightly confused face. "What was the yelling about?" He asked. Feliciano looked at him curiously for a moment then smiled in realization. "Oh! I guess big brother Gilbert decided to prank Lovi again! He seemed really mad!" Feliciano said. Ludwig sighed and nodded in understanding. "Cazzo bastardo, io lo ha colpito con un oggetto contundente! Poi vedremo quanto gli piace a me scherzi!" Lovino muttered darkly as he stomped down the stairs, his hair dripping wet. "Ve~, fratello what happened?" Feliciano asked. "That fucking potato came into my room while I was getting dressed and threw his fucking water balloon at me!" Lovino yelled.

Ludwig sighed. "So that's why he was in such a rush to get to school..." The blonde said. "Whatever! Let's just get to fucking school!" _I can kill him later..._ He added in his head, stomping the rest of the way to the door and heading straight for Ludwig's car.

* * *

Gilbert stood with his two best friends, Francis and Antonio, outside the school, laughing as he told them about hitting Lovino with the water balloon. "Oh mi amigo, you should be nicer to Lovino." Antonio said, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest. Gilbert chuckled. "Why? The kids a total asshole to me." He said. "Oh he can't be that bad. From what you've told us about him he doesn't sound all bad! He's just kinda troubled, ¿no?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Pfft troubled my ass. He's just a douche, Toni! Anyways, you guys are coming over today right?" Gilbert said, nodding slightly at his friends. "Oui mon ami, we'll head over right after school!" Francis said. Antonio nodded in agreement. "Good. I'll let my bruder and them know not to disturb us." Gilbert said with a grin. Gilbert looked over to the parking lot as he heard a car pull up and noticed it was his brother with the two Italians. Lovino got out of the car and slammed the door. When he looked up he made eye contact with Gilbert and growled. "Bastardo maledetto patate ho intenzione di castrare, cazzo!" Lovino yelled. Gilbert's eyes widened, understanding half of what the brunette said.

His cocky smile quickly came back to his face and he laughed. "I'd like to see you try you tomato wichser!" He said. Lovino growled and kicked him in the shin as he walked past him. "I know where you fucking sleep bastardo!" He hissed then walked into the school. Gilbert scowled at him then looked back to Antonio. "You still think the little fucker is just troubled?" Gilbert asked. Antonio only looked at Gilbert sheepishly with a light pink color dusting his cheeks.

* * *

Ludwig stared at his brother, his hands placed firmly on his hips. "Gilbert I don't want anyone from the mafia in the house. Feliciano doesn't need to be exposed to such things, especially Francis. You know he would be a bad influence on him." Ludwig said. Gilbert looked at his brother as if he had gone nuts. "Francis is not a bad influence! He's a cool guy! And why are you so concerned about his influence on Feliciano and not Lovino huh?" Gilbert said, smirking. Ludwig blushed, but kept his face stern. "Lovino is a bad influence on himself, and the people he has befriended aren't any better." Ludwig said. Gilbert chuckled, knowing it was true. "Even so, Feliciano's not as innocent as you make him out to be Ludwig, he's just kind of ditzy is all. Anyways, they are coming over and you can't tell me no bruder. I'm older and more awesome than you, so I have more authority!" Gilbert said, grinning in victory.

Ludwig sighed and dropped his head slightly. "Fine, but if Francis touches Feliciano they're gone." Ludwig said. "Kesesese! Oh he won't do anything bruder, you don't have to worry at all about you're little Italian lover!" Gilbert said. Ludwig blushed and went to protest, but was too late for Gilbert had already walked off down the hall. Ludwig sighed once more and walked off in the opposite direction shaking his head.

* * *

Feliciano bounced happily through the doors of their home with Ludwig and Lovino following behind him at a slower pace. "Quiet down a bit Feliciano. I told you Gilbert was having some friends over today and I really don't think we should disturb them too much." Ludwig said. Feliciano looked back at him and smiled. "Ve~ okay Luddy! I will try my best!" He said. He started to walk toward the stairs then paused and turned around. "Hey, you guys want some pasta?~" Feliciano asked, looking up as he thought about all the different kind of pasta's he could make. Ludwig sighed and Lovino perked up slightly at the mention of pasta. "Sure." Ludwig said and Lovino nodded in agreement. Feliciano smiled wider. "Ve~ I'll go start the water!" He said then hurried off to the kitchen with Ludwig following him. "'Ey you better not touch my fratellino you krauty kraut!" Lovino yelled. He sighed then headed for the living room.

"Oh Bonjour mon cher." A voice said from the couch. Lovino's head snapped up and he saw two men. One with medium length wavy blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and blue eyes. The other had short curly chocolate brown hair with the most green eyes Lovino had ever seen. The man with the green eyes stared at him for a moment then smiled. "Hola! We are friends of Gilbert's. I'm Antonio and this is Francis, we were with Gilbert this morning, ¿te acuerdas?" Antonio said happily.

Lovino gave thought back to the morning then shook his head. Antonio's face dropped slightly. "Uh well then, you are Lovino right?" He asked. Lovino put his hand on his hip and leaned his weight on his right leg. "Si." He said. "Well it's nice to finally meet you!" Antonio said. "Whatever." The Italian said, he then moved to the couch and sat down in the free seat next to Antonio that had the armrest. He sat as close to it as he possibly could then grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on. Francis found it slightly annoying that the boy would stop on a channel and watch the show for about five minutes before deciding to change it, though he noticed that Antonio seemed quite content watching TV like that. Then he suddenly remember that it was the exact same way Antonio watched TV. He nodded slightly to himself as it clicked in his head. Lovino glanced over at the two then looked back to the TV as he once again changed the channel. "So why are you two sitting here in the living room and not up in Gilbert's room?" He asked. Antonio looked over to Lovino. "He told us to stay here while he grabbed some stuff from his room." Antonio said. Lovino furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and looked at the Spaniard. "That didn't answer my question at all bastard!" He said. Antonio thought for a moment. "Well... He didn't really tell us why we had to stay here." Antonio said. Lovino frowned and looked back at the TV, changing the channel again.

_Oh mon dieu Gilbert dépêchez-vous ... _Francis thought as he dropped his head.

* * *

After that day, Lovino hadn't seen the Frenchmen and the Spaniard for a few days, but that Saturday Lovino entered the kitchen only to find Antonio seated at their island, playing Tetris on his phone. Lovino groaned. "What the hell are you doing here bastardo?" Lovino said. Antonio looked behind him quickly then back to his game. "Oh, Gilbert invited me over, but when I got here he told me he had to go out for a bit and to just come inside and make myself at home. He said he'd be back in twenty minutes, but it's already been an hour since then." He said. Lovino shook his head and went over to the fridge to find something to eat. _Dammit, we're out of tomatoes. _Lovino thought. He grabbed an apple instead then went and sat on the bar stool next to the Spaniard. They sat in silence for a bit, the only sound being the crunch when Lovino bit into his apple. Lovino was watching the game of Tetris out of the corner of his eye, but when Antonio lost by running the snake into it's extremely long body he turned off the game and put his phone back in his pocket.

The silence continued for a moment longer, making Lovino feel slightly uncomfortable. "So how are you Lovino?" Antonio asked, a smile gracing his lips. Lovino looked at him oddly.

"Fine..." He said. "That's bueno! I wonder what Gilbert had to run off to do." He said as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. Lovino shrugged. "He's probably off stalking that Hungarian girl from school that he likes." Lovino said. Antonio grinned. "You know about Elizabeta?" He asked. Lovino nodded. "The potato bastard is always talking about her with the other potato bastard." He said. Antonio chuckled. "You swear a lot don't you?" Antonio asked. Lovino glared at him. "You got a fucking problem with that?" He asked. Antonio smiled. "No, I just find it kind of funny how you can work a sentence in to pretty much every sentence." He said.

Lovino blushed and looked away from Antonio. "I could swear a hellva lot more than that." He muttered. "Gilbert says it only gets worse when you're mad. He said you'll even say swears just for the hell of it when you're mad." Antonio said with a chuckle. Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Antonio. "What else has that potato sucker told you about me?" He asked.

...

They sat and talked for another hour before Gilbert finally got home. They talked about anything that came to mind, Antonio even sharing a few embarrassing stories with the Italian, which had gotten him a few smiles from the boy. They made fun of Gilbert some and teased each other. Though Antonio had done most of the talking, Lovino couldn't believe how much he had actually said. He hadn't talked that much since he met his friend Arthur, and that was just complaining about all the morons they knew. Lovino couldn't even remember ever having such a good time. When Gilbert had walked into the kitchen to retrieve Antonio, Lovino had actually been somewhat disappointed. Antonio had smiled at Lovino and told him that he hoped to talk to him again sometime then followed Gilbert out of the room, leaving Lovino in the kitchen alone.

Lovino hadn't even realized that he was smiling till Feliciano had walked into the kitchen and made a comment about it.

"Ve~ Fratello why are you smiling?" He asked.

Lovino looked at him oddly then frowned and turned away from his brother. "None of your goddamn business!" He had said, hiding a blush. He then hurried out of the kitchen telling his brother he was going to take a shower and ran up the stairs to his room. When he had arrived in his bathroom he realized then that all he was wearing that whole time he was with Antonio was a black tank top and green boxers. He immediately blushed and bashed his head against the door, ranting about how much of an idiot he was.

* * *

**Italian: Cazzo bastardo, io lo ha colpito con un oggetto contundente! Poi vedremo quanto gli piace a me scherzi! - Fucking bastard, I should hit him with a blunt object! Then we'll see how much he likes pranking me (When I typed this into google translate it asked if I meant "spanking" instead of "pranking" I was like "OH GOD NO!" XD)**

**Italian: Bastardo maledetto patate ho intenzione di castrare, cazzo! - God damn potato bastard, I'm going to fucking castrate you!**

**German: wichser - Fucker**

**Spanish: ¿te acuerdas? - remember?**

**French: Oh mon dieu Gilbert dépêchez-vous - Oh my god Gilbert hurry up**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this update! Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio sighed and smiled happily as he leaned back in his seat. Francis and Gilbert looked at the boy with raised brows. "What are you so happy about mon cher?" Francis asked, waggling his eyebrows and nudging the Spaniard in the side with his elbow. Antonio's smile widened slightly. "I just had a fantástico morning is all." He said. Gilbert looked at Antonio oddly. "How? You said you spent the whole morning talking to Lovino, that guys a total asshole!" Gilbert said. Antonio frowned at his friend. "No he's not Gil. Lovi is pretty cool if you just actually talk to him instead of trying to prank him and be mean." Antonio said. Gilbert chuckled. "Yea right! I've lived with him for seven years and the only time I've seen him remotely nice is to his little brother." He said.

Antonio huffed. "Whatever Gil." He said, looking out the window of the restaurant they were in and frowning. Francis and Gilbert rolled their eyes and smiled at each other before turning to their Spanish friend. "Oh mon cher, don't listen to Gilbert. I'm sure the boy is as good as you say he is." Francis said. "Yea man don't listen to me- Hey! So unawesome Francy-pants!" Gilbert said. Francis smirked at Gilbert, but kept his attention focused on Antonio. "Do you really believe me Francis?" He asked. "Oui mon cher." Francis said. Antonio smiled at Francis in thanks.

After that conversation they spoke about random little topics, Francis and Antonio teasing Gilbert for a bit about his long time crush Elizabeta. This irritated Gilbert to no end. See the topic could be quite touchy for the albino since Elizabeta was dating Roderich Edelstein, a total pompous asshole that Gilbert absolutely hated.

Then after they had eaten Francis spotted an certain Italian out an about with a certain German.

"Gilbert! Is that you're brother out with little Feliciano?" Francis asked, leaning over Antonio to get a better view out the window. Gilbert looked out the window as well and found that it was indeed Feliciano and Ludwig. "Mein Gott! This is too good! Come on, lets go follow them!" Gilbert said excitedly, jumping out of his chair, dropping some money on the table and rushing out the door. Francis and Antonio watched him for a minute then followed after him with matching mischievous grins.

* * *

Feliciano veed happily and grabbed onto Ludwig's arm as they walked down the road. "Thanks for bringing me out Ludwig! I'm having lots of fun!" Feliciano said, smiling at the German. Ludwig blushed. "Dats good." Ludwig said, looking away from the Italian. Feliciano smiled at Ludwig, then gasped in excitement as he saw the store they were walking past. "Ve~ Let's go there Ludwig!" He cheered as he pointed at the store. Ludwig nodded then walked in with him. The Bad Touch Trio watched from around a corner as the entered then quickly moved from their hiding space to try and get to the window. But they bumped into a man dressed in a black suit and wearing a fedora. He had a big mustache and brown hair. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses and he walked with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Watch where you're going bastard!" A familiar Italian accented voice said. Gilbert and Antonio looked at the man with raised eyebrows. "Lovino?" They said in unison. The man looked to the side and cursed. "How the hell did you know?" He asked. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other then back to Lovino. "Never mind that. Why are you dressed like this?" Antonio said as he held out his hand to help the boy up. Lovino blushed a light pink and slowly took the offered hand. Antonio yanked the boy up and Lovino started to brush himself off. "None of your damn business! And what exactly are you three doing?" Lovino asked, pulling off his big fake mustache.

Gilbert smirked. "We're following Ludwig and Feliciano to see how everything goes on their little date." He said, laughing. Lovino growled. "They are not on a fucking date you goddamn potato bastard!" Lovino said, grabbing Gilbert by the collar of his shirt and shaking him. "Hey let go of me you tomato fucker!" Gilbert said, trying to push Lovino away.

"Aww Lovi~ Calm down and leave Gilberto alone." Antonio said. Lovino stopped shaking the albino, slowly turning his head to look at Antonio and narrowed his eyes. "Do not call me 'Lovi'." The brunette growled out, the pink on his cheeks getting darker. Antonio grinned as he noticed the blush on the boys cheeks. "Oh Lovi you're so cute!" Antonio said happily. Lovino released Gilbert and pushed him away then tackled Antonio, grabbing his neck and looking at the Spaniard with fire in his eyes. An odd grin slowly made it's way onto Antonio's face, a grin that Francis and Gilbert had only seen once. A grin that told them just how evil Antonio could be.

The grin made Lovino's heart beat pick up and sent chills through his body. But it didn't worry Lovino in the slightest. No, the thing that worried Lovino was the excitement he was currently feel and how aroused he was.

"Ve~ Fratello?" Feliciano said from behind them. Lovino looked over his shoulder and spotted his brother slowly walking up with Ludwig. "Eh Feliciano!" Lovino said, quickly getting off Antonio and blushing like crazy. "Bruder what are you doing here?" Ludwig said as he spotted Gilbert. "Oh hey brohaus! Me Toni and Franny were just hanging out when we bumped into Lovino here! What are you up to?" Gilbert said, lying like an expert.

"I'm just out with Feliciano. We were checking out stores and getting lunch." He said. Gilbert smiled mischievously. "Oh so you're on a date!" Gilbert said, causing Ludwig to blush and catching Feliciano and Lovino's attention. He got three responses at the same time.

"Ve~?!"

"W-what? No!"

"WHAT?! FELICIANO!"

Gilbert laughed as Ludwig tried to convince him it wasn't a date and Lovino yelled at his brother and punched his younger brother on the head. Francis and Antonio watched this in confusion.

* * *

**I decided to edit. It was pointed out to me that I was rushing this, and I realized that last night when I was writing it but I didn't care at the time cause I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I don't know if you know this, but the only time I go on the computer is at night and I'm on till I go to bed. So I'm pretty tired by the time I get on here to write. But yea, now that I've had a whole day to think on it I decided to go with a shorter chapter and try to slow down my brain a bit on this story. I want this one to be really good, and I promised myself that this would be the first story I wrote that got to 20 chapters, so I'm definitely going to try to do just that. So I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino held his books closely to his chest as he walked through the noisy halls of his school. The white fluorescent lights buzzing above him and only adding to the noise. The light above his locker flickered on and off as he walked up to his locker. Since the day he had started school and the locker was assigned to him the light had been messed up. The janitor didn't care to fix it so it's just been left alone. He opened his locker and started to place his books inside, grabbing the books he needed for his next class. He wasn't paying much mind to his surroundings, so he didn't notice Antonio walk up next to him. When Antonio realized that the boy was completely oblivious he grinned and stepped behind him, waiting for the boy to turn around.

Lovino slammed shut the cool metal door and spun around, coming face to face with the handsome Spaniard. Antonio said a quick "boo" when the younger brunette faced him. Lovino jumped, letting out a small squeak and punched Antonio in the chest. He was clutching his books closely to his chest with his other hand as he watched Antonio double over and try to catch his breath. "Jesus, you scared the shit out of me!" Lovino yelled, blushing in anger and embarrassment. Antonio smiled up at the boy from his bent over position. "Heh, Sorry Lovi. I didn't really think you'd hit me if I scared you though." Antonio said, still slightly breathless. Lovino scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Don't call me Lovi! And it's self defense. Gilbert learned the hard way not to scare me like that." Lovino said. Antonio chuckled as he straightened himself back up. "I'm sure he did. You kinda pack a punch, I didn't really think you'd hit that hard." Antonio said with a smile. "You could be a boxer." Lovino frowned and blushed more. "Uh no. No. I couldn't really box too well." Lovino said, embarrassed. Antonio looked at him oddly. "Why not, you got the strength you just need a little skill." He said happily. Lovino shook his head as the bell rang. He looked down the hall and saw the other students hurrying off to their classes. "Just... no. Look I gotta go. I'll see you later." He said. The Italian then hurried down the hall with the other students to get to his class. Antonio stared after his retreating form for a moment before heading for his other class.

* * *

Gilbert slowly walked down the alleyway after his current target, an eerie aura surrounding him. The man looked back at Gilbert then slammed his fists against the brick wall that was in his way of escaping the evil Prussian. The man turned around and grabbed his bleeding shoulder in pain, sliding down slightly on the wall.

Gilbert approached him and lifted his head slightly, looking down his nose at the injured man. "P-please, I'll get you the money I swear! I just need a little more time!" The man said, hoping that the albino would agree. Gilbert laughed. "Dude! We've come for our payment four times now, each time we've given you two weeks! You're never going to get the money, meaning we'll never get our payment. I'm sorry, but my orders are to clear, and I don't think my boss is gonna be too happy if I don't come back with you're head." He said, a dark smile playing across his lips.

Gilbert raised his gun up to the man's head. "P-please! No-" Gilbert pulled the trigger and cut the man off. He sighed and put the gun in the back of his pants, resting his jacket over it so it wasn't visible. When he turned around he saw Antonio and Francis peeking down the alleyway, both with raised eyebrows.

"Call Arthur to come take care of the body." Gilbert said. Francis nodded and pulled out his phone, walking away so he could speak with the brit.

Antonio stepped into the alley. "Was that all we needed to take care of?" The Spaniard asked. "For now yea. If my Opa needs anything else he'll call." Gilbert said. He looked past Antonio as Francis came walking up. "Arthur said he will be here soon." Francis said. His face was oddly calm. "So... now we wait." Gilbert said as he sat down on a near by crate, his friends joining him as they all started to converse as they normally would.

* * *

Lovino walked down the street by himself, enjoying the silence, as headed for the market. He had left Ludwig and Feliciano at home since Feliciano was cooking then realized he had no oregano and Ludwig would just be a great annoyance. Normally he would drive, but his license was taken away shortly after he got it since he liked to drive like a maniac. Ludwig had said that it was a wonder the boy had even passed the test to begin with, to which Lovino had kicked him in the shin and yelled at him in Italian. Either way, the boy was left walking every where since Ludwig refused to hand over his keys because it would be against the law for Lovino to drive without a license, and god knows the German is all about his rules.

Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair as he looked around the streets to figure out where he had turn to get to the market. He quickly figured out that he was now a lot farther away from the market than when he started walking from the house. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Lovino cursed and started walking back the way he'd came from so he could get to the market.

Just as he past the alley before he had to turn down the street he caught a glimpse of some familiar green eyes. He backed up and looked into the alley, spotting none other than the bad touch trio sitting there laughing.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing?" Lovino asked, his brow raised in question. The three stopped laughing and looked over to the entrance of the alley way to see Lovino standing there, his arms folded across his chest and leaning most of his weight on his right foot. Antonio jumped up from his seat and stood before the Italian. "Ah, Lovi~ what are you doing here mi querido?" Antonio said nervously, unaware of Lovino's knowledge of the mafia. "Lovino! And I was heading for the market when I spotted you three idioti down here." Lovino said, pausing for a minute as he processed what Antonio had called him. "And did you just call me your dear?!" He asked, looking at the Spaniard horrified and a light blush covering his cheeks.

"Why are you walking to the market from here? Do you realize how far away it is?" Antonio asked, completely ignoring the other question the boy had asked. "Si I realize how far away it is, and it's none of you're business!" He said. "Would you like a ride?" Antonio asked. Lovino stared at him with a raised brow and a frown placed firmly on his face. It kind of felt like Antonio was trying to get rid of him. And Lovino knew the man was hiding something down the alley.

Lovino tried to peek past the brunette but Antonio moved in front of his view. Lovino looked over at Francis and Gilbert who had big grins as they watched their completely oblivious friend try to hide whatever was down the alleyway. Lovino 'tch'ed at the Spaniard and turned his head, his eyes closed. "Fine." He said. Antonio grinned and hurried over to Gilbert to get his car keys.

While Antonio was occupied with the albino Lovino opened his eyes and looked down the alley, seeing the dead body that was still bleeding all over the ground. He felt excitement bubble up in his stomach and he not only wished to know what happened, but wished he had been apart of it, which scared the boy to no end, for surely he should not be wishing for such things. Antonio stepped back in front of Lovino and smiled widely. "Shall we get going?" Antonio said. Lovino looked up at him, his face blank, and stared at him for a moment. "Yea." He breathed out quietly, but loud enough for Antonio to hear. Antonio nodded and grabbed Lovino's arm, dragging him off in the direction of Gilbert's red convertible BMW.

Lovino was quiet the whole ride over to the market, letting Antonio do all the talking. When they pulled into a parking spot Antonio asked if he would need a ride home as well. Though the boy knew the walk wasn't a long one and he'd only be carrying one bag he still told the Spaniard yes. So Antonio, much to Lovino's displeasure, stepped out of the car and followed the Italian into the store.

"You know you didn't need to come into the store with me right?" Lovino said as he looked at the ground briefly. Antonio shrugged. "I know, but sitting in the car is boring, and Dio only knows how long your shopping could've taken." He said. Lovino rolled his eyes. "I only have to get some damn Oregano, and even if I had to get more than that it wouldn't take me that long. I hate grocery shopping, the people in the store piss me off." He said. Antonio chuckled. "Well even so, the car still isn't as much fun as-"

_"You're in a place for fear, Lips are for biting here, Let's make this moment worth the while, Let's kill the night and go down in style. Feel the magic rise... We're plotting our demise, Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl~" _Lovino's eyes widened and he quickly reached into his pocket for his phone as a dark blush covered his cheeks. _"What!"_ He hissed into the phone as he answered it. Antonio was looking away, trying not to laugh at the ringtone.

_"Ve~ F-fratello, I'm gonna need a few more ingredients..." _Feliciano said into the phone shakily.

Lovino glared at nothing in particular. "What the fuck do you need now?" He asked, glancing over to Antonio who was acting as if the sponges were extremely interesting. After Feliciano finished listing off the things he needed from the store Lovino told his brother goodbye, angrily hanging up and putting his phone on vibrate before he placed it back in his pocket.

Antonio looked back over to Lovino, trying not to smile and failing horribly. "So um... I'm guessing you like rough sex?" Antonio asked, letting out choked laughs. Lovino's blush darkening drastically and he glared at the Spaniard. "Fuck off!" He yelled and stuffed his hands in his pockets then walked faster to get away from Antonio. The Spaniard laughed and followed the boy. "No wait Lovi! I'm sorry I'm sorry I couldn't help it!" He laughed out. Lovino growled. "Just shut up!" He said angrily as he found the isle with all the spices. "Aw Lovi~ It's nothing to be ashamed of, plenty of people like it that way." Antonio said, grinning widely. Lovino's anger flared even more and he spun around to stare the older boy in the eye. "Shut it you damn tomato bastard before I punch you in the throat!" He growled out. Antonio smiled at Lovino. "What?" He said, venom in his voice. "Nothing, it's just, you look like a tomato with you're face all red like that." He said. Lovino glared at the man again. "I do not!" He shouted, storming away from Antonio, who followed telling the boy how adorable he looked when he was all embarrassed.

* * *

Lovino stormed into his home angrily with three full grocery bags in each hand. Through the whole store the Spaniard had thought it would be hilarious to continue to torment him about his ringtone. Thankfully Antonio had to go back to the alley he had left his friends at to go pick them up so he was alone now.

Lovino stomped into the kitchen and slammed the bags back down on the island, startling his younger brother and the German that were in the kitchen. "A-ah L-Lovino, how was the shopping?" Feliciano asked.

"Oh! It was just fucking fantastic! But Feliciano how about next time you just come down to the store and tell everyone I'm a pervert with a fucking megaphone!" Lovino yelled, his face was red once again with anger and embarrassment. "I mean, would a fucking text not have sufficed Feliciano?!" Feliciano was scared out of his wits now, hiding behind Ludwig and clinging to the larger mans arm. "Ve~ I'm sorry fratello, b-but what happened that you're so mad at me?" Feliciano said, tears welling in his eyes. Lovino just yelled in frustration and stormed out of the kitchen, heading immediately for his room.

He wasn't even sure why he was so upset about this, why should it matter to him if Antonio knew that he was perverted. And even though he denied it through out the whole store while Antonio was teasing him, he did like **it** rough. Of course that was a secret that know one was ever going to know. But he hasn't felt this embarrassed since Feliciano caught him jacking himself off. He hadn't been able to look at Veneziano for a whole month, and in that time Feliciano had just tried to avoid him as much as possible. Though that was a memory that Lovino did not want to be thinking about right now.

"Oh God, what the hell is wrong with me?" Lovino asked himself as he rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes. He sighed as he decided to go back down stairs and see if the pasta was ready yet. And if Ludwig wasn't in the kitchen apologize for yelling at his brother the way he had.

When he walked into the kitchen Ludwig wasn't anywhere in sight so he walked over to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder. He stood there awkwardly with his arms crossed and looking at the floor. "Eh? W-what's up fratello?" Feliciano asked when he turned around. "I- I'm sorry for yelling at you Feliciano." Lovino said, his blush darkening slightly. Feliciano smiled happily. "Ve! It's okay fratello! Pasta's almost done, would you like some?" Feliciano asked. Lovino smiled slightly. "Si." He said. Feliciano beamed and turned back to the pasta he was making. Lovino sat down at the island as he waited for Feliciano to finish cooking. He then heard the front door close and three different laughs slowly make their way closer to the kitchen. _Oh God, maybe if I close my eyes and pray with all my might I will just disappear. _Lovino thought, closing his eyes and praying.

"Oh Gilbert! Welcome home! Hello Francis, Antonio!" Feliciano said happily as the trio walked into the kitchen. "Hey Feliciano!" Gilbert said as he opened the fridge, handing a soda can to Antonio a bottled water Francis and pulling out a beer for himself. "Feliciano, that smells delicioso!" Antonio said smiling. "Ve~ thanks! Would you like some?" Feliciano said. "Sure, sounds fantástico Feliciano!" He said. "Ve~ take a seat and I'll get you a bowl." Feliciano said. Antonio smiled and sat next to Lovino whom was covering his face with his hands and muttering profanities.

"Oh Lovi~. Are you still embarrassed about what happened at the market?" Antonio asked quietly. "Lovino! And no, I'm just trying to will a black hole to appear on the floor and suck you potato bastard number two and the perverted bastard into it." Lovino said, removing his hands from his face and staring at Antonio, completely straight faced.

Antonio laughed. "I'm sure it will happen if you wish for it with all your might." He said. Lovino glared at him. "Oh thank you Mr. Sarcasm." Lovino said, looking to Feliciano as he started putting down plates before the two boys. "Gilbert, Francis would you like some pasta?" Feliciano asked. "Oui, sounds good mon cher." Francis said with a smile. "Sure." Gilbert said with a shrug.

"Va bene!" Feliciano said as he turned back to the stove. Then he remembered something and turned around. "Ve~ Gilbert, could you go tell Ludwig the pasta is done?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert nodded. "Ja, the awesome me will be right back!" Gilbert said as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Lovino shook his head and laid it down on the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovino sighed as he walked down the stairs of his home, heading for the kitchen for breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and for some reason he had once again woken up way to early for a Saturday. He walked into the kitchen and saw Antonio sitting at the counter. He wore slightly baggy jeans, that appeared to cling to his ass quite nicely when he sat down, and a nice leather jacket. Instead of playing a game of Tetris though he was quickly texting. Lovino walked over to the island and grabbed a tomato out of the bowl that was sitting there as he sat down. "So where's Gilbert today?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked up as he sent the text and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Not exactly sure. Just told me he had really important business." Antonio said. Lovino looked at him with a raised brow and as Antonio smiled at him Lovino looked away. "So, how did a guy like _you _get involved in the mafia?" Lovino asked. Antonio chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, I guess you saw the dead guy huh?" Antonio asked. Lovino shrugged. "I did, but I knew about the mafia before then. And I knew you were in it for a while now." Lovino said. "Huh? How?" Antonio asked, a confused look on his face. Lovino stared at him expressionless for a moment. "I'm not oblivious to what Alaric is involved in, he actually never hid it at all. The man is quite open about it. And Gilbert brags about getting to be in the mafia. Ludwig is really the only one who's not at all open about it. He likes to keep his business to himself." Lovino said. Antonio stared at the younger boy, completely astonished. "L- Lovi. You didn't call anyone a bastard in what you just said." Antonio said. Lovino blushed. "W-whatever, it's too early for this crap." Lovino said. Antonio smiled. "You're so cute Lovi~." He said, causing the Italian to blush more. "You didn't answer my question bastard." Lovino said, hoping to change the subject.

Antonio leaned back in his chair as he took it into thought. "Well... I actually got involved because of Francis. He had asked me to hang out with him one day and while we were out he got a phone call for a job and he had to bring me along because he couldn't do anything else with me. So I sat in the car as he went inside this kinda shady looking building. When he came back out he was fixing his hair and he looked kind of shaken. About two days later I was called by Gilbert who said he needed to see me immediately. After he picked me up he drove me over to the hideout and brought me inside. His grandfather Alaric then some how managed to talk me into joining the mafia. Though I guess my agreeing kind of had to do some what with this really cool guy I met when i was younger. He'd told me all about the mafia when I met him. I thought he was so cool and I wanted to be just like him. Though when I told my parents I wanted to be in the mafia they gave me a two hour lecture on why that was a horrible idea and life choice." Antonio said, chuckling at the end.

Lovino smiled down at the island. Talking about the mafia was reminding him of his grandfather Romulus. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to blink them away. "That sounds fun..." He said. Antonio smiled and nodded. "So, do you think you'll ever join the mafia?" Antonio asked.

Lovino shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I know Veneziano won't. He thinks its dangerous and stupid and wishes that potato bastard number one wasn't part of it. Frankly I feel like he's only in the mafia because of his grandfather." Lovino said. "But... I find it kind of... exciting." Antonio stared at him for a moment then nodded and looked to the side.

"So um... Lovi?" Antonio started. "Hm?" Lovino answered, looking at the Spaniard from the corner of his eye. "You do know that you don't have a shirt on right?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked down quickly and indeed he was not wearing a shirt. A massive blush covered his cheeks and he jumped out of his seat quickly. "Um... I'll be right back." Lovino said, quickly exiting the kitchen and rushing up to his bedroom to put on a shirt and some pants. He heard faint laughter as he walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

Gilbert walked into the kitchen of his home and stared oddly at the two brunettes inhabiting the room.

Antonio and Lovino were sitting at the island and Antonio was talking through his laughter and Lovino was... laughing? That's not right. Lovino was supposed to be a total pissy pants, constantly swearing and saying something rude. Sure he'd seen Lovino smile before, but it was always kind of an evil smile that arose whenever he was teasing Veneziano about something. He could come up with only one reason as to why Lovino was acting this way.

"What the hell have you done with the real Lovino, Antonio?!" Gilbert yelled, truly believing that Antonio had some how gotten rid of the pasta lover and replaced him with a look-a-like that was much nicer. Antonio and Lovino whipped around in their chairs to look at the intruder. "Huh? What are you talking about mi amigo?" Antonio asked. Gilbert crossed his arms and gave Antonio his "duh" look, as if it was obvious what he was talking about. "Lovino! He's laughing and smiling all of a sudden! That's not the Lovino I know! He should be looking irritated and swearing his tits off! Where did you even find someone that looks exactly like Lovino anyways?" Gilbert said. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like this guy a hell of a lot better than the old Lovino, but that's so unawesome to just go and switch him out like that! And I'm sure everyone is going to figure it out quick since this isn't how Lovino acts at all. I mean the guy is a total asshole, everyone will figure it out." Gilbert was completely oblivious to the rapidly rising irritation of the Italian seated before him, and as he continued to ramble Lovino finally hit his breaking point.

"Oh shut the fuck up already you fucking patate bastardo! And let me tell you something! I can be fucking happy, it's just around bastardos like you that I'm not fucking happy cause you're fucking annoying!" Lovino yelled. He continued on with his rant and Antonio just stared at the two with large eyes for a while.

Antonio decided that the yelling had gone on long enough when Alaric, a man rarely seen inside the household since the two Italian brothers hit the ages of thirteen and fourteen, entered the kitchen. He looked kind of mad and he had obviously just woken up since his hair was a tangled mess. He stood behind Gilbert, looking back and forth between the albino and the Italian.

"H-hey guys, maybe you should, I don't know, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Antonio yelled, causing Lovino to stop his rant mid sentence and gaining the attention of the two boys. Antonio pointed to Alaric and the two looked in the direction of where his finger was pointing. Lovino jumped in his seat and squealed as Gilbert jumped back and stared at his grandfather, trying to ask with his eyes when the man had come in.

When his grandfather did not answer he decided to voice his question. "O-Opa! When did you get here?" He asked nervously. Alaric stared at him for a moment then answered, "Just before Antonio yelled at you two. Now, could you please stop yelling? Some of us don't have the pleasure of sleeping at night time like normal people. And since I'll only get five hours of sleep anyways, I'd really appreciate it." Alaric said, his voice low and stern. Lovino and Gilbert nodded. "Yes sir." Lovino said quietly. "O-of course Opa." Gilbert said. The man looked between the two then sighed and walked out of the kitchen, trudging back up to his bedroom.

"Fuck, I thought we were going to die." Lovino said, sighing in relief. Gilbert nodded. "And that would have been so unawesome." Gilbert said. Antonio chuckled. "Si, are you ready to go now Gil?" Antonio asked. Gilbert looked up at Antonio with a raised brow, then realized what the Spaniard was talking about and nodded. "Ja, let's go." He said. Antonio smiled and hopped off his chair, following Gilbert out of the kitchen. He then paused at the doorway and looked back at Lovino.

"Thanks for keeping me company this morning Lovi~, I had fun. Let's do it again next Saturday si?" Antonio said. Lovino's eyes widened and he blushed a dark red. "S-si, sounds good." Lovino stammered. Antonio's smile was blinding and he cheerfully told the younger boy goodbye. "B-bye." Lovino said, just loud enough for Antonio to hear as he walked out of the kitchen. Gilbert raised a brow at his friend as he joined him at the front door. "Seriously, how do you hang out with him, he's a total douche." Gilbert said. Antonio frowned. "He is not Gilberto. He's really fun, just only around the right people. And he's quite easily irritated. Which is bad for you since you just naturally irritate people. Gilbert looked at the Spaniard with a completely straight face. "Dude, you're the first person he's ever acted that way around. I've never seen him act that way, even around Feliciano." Gilbert said. Antonio raised his eye brow now. "He laughed in front of Feliciano earlier. Feliciano had come down stairs for a drink while me and Lovi were talking about marriage and Feliciano made a joke about the divorce rate in Italy and Lovi laughed." Antonio said as he got into the front seat of Gilbert's BMW. Gilbert looked at him surprised. "Maybe I should ask Feliciano if it's ever happened before." Gilbert said as he started up his car.

Antonio shrugged. "Maybe." He said.

* * *

Lovino dropped onto Feliciano's bed, laying down at the foot of it. Feliciano was drying himself off after just taking a shower when Lovino came to his door, telling him that he need to talk. Feliciano guessed it was about Antonio. He'd been coming over a lot lately and hanging out with Lovino a lot. It was good for Lovino. Feliciano knew that his brother didn't really get along with too many people. This was due to the fact that he was mean and constantly swore. But every time the Spaniard would leave Lovino started acting kind of weird. He would act kind of awkward and was a bit more touchy and shy. This was because Lovino normally couldn't get along with others, but Feliciano suspected that there was something else behind why his brother would act this way.

"So what did you need to talk about fratello?" Feliciano asked, tossing his towel on a chair and going to his bureau to find pants.

"W-well, I kind of wanted to talk about Antonio." Lovino said. Feliciano smirked as he confirmed that his brother indeed wanted to talk about the Spaniard. "What about Toni?" Feliciano asked, looking at his brother with false confusion on his face.

"Well... it's just, I get this weird feeling in my stomach whenever I'm around him and it makes me feel sick, but at the time I'm also too consumed with him to pay attention to it, and when he's gone my chest aches and I immediately wish for him to be there. And I don't know Feliciano, I've never acted the way I do around you with someone else. I've never had a person be able to stand being around me for more than two minutes, but with Antonio, everything is different. He actually wants to talk to me and be around me. And I feel more easily embarrassed around him than I would normally feel around anyone else, even you. God, what's wrong with me Feliciano?" Lovino said, throwing his arms over his head at the end in embarrassment.

Feliciano looked at his brother, surprised, pausing in buttoning his pants. He had expected his brother to have romantic feelings towards the older male, but he hadn't expected his brother to tell him all that, especially without swearing through the whole explanation. He then smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to his brother and touching his hand to his arm, silently asking his brother to move his arms and look at him.

Lovino moved one arm and peeked out from the other one to look at his brothers smiling face. "You know what I think?" Feliciano asked. Lovino raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "Ve~ I think you like him. And I mean like more than friends." Feliciano said happily. Lovino's blush darkened and he looked at his brother oddly. "Che cazzo? That's ridiculous Feliciano!" Lovino said.

Feliciano smiled. "Ve~ Seriously fratello! It's true! What you just told me in your explanation is... exactly how i feel whenever I'm around... Ludwig." Feliciano said, smiling nervously at his brother.

Lovino stared at Feliciano as he processed what his brother said. Did Feliciano really just confess to him that he loved Ludwig. Lovino, the person who hated the damn potato with such a passion that he wanted to beat the shit out of the German but knew he couldn't because he was too weak (though he'd never admit it out loud), plus it would greatly upset Feliciano. No, he didn't really just tell him that did he?

Lovino suddenly started glaring daggers at his brother. Feliciano quickly moved away from his brother, sitting next to his pillow. "I'm going to fucking kill him!" Lovino yelled as he got off Feliciano's bed and headed for the door. Feliciano squealed and jumped off the bed, grabbing his brother's arm and trying to hold him back. "No! Please Lovino! You'll just hurt yourself again! Plus I love him! Please Lovino!" Feliciano screamed, looking at Lovino with his puppy dog eyes. Lovino stared at his brother for a minute then sighed and closed the door. "Fine you win. I won't hurt the fucking patate bastardo." Lovino said.

Lovino moved back over to Feliciano's bed and sat down, staring at his hands as he thought. Feliciano sighed in relief and went back to getting dressed. They sat in silence for a moment before Lovino decided to finally speak up. "Do... Do you really think I feel that way for him?" Lovino asked. Feliciano glanced over to his brother then looked back to the shirt he was holding before putting it back. "Of course I do... Lovino, do you remember when we were younger and you met that Belgian girl, and you came home telling me about her and told me about how you felt sick around her but your chest ached when she was gone? And Nonno had come into the room and started teasing you and saying you had a crush on her?" Feliciano asked. Lovino nodded and Feliciano continued to talk. "Well Nonno was right. You did have a crush on her, she was almost you're first kiss remember?" Lovino nodded again. "Well the way she made you feel is the exact same way you feel around Antonio." Lovino sat there for a moment then sighed. "Yea, I guess I do..." He said. Lovino stood from his brothers bed and headed for the door, pausing just before opening it.

"Thanks Feliciano." He said. Feliciano smiled happily. "No problem fratello!" Feliciano said happily. Lovino then left the room, closing the door behind him and heading for the stairs.

On his way Ludwig was passing by and he glared at him. "I'm fucking watching you!" He yelled, pointing two fingers at his eyes then towards Ludwig. Ludwig raised an eye brow and was about to ask Lovino what he was talking about, but the Italian continued walking and hurried down the stairs. Ludwig stared after him with an odd look on his face then shook it off and headed over to Feliciano's room to see if he wanted to go out for lunch again.

* * *

Francis smiled at Antonio as the boy finished talking about all the fun he'd had with Lovino that morning. Gilbert on the other hand wasn't at all paying attention to what the Spaniard was saying. Not only had he already heard most of it on the way to pick Francis up, but he still just couldn't believe that Lovino could ever be nice toward a person.

"Oh mon ami, it sounds like you've had a good day so far." Francis said. Antonio smiled brightly at the french man in the back seat. "I have! But, I wish Lovi would open up a bit more to me. He doesn't really talk much about his life, he just will talk about some books he's read and make comments on my stories. I'd like to hear some of his stories though. He told me a couple, but he seemed embarrassed about it and was kind of upset afterwards, so I tried to cheer him up by telling some embarrassing stories of my own. But that didn't open him up anymore." Antonio said, frowning slightly.

Francis chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he'll open up more at some point, just give him some time." He said. Antonio nodded and was silent for a moment as he thought. "Oh! Hey, why didn't you guys tell me Lovi already knew about the mafia?!" Antonio said, seeming slightly upset. Francis and Gilbert laughed at the question. "Because its hilarious watching you try to keep the tomato fucker from finding out. You should've seen yourself dude!" Gilbert said between laughs. Antonio 'tch'ed and looked out the window. "You're an asshole Gil." Antonio said. Gilbert laughed more. "Someone's been spending too much time with a certain little Italian~!" Francis said, chuckling.

Antonio looked at his friend oddly with a slight blush. "What? No I haven't!" Antonio said. Gilbert parked the car and started to poke Antonio's cheek. "Oh Francy-pants! He's in denial!" Gilbert teased. Francis grinned. "Oh how cute! Mon cher, do you perhaps, how do you say, have a thing for the little Italian?" He said, nudging the blushing Spaniard in the ribs with his elbow. "No! We're just friends Francis! I don't like him like that!" _do I?_ Antonio added in his head. Francis and Gilbert watched in amusement at Antonio looked at the dashboard in deep thought.

_I mean, sure he's cute. And I like talking to him and being around him. And that attitude of his kind of turns me on, but that doesn't mean I like him right? Right? Oh mio dio..._

He thought. The two watched as realization hit Antonio, but then just as it hit Antonio shook it away. "No. I don't like Lovi like that. He's just a friend." He said sternly. Just a friend... right?

* * *

**Feels good to get over 3000 words :). Fanfiction is mean to me though. Just as I finished writing the whole part between Lovi and Feliciano I hit save and tells me I have to sign in. I'm like "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I had to re write the whole thing! Stupid ... :(**

**Anyways, I kinda like the end. I don't think you see Antonio as the one in denial too often. It's normally Lovino who's in denial and has to be convinced that he loves him. But I kinda like switching the roles and making Lovi accept it and Antonio deny it. Well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lovino sat on the floor of his old living room, in the home he had lived in with his Grandpa and Feliciano. He was staring out the window as he half listened to his brother go on about some blonde boy he'd met on the streets. The boy didn't really sound that interesting, but then again he was far more interested in the blonde girl outside his home, humming as she walked around swishing the skirt of her dress. It was as if she was teasing him, but they were far too young to even think of such things, let alone actually do it. Lovino bit his lip in thought for a minute, then hopped off the window sill and started hurrying out of the room. "Sounds very interesting Feliciano, but I have to go do something! I'll be right back and we can finish this conversation then!" He said quickly. Feliciano stared after his retreating form quizzically. "Ve?" Was all the boy could say to his brothers strange behavior._

_Lovino hurried across his lawn, almost tripping over his own feet twice, up to the pretty blonde._

_"Ah! Goedemorgen Lovi!" She said with her cat like smile. Lovino blushed at the nickname._

_"Ciao Bella..." He said, looking at his feet._

_"How is you're Spanish coming along?" She asked. Lovino shrugged._

_"O-okay. I'm slowly learning." He said. Bella's smile brightened._

_"Can I hear some?" She asked excitedly._

_"W-well um..." He thought for a minute then glanced up at Bella. Summoning up all his courage he looked her straight in the eye, blush still present and said,_

_"Besame! Besame ahora mismo!" He said. Bella stared at him for a moment in surprise then smiled and moved slightly closer to Lovino._

_"Okay! If you really want a kiss then I'll give you one!" She said happily. Lovino's blush darkened so much that he looked like a tomato. He looked scared shitless and his whole body was tense._

_"E-eh? N- no! It's c- cool, you don't have t-to if you don't want to..." He said. Bella giggled and smiled at Lovino._

_"Hehe, sorry for scaring you Lovi~." She said happily. She then heard her father calling her and looked to her house which was the second house down from Lovino's._

_"Coming Vader!" She yelled. She looked back to Lovino and smiled. "I've got to go now Lovi!" She said happily. Lovino nodded in understanding. Bella's smile widened and she leaned in close to the embarrassed boy, pecking him on the cheek quickly._

_"See you later, Lovi!" She said, waving and running down the street. "Y-yea... See ya..." He said quietly, staring after the girl in shock. He then smiled and hurried back into his house._

_"Ve~ fratello! What took you so long?" Feliciano asked, looking over to his brother from the tv. Lovino was about to answer his brother when a loud happy voice started to speak from behind him._

_"Oh your fratello was just talking to his little crush!" Romulus said, patting the boy on the head. "Buon lavoro, Lovino!" Lovino blushed more._

_"What's that supposed to mean dammit?!" Lovino yelled._

_"Ahh, you are definitely my nipote!" The older male said, ruffling Lovino's hair. Lovino pouted and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Tch, Whatever, damn bastard, I'm going to my room." Lovino said, stomping his way up the stairs. Romulus smiled happily after his grandson. "Okay Roma! I'll let you know when dinner is ready!" Romulus called after him. He soon heard a door slam shut and he chuckled._

_..._

Lovino's eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat up, looking around the room he was in to determine where he was. There was a window and a crap ton of teenagers, each one seated in at a desk. A classroom? Oh right. He was at school. What class was he currently in? He looked up at the teacher to see Mr. Oxenstierna, his history teacher.

_Well fuck... I guess I'm kinda lucky I wasn't caught. _Lovino thought, looking down at his desk. _World war II. _He read at the top of the page. From what the teacher was saying, it sounded like they were talking about when the Allies landed in sighed and rested his head on his hand as he stared at the teacher, half listening to what the Swedish man had to say.

However, he soon tuned out as he was focusing more on why he was dreaming about his childhood. Nothing had been mentioned about it since two weeks ago when him and Feliciano had spoken about his feelings towards Antonio. Which reminded him, he hadn't seen Antonio for a whole week now. Not even like briefly around the school. Though, he had seen Gilbert and Francis a lot more than he liked. He'd ask Gilbert about it, but he didn't like the albino potato eater. Plus he'd probably just start teasing him, saying he liked the Spaniard.

He could probably ask Ludwig, at least he could stand to be around him more than Gilbert and he wouldn't tease him.

Suddenly the bell rang and snapped Lovino back to reality. He started to quickly gather his things then hurried out of the classroom. The only class he had left was gym, and today was Ultimate Frisbee and that was a game he rather not play. Not only was the boy clumsy, but he couldn't catch something if his life depended on it. And the last time he played he took a frisbee to the head. That day was not a pleasant ones, especially for the people who had to go home with him.

So, when Lovino got to his locker he packed his things into his bag and sneaked off the school grounds. Lovino walked down the street, enjoying the quiet of no one else being around him to talk. He was lost in his own little world.

* * *

Antonio walked down the street, heading for Gilbert's house. He was supposed to meet his friend after he got out of detention. But on his way he spotted someone that looked very familiar.

"Lovi?" Antonio said, causing the younger male to jump and spin around, squeaking out a "chigi". Lovino sighed as he realized it was just Antonio then furrowed his brows and glared at the man.

"Didn't I tell you not to scare me like that?!" He yelled. Antonio chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry Lovi~. So what are you doing? Shouldn't you be in school right now?" Antonio said.

"I could ask the same of you." Lovino countered.

"I got let out of school early cause my teacher suddenly got sick after lunch. I was heading to your house to wait for Gilbert to get out of detention." Antonio said then smirked and added. "Your turn." Lovino huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm skipping gym and going to the park." Lovino said. Antonio smiled.

"Aww Lovi's being a rebel! Do you mind if I join you on your walk?" Antonio said. Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"What about the potato bastard?" He asked. Antonio shrugged.

"Gil won't be out of detention for a while longer, then he has to drive all the way home, I've got time to hang out with you for a bit." Antonio said. It was Lovino's turn to shrug now. He then turned around and started to walk saying a quick "okay" as he did. Antonio smiled and followed the little Italian.

...

"So, remember when you were telling me about that guy that inspired you to be in the mafia?" Lovino asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Well, what did that guy tell you that made you want to join so bad?" Antonio looked up to the right in thought for a moment.

"Well, it was kind of all the stories he told me. When I first met him I was in the park, he was sitting on a bench all by himself so, being the child I was with no red lights when it came to strangers, I went over to him to keep him company."

* * *

_Antonio hurried over to the curly haired male. He smiled brightly as he stood before him and said, "Hi mister! I'm Antonio, what's your name?" The stranger stared at the young boy for a moment then smiled._

_"Ciao Antonio. I'm _, it's nice to meet you." He said happily._

_"You too! So mister, why are you sitting all alone?" Antonio asked._

_"Well, I'm not really alone today, my nipoti are here with me, but they are off playing." He said. Antonio nodded in understanding then his smile widened and his head tilted to the side._

_"Well, I'll keep you company!" He said. The man looked at the little boy in surprise._

_"Oh no, why don't you go play with the other kids? I'm sure it wouldn't be very fun for you to sit here with me." He said. Antonio shook his head then plopped down in the seat next to the man. The man sighed then smiled at the boy._

_"Well, if you don't want to go play, then how about I tell you a story?" He asked. Antonio's face brightened._

_"Cool! What's it about?" He asked excitedly._

_"About my daughter!"_

_"Okay!" Antonio said happily. The man smiled and turned slightly on the bench so he could look at Antonio as he told the story. Antonio curled up on the bench and sat so he was facing the man, his eyes wide with excitement._

_"Well, the story begins when I was a young man, around my twenties. My father was in this business called the mafia, and when I was just eighteen I had joined. So at that point in my life I was getting into a lot of crazy stuff. One night I met this very pretty lady while I was out. I was in love with this woman, so I decided to have a child with her, and we had a beautiful baby girl. But since I was in the mafia I tried really hard to keep the lady and my daughter away from it, so I sent them away to live in Austria. I would visit her and the child every two months. When my daughter was twelve she returned home to find her home was burned down and her mother was still inside it. So the child was put into foster care with a nice family. She still remembered me, but whenever she would try to talk to people of me they would tell her that I had passed away with her mother and she was silly to think I was still alive. So she continued her life and met a boy. She fell in love with this boy as I had her mother, so she as well had children with him. They were a happy family, having two boys. When the boys were still pretty young though, my daughter and her husband went out for a night, leaving the children in the care of a babysitter. By the next morning the parents still hadn't come back. The babysitter stayed with the boys and waited. Soon they got a phone call, but there was bad news, my daughter and her husband had been in a terrible accident and were at the hospital. The doctors said that they wouldn't be alive for much longer, so the babysitter took the boys down to the hospital to see their parents one more time before they were gone. When they got there, they found that my daughter was awake, holding on by a string. She told the babysitter about me as quickly as she could. She told her my name, where I lived, how to contact me, everything! She then told the babysitter that she wanted her to make sure the boys weren't put into foster care but sent to me to be taken care off. The babysitter had sat the boys on the bed to see their mother once more and tell her goodbye, though only the eldest could speak. When they left the boys were confused, the oldest asking when they would see their mother again and why they were leaving her there. The babysitter had broken down into tears and told the boys that everything would be okay. She quickly escorted them out of the hospital and when they got home she immediately called the number that the woman had given her. She left a message for me, telling me everything that had happened and that my daughters dying wish was that I take care of her sons. So, even though I didn't want them to get involved in the mafia I took them in for my daughter." He said. Antonio was staring up at the man with wide watery eyes._

_"W-what h-happened next?" Antonio stuttered out. The man looked down at his watch and sighed._

_"I'm sorry Antonio, but it looks like we will have to continue the story at another time. It's getting late and I have to get my nipoti home. It's almost dinner time." He said. Antonio frowned and 'aw'd at the man. He chuckled and patted the young boy on the head._

_"Don't worry Antonio, if you come to the park again tomorrow, I will tell you lots more!" He said._

_"Really?!" Antonio said with wide hopeful eyes._

_"Si!" Antonio cheered as he jumped off the bench._

_"Okay mister, I'll see you tomorrow then!" He said excitedly. The man laughed and waved goodbye to the boy before calling for his grandsons._

* * *

"So, you can't remember the mans name at all?" Lovino asked. From the way Antonio had described the man so far it sounded a lot like his grandfather.

Antonio shook his head. "Nope, not one bit." He said. Lovino sighed and sat down on near by bench to rest for a bit.

"So, what else did he tell you about?" Lovino asked as Antonio sat down next to him.

"Well..." Antonio started as he thought back more.

* * *

Gilbert sighed as he slammed shut his car door and headed towards his front door where Antonio should be waiting for him. But, as he approached the stairs the Spaniard was no where in sight.

"Huh? Where's Toni?" He thought out loud. "We're supposed to be going to the gun range today!" He said. He pulled out his phone, deciding to send a quick text to the Spaniard.

To: Antonio

What the hell dude! Where are you? If you're ditching me that is so unawesome man!

Sent:

Wed Oct 17, 4:26 pm

After about fifteen minutes without an answer Gilbert started to get angry, deciding to spam his friends inbox with messages till he answered him. Slowly he was starting to wonder if something bad had happened to him and his messages soon became more frantic.

* * *

**Ohh bet you thought I was gonna do another flashback! Well I didn't! I'm saving that for chapter 7! lol Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

_The next day Antonio met up with the man again at the park, anxious to hear more about his life. "Hi mister!" Antonio said cheerfully as he sat down on the bench. The man smiled at Antonio._

_"Ciao Antonio! How are you today?" The man asked._

_"Fantastic! Can I hear more of your story now?!" Antonio said, bouncing in his seat in excitement. The man laughed at the boys exuberance._

_"You are quite anxious I see. Very well!" He said. Antonio's smile was blindingly bright and the man laughed more as he turned on the bench to tell his story._

_"Okay! So, my father was on his own death bed soon after I had picked up my nipoti from Austria. On his death bed, he told me that I was to take over as the new boss in his mafia. So I had no choice but to take up this legacy. But little had I known at the time how stressful this job could be. Not only did I have to take care of all the jobs we had, there was the stress of other mafia's trying to take us down and trying their hardest to kill me. I couldn't go to a restaurant anymore because the place would always have a shoot out since I was the boss. I also had to take care of certain jobs personally since they were so big. I hated to go home to my nipoti because I was so worried something bad might happen while I was there. But I also hated to leave them for so long. I had a babysitter coming by a lot, even spending the night sometimes for long periods of time because I couldn't go home. I was quite lucky to have found such an amazing babysitter though. But, lately my babysitter hasn't been able to watch them, so I've had to leave them home alone while I go out. I have been going home every day though. I just pray no ones been following me ho-"_

_"NONNO! NONNO!" A high pitched voice screamed. Antonio and the man looked over to see a rather young child running up to him with tears in his eyes with another boy trailing after him, who looked exactly like him. "Oh Feli, what's the matter?" The man said, picking up the girl and sitting her on his lap._

_"Ve! Fratello pushed me!" She cried. The man sighed and looked at the boy next to him._

_"Why did you push Feli?" The man asked. The boy crossed his arms and looked up at the man, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his face._

_"Feli deserved it!" He shouted, looking away from his grandfather. The man sighed and looked at Feli for an answer._

_"Ve~ He did it cause I was talking to my German friend!" She said. The man sighed and put the girl on the ground. He then patted her on the head and told her it was okay._

_"We'll talk about this later mister!" He said, looking at the boy sternly._

_"Baahh whatever..." He said, turning around and walking away from his grandpa. The man sighed then smiled sheepishly at Antonio._

_"Sorry about that Toni. Those were my nipotini. So where were we?" The man said._

_Antonio thought for a moment. "You were talking about your babysitter not being able to come by lately." Antonio said._

_"Oh right! Well, I just hope no one's been following me home. So I've been taking care of my nipoti for about five years. I've also been trying to figure out who killed the mother of my daughter. Um... I'm sorry Toni, I don't know what else to talk about, unless you'd like to hear about some of the jobs I've done while in the mafia?" He said._

_"Oooh! Yea, tell me about that!" He said excitedly. The man laughed and nodded._

_"Okay. Well one time my father sent me out on a job with several other men, my job was to take out these men that were in another mafia that was against us. And though I didn't know it at the time, this would be the first time I killed a man. So me and three other men in my fathers mafia headed over to this small restaurant where they were eating. This restaurant was in a bad part of town though, so not many pedestrians would go there. When we arrived the men spotted us and immediately jumped out of their seats, reaching for their guns, but since we'd already had our guns drawn we were quick to open fire. The man I had shot, I had hit him just above his heart, so I had to go over to the man and shoot him in the head to kill him off. I was in shock all the way back to the hideout and when I got there I immediately went to see my father to tell him the job had been done. He told me I had done a good job and patted me on the back. That one day had changed my life forever though. Every time since then that I have gone to kill a man, I feel kind of excited and malicious." He said. Antonio looked at him with a raised brow and tilted his head to the side._

_"What does 'malicious' mean?" He asked. The man looked at him surprised for a moment then smiled._

_"It basically means vicious, or having an intent to harm." He said. Antonio nodded in understanding, his mouth in the shape of a circle._

* * *

"Did you say Feli was the girls name?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded.

"Are you sure it was a girl?" He asked, wondering if it was possibly Feliciano he was talking about, which would mean the man was his grandfather.

"I'm quite sure. She looked and talked like a girl." Antonio said.

"What was the other child's name?" Antonio shrugged.

"Not sure, the man never told me." He said, looking up to the sky. Clouds had quickly rolled in during their walk to the park, making the nice weather disappear with the sun. Antonio much rather preferred the warm sunny weather.

Lovino followed his gaze. "It's supposed to rain tonight." The Italian said, receiving a hum of agreement from the man next to him. They sat there in silence for a moment longer, Lovino looking at the Spaniard from the corner of his eye.

"Do you... wanna head over to my house?" He asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Nah I wanna stay here and talk to you some more." He said. A light pink dusted over Lovino's cheeks and he looked to the side.

"Well if you want to keep fucking talking then talk." He said. Antonio looked over to Lovino then laughed.

"Okay!" He said, continuing his stories about the man from his past.

* * *

The two boys stayed like that for a while, talking about Antonio's childhood. When Antonio would take a break from talking Lovino would start to take up the job, at first only talking about his life recently, then soon starting to talk about his childhood as well. He talked a lot about his grandfather, what he remembered of him and all the times he'd shared with the man. Lovino's not sure when it started, but soon he'd found himself crying as he spoke fondly of the old man. Antonio had sat there in surprise when the tears started to fall. He felt like he should comfort the boy, but he wasn't sure if he should. Something told him that Lovino wasn't looking for comfort at all.

Soon though their chat was interrupted as a loud boom of thunder rang through the air and the rain started to fall on them. Lovino jumped at the noise then looked up to the sky. It was dark and there was flashes of lightning from time to time.

"Dammit. Come on Lovi, we gotta get out of the rain. Maybe we can wait it out in one of the restaurants." Antonio said, standing up and waiting for Lovino. The Italian stared at the man for a moment, the tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain. He wiped his eyes then suddenly stood up.

"I don't think this rain is going to stop anytime soon. We should just head home." Lovino said. Antonio looked at the sky then back to Lovino and nodded.

"Okay. I'll just ask Gil if I can stay at your house tonight." Antonio said. Lovino was about to question this, but the Spaniard started to walk away and he didn't have a chance. So he followed behind him.

As the rain started to come down harder the boys started to run through it. This was bad for Lovino. He was a pretty good runner, but rain plus how clumsy he could be was bad news. He slipped several times on the way home, once actually completely face planting. After that fall Antonio had started to run behind Lovino so if he fell again he could hopefully catch him.

When they arrived home Lovino found his keys were not in his pocket.

"Shit!" Lovino yelled and kicked the ground. He then started to bang on the door.

"OPEN THE FUCK UP GODDAMMIT!" He screamed.

"Jesus Christ Lovino! Hold on!" A familiar voice yelled. Soon the door was opened by Gilbert. He stared at the two boys in surprise. They were soaking wet and breathing heavily. Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows.

"Where the fuck have you been, I've been waiting here all damn afternoon! Didn't you get my texts?" Gilbert said. Lovino ignored the albino and pushed him out of the way to get into the warm house. He made a bee line for his bed room to quickly get out of his cold wet clothes and into dry ones.  
Antonio stepped into the house and smiled at his friend sheepishly.

"Lo siento mi amigo. My phones at home. I've been at the park with Lovi all day." Antonio said. Gilbert frowned.

"Toni! We were supposed to go to the shooting range today! What the hell?!" Gilbert said.

"L- lo siento. I saw him on the street and decided to hang out with him for a bit, but I guess we lost track of time. The next thing I knew it was raining. Um... do you think I could spend the night, and possibly borrow some clothes?" Antonio said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine, come on." He said and lead Antonio up to his room to change.

* * *

"Ve~ fratello, were you out in the storm?" Feliciano asked as he entered his brothers room, looking at the soaked clothes by the door.

"Si." Lovino said quietly as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt and pajama pants that he only wore during the cold weather.

"How about I make some warm drinks?" Feliciano asked with a smile. Lovino shrugged.

"Sure. Make three cups." Lovino said.

"I was going to." He said. Lovino raised an eyebrow and finally looked at his brother.

"Who were you making it for?" He asked.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped happily.

"Then make four." Feliciano tilted his head to the side and looked at his brother curiously.

"Who's the extra one for?" Lovino stayed silent as he grabbed the blanket from his bed, wrapping it around his shoulders, and headed out the door with the blanket dragging on the floor behind him. Feliciano ve'ed in questioning as he watched his brother leave then followed him out of his room, but headed for the kitchen instead of the living room where Lovino had gone.

* * *

When Antonio walked into the living room he found Lovino wrapped up in a blanket and curled up in a ball reading a book with the TV on. Antonio leaned over Lovino slightly and looked at the book.

"What'cha reading?" He asked, causing Lovino to jump slightly in his seat. Lovino turned his head and glared at the man for scaring him then turned back to his book. After a moment he finally answered the question.

"Atonement." He said quietly, causing Antonio to strain slightly to hear his reply. Antonio looked at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Isn't that kind of a... girly book?" He asked. Lovino huffed and kept reading. Antonio smiled and shook his head at the boy then plopped down in the seat next to the boy.

"Why is the TV on if you're reading a book?" Antonio asked, thinking the noise would interrupt his reading.

"Cause I like the noise." Lovino said, not taking his eyes off the page. As something stupid was said on the show Lovino glanced up at the TV then back to his book.

Just then, Feliciano walking into the room, carrying two mugs with steaming liquid.

"Ve~ I've got hot cocoa fratello! Oh! Antonio your here!" Feliciano said, now understanding why he made the fourth cup. Antonio smiled at Feliciano and nodded.

"Yup, I'm spending the night since it's raining out." He said. Feliciano smiled.

"Ve~ Cool! Here, have some cocoa!" He said cheerfully, handing Antonio a mug. The Spaniard took the mug gratefully and thanked the younger Italian. Lovino took his mug from Feliciano with a quiet "grazie", still not looking up from his book, and held it between his hands to warm them up. Feliciano told the two to enjoy the cocoa then bounced out of the room to go brings Ludwig's cocoa up to him.

"Hey loser, give me the remote!" Gilbert said as he walked into the room, tapping Lovino in the back of the head as he passed him, irritating the young Italian. Lovino reached into his blanket and pulled out the remote, holding it firmly in his hand before Gilbert.

"This remote?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the book. Gilbert groaned and nodded.

"Ja that remote!" He said exasperatedly. Lovino put the remote back and shook his head.

"Fuck no." He said. Gilbert growled.

"Dammit! Give me the fucking remote you pasta loving asshole!" He yelled. Lovino simply shook his head. The albino huffed in frustration.

"Fine! I don't need the remote, I'll just watch this!" He said, crossing his arms and falling into the nearby chair. Antonio looked between the two boys then finally settled on Lovino.

"Lovi, may I please have the remote?" Antonio asked kindly. Lovino glanced over to the Spaniard then pulled out the remote.

"Just don't give it to the potato bastard over there." He said before handing him the remote. Antonio nodded enthusiastically.

"Si, gracias Lovi!" He said happily. He then started to flick through the channels, stopping and watching the channels for a few minutes before changing them, just like Lovino. The Italian took note of the way the man watched TV, but was completely oblivious to the fact that he did the exact same thing. That is, until Gilbert decided to point it out.

"Mien Gott Toni, you watch TV like Lovino!" He said. The two looked over to Gilbert with raised eyebrows.

"I do?" Antonio asked. Gilbert sighed.

"Ja man! It's kind of annoying!" He said. Antonio shrugged.

"Whatever." He said, looking back to the TV. Lovino looked back to his book as Gilbert's words sunk in.

"Hey, how bout we watch a scary movie?" Antonio asked. Gilbert grinned wickedly as Lovino curled more tightly into a ball. The first time Lovino had ever watched a scary movie was when he was ten years old. Gilbert had turned it on claiming it was an awesome movie and that the boy had to see it. That night had also been a rainy one. The movie mixed with the rain had terrified the poor Italian. He was now forever afraid of clowns because of the albino.

"Sure sounds awesome! What do you want to watch?" Gilbert said.

"How about this movie Alfred told me about, it's called Grave Encounters. He said it scared the shit out of him and Arthur." Antonio said.

"Ja! Sounds good!" He said evilly. Antonio beamed as he started to change the channel and turn on the blu-ray.

_I'm fucked..._ Lovino thought as the movie started.

* * *

**There's chapter 7. Just wanted to tell you real quick, Grave Encounters is a real movie, you can watch it on Netflix if you haven't seen it and would like to check it out. This movie was the first horror film I watched that actually scared me and I ended up spending the night in my brothers room and couldn't get to sleep for a few hours cause all I could think of was this one damn part that freaked me out. I also watched this movie alone. But it freaked me out. When my older brother told me about it I didn't think it sounded scary then I watched it and wigged. So yea! Enjoy this update!**

**Reviews are love**


	8. Chapter 8

Lovino walked through his dark house, holding a fire poker in his hands as a weapon. A loud crack of thunder had startled the boy awake and as soon as he had sat up the lights had gone out. He immediately panicked and tried to look around the dark room. Antonio was gone, but Gilbert was still asleep in his chair. Remembering the movie they had been watching before he fell asleep he remembered that the people had been randomly disappearing and started to freak out. He had grabbed the fire poker and started to walk cautiously through the house.

"Antonio?" Lovino called out as he walked around slowly. He then slammed his foot into the stairs and cursed before carefully trying to walk up them. Being the clutz he was he'd most likely miss the step or something then fall.

"Antonio!" He called out slightly louder as he finally walked up the stairs.

"Lovi?" A familiar voice said from behind the boy, scaring the shit out of him. He screamed and spun around, swinging the fire poker and hitting the Spaniard behind him.

"Dios mio! Fucking shit Lovino! What the hell?!" Antonio yelled as he grabbed his now injured arm. Lovino gasped and dropped the fire poker.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!" Lovino said, reaching out in the dark for Antonio. "Are you okay?" he asked as he touched the Spaniard's chest. He moved his hands back slightly with a massive blush on his cheeks before he put them back and started to try and find his arms.

"No. You just fucking whacked my arm with some kind of metal shit!" He said. Lovino looked to the side.

"I- it was a... fire poker..." He said embarrassedly.

"A fire poker? Seriously?" Lovino blushed more.

"It could be worse. I could've had the bat and hit you with that. But we don't keep a bat in the living room." Lovino said. Antonio sighed and shook his head.

"Just... come with me. I have a flashlight in my bedroom, we can look at it in there." He said as he grabbed Antonio's wrist and led him a bit farther down the hall. Though it may have been dark, he knew his house well enough to be able to find his room in the dark. He led Antonio into his room and sat him down on his bed as he started to search around in his desk for the flashlight. Antonio was already rolling up his sleeve. He could already tell that he was going to get a nasty bruise there. Suddenly the room filled with a dim light and squinted at the sudden light. Lovino quickly walked over to Antonio and sat down next to him, shining the light on his arm and looking at where he had hit him. There was already a bruise forming there and it was really red.

"Holy shit. I'm really sorry." Lovino said, blushing brightly as he looked at the damage he had done. Antonio lifted his arm and looked at it, sighing at the sight of it.

"It's okay Lovi, it's not your fault. I scared you." He said. Lovino looked at Antonio as if he was crazy.

"What? No! Don't you dare fucking blame this on yourself bastard! I fucking hit you Antonio! This isn't your fucking fault even if you did scare m-Eep!" Lovino squealed as a loud crack of thunder shook the house. He dropped the flashlight and jumped onto his bed a little more. Antonio looked at the boy oddly then picked up the flashlight and placed it on Lovino's nightstand so the light was pointing up at the ceiling. Lovino was looking around the room with wide eyes, waiting for more thunder to resound, which of course it did, causing the boy to curl up in a ball on his bed.

"Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded shakily.

"Si, si, I'm perfectly fine." Lovino said. He squeaked out a "chigi" when the thunder got louder, as if to prove the boy was a liar. Antonio sat down next to the boy and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you... scared of thunder?" He asked. Lovino looked incredulously at him, but in the dim lightly Antonio could see all the fear that was held in his eyes.

"No! That's stupid!" He said, stiffening as he heard more rumbling. Antonio smiled and put his arm around the Italian.

"Oh Lovi, it's okay to be afraid of stuff. I have fears." Antonio said. Lovino looked at Antonio out of the corner of his eye.

"Like what?" He asked. Antonio thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm afraid of snakes and needles." Antonio said. Lovino jumped slightly as more thunder boomed. It was quiet, except for the rain and thunder outside. Antonio hummed in thought.

"How about... I tell you another story from my childhood?" Antonio asked. He noticed earlier that Lovino seemed pretty interested in his stories from when he was a child, and it had even struck something in the boy since he had actually opened up and talked about his own childhood. Lovino shrugged and nodded slightly. Antonio smiled and began his story.

* * *

_Antonio hurried over to the bench that he had been coming to everyday. The man was sitting there again, but there was a grave look on his face. Antonio_ _looked at the man worriedly._

_"Hey mister, are you okay?" Antonio asked. The man looked up and smiled sadly at Antonio._

_"Not really Toni." He said quietly. Antonio frowned.  
_

_"How come?" He asked. The man sighed and looked at the ground as Antonio took his seat next to the man.  
_

_"Toni, this might be the last time I see you." He said. The boy looked quite upset by this news, but before he could question why the man continued to talk.  
_

_"I think... I think one of the other mafia's is going to kill me soon. And I'm losing my will to fight him. I don't want to be in the mafia anymore Toni, but I can't just leave. The only thing I'm fighting for now is my boys, Feli and Roma. But... I'm afraid, they'll be losing me soon. My rival, Alaric, is definitely planning something. And I think I won't be able to win this one." The man said. He looked at Antonio and noticed the boys eyes were wide and he had tears welled up in them as his lip quivered.  
_

_"But... can't you just leave and hide from them? Then you wouldn't have to die." Antonio said. The man shook his head.  
_

_"I'm afraid not Antonio. I'm too old to keep running. I'm sorry. I just hope that if I do die, my nipoti are taken good care of." He said sadly. Antonio frowned and hugged the man.  
_

_"I don't want you to die mister. I'm gonna miss you." He said as he let the tears roll down his cheeks. The man hugged the boy back and patted him on the head.  
_

_"It's gonna be okay Toni. You'll only be sad for a little while, but soon you'll accept it." He said, trying to comfort the boy.  
_

_"Well Toni, I'm sorry I can't stay longer. I have to get home to my boys." He said. Antonio nodded and bid the man farewell, praying that he would see him the next day.  
_

* * *

Lovino looked at Antonio with a raised brow.

"So you didn't see him again?" He asked. Antonio shook his head.

"No. That was the last time I saw him. You know, he said I wouldn't be sad for long, but I still am sad about it, and I haven't accepted his death yet." Antonio said. Lovino nodded sadly.

"Yea, I know how you feel." He said, yawning afterwards.

"Hey, why don't you try going to sleep now. It's pretty early and we have school in the morning." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and moved down into his bed, laying his head on Antonio's lap and quickly falling asleep. Antonio falling asleep not long after the younger boy.

* * *

The next morning Feliciano came bouncing into Lovino's room.

"Ve Fratello! It's time to-" Feliciano cut himself off as he noticed Lovino was not alone in his bed. Antonio had started to stir from Feliciano's voice and cracked an eye open. It took him a moment to process who was there, but when he did he suddenly felt wide awake and jumped slightly.

"F-Feli? What are you doing here?" He asked. Feliciano tilted his head to the side slightly and looked quite confused.

"But... it's my house. Why are you in bed with fratello?" Feliciano said. Antonio looked down at the Italian in his lap and blushed slightly. Feliciano crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I can explain." He said as he looked back to Feliciano. Feliciano sighed and turned around.

"I don't wanna know. I just came up to wake up Lovino and let him know that school was canceled because of all the rain. It's still raining outside and their expecting it to continue for two days." He said.

"Thank you Feli." Lovino said sleepily, startling Antonio. Feliciano smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"No problem fratello. I'll see you later in my room!" He said then skipped out of the room, humming, and heading for Ludwig's room. Antonio looked over to Lovino, his head now laying on a pillow and was rubbing his eyes.

"So... how long have you been awake?" Antonio asked. Lovino thought for a minute.

"I'm gonna say a half an hour. I was hoping I'd fall back asleep but I haven't." Lovino said, sitting up in the bed and scratching his head, looking around the dimly lit room. Antonio watched as Lovino crawled over him and headed for the door. He could feel the blush on his face, though if he was asked about it he would deny that the blush was ever there. And it definitely wasn't caused by Lovino crawling over him... No definitely not. Though the thoughts that followed that moment were telling the Spaniard otherwise.

But he didn't like Lovino like that right? They were just friends right? Though Francis seems to believe otherwise when they spoke of this the other night at his house.

* * *

_Antonio was sat in Francis' computer chair spinning in a semi circle as he talked about his latest chat with Lovino. Francis was sitting on his bed listening to what the boy was saying as he filed his nails._

_"Antonie?" Francis said, halting the boy's chattering.  
_

_"Yea?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the blonde as he stopped spinning.  
_

_"Do you like Lovino, like more than friends? I only ask because of the way you speak of the boy." Francis said. Antonio blushed and he felt a fluttering in his chest. He tried his hardest not to think about the feeling and tried to stare at Francis incredulously.  
_

_"No! No way man! We're just friends." Antonio said. The look on his face said no, but his eyes screamed yes to Francis. The french man smirked and stopped filing his nails. He placed the file on his bed and turned toward Antonio.  
_

_"What's his favorite color?" He asked.  
_

_"Green."  
_

_"Favorite movie?"  
_

_"Rocco and His Brothers."  
_

_"Favorite song?"  
_

_"I'm not allowed to tell." Francis looked at Antonio suspiciously but continued his questioning.  
_

_"Favorite book?"  
_

_"He says there's too many good books for him to choose just one."  
_

_"Favorite TV show?"  
_

_"Psych."  
_

_"What color are his eyes?"  
_

_"Hazel, but they sometimes turn a light brown with yellow specks."  
_

_"When's his birthday?"  
_

_"March 17th. He shares the birthday with Feliciano. Some how his mom actually had him on the same day even though they aren't twins."  
_

_"What's his dreams for the future?"  
_

_"He want's to be a writer cause he doesn't like people. He said he'd like to have been a graphic designer but he sucks at art."  
_

_"Who does he idolize?"  
_

_"His abuelo."  
_

_"Is he currently in a relationship?"  
_

_"No."  
_

_"How does that make you feel?"  
_

_"Happy." Francis smirked.  
_

_"Why does that make you happy?" Antonio blushed but looked confused.  
_

_"I... I don't know..."  
_

_"I know why. It's because you like him! Admit it Toni, you like him!" He said with a big grin. Antonio blushed more and shook his head.  
_

_"No! I don't like him like that Francis! We're just friends, that's all. I don't have any feelings for him and he doesn't have any feelings for me!" Antonio said. He felt a pain in his chest as he said the last part. He knew Francis was right and he knew he was lying to not only Francis but himself. But the part about Lovino not having feelings for him was possible and it kind of hurt to think about that._

* * *

Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking a bit more on the night and everything Francis had said. What had Francis been trying to do when he asked all those questions. He stared at Lovino as the boy walked back into the room. Lovino could feel Antonio staring at him as he searched through his mess of a room for his towel and finally broke. He turned to the man and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Why the fuck are you staring at me?" Lovino asked.

"I... um... Can I ask you a question?" He asked. Lovino stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Okay well, I was talking to Francis the other night and he was asking me if I like this person then he started asking me a bunch of questions about the person and I can't figure out why he was asking all those questions. Do you have any clue why he might be asking all that?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked at him oddly, trying to figure out what it meant.

"Well, what kind of questions did he ask?" Lovino asked.

"What their favorite things were and some facts about them. Then he asked if they were dating anyone and when I told him no he asked how it made me feel." Antonio said, looking off to the right in thought.

"Well... I guess he was possibly trying to figure out weather or not you liked this person." Lovino said. "So, who is the lucky girl?" Antonio blushed.

"Um, it's not important. I'm uh... gonna go find Gilbert." Antonio said, getting off Lovino's bed and heading for the door.

"Thanks for the advice Lovi!" He said happily. Lovino looked over to the Spaniard and nodded.

"Sure whatever." He said, going back to looking for his towel.


	9. Chapter 9

Lovino peeked his head into Feliciano's room, looking around for his younger brother.

"Feli?" Lovino said into the room, hoping his brother was just hidden somewhere in the room, like in the closet.

"Ve~ Fratello, what are you doing?" Feliciano asked from behind his brother. Feliciano took a few steps back from the older Italian when he saw him jump and start to spin around.

"Fuck Feli! Don't scare me like that!" Lovino said as he saw his brother standing before him, his expression slightly scared.

"Sorry Fratello." Feliciano said nervously. "But, what are you doing in my door way?" Lovino looked at the room then back at Feliciano then down to the floor. A blush was spreading across his cheeks and his eyebrows were knit together in irritation as he frowned.

"Well... I wanted to fucking talk to you." He said embarrassedly. Feliciano stared at him for a moment in confusion then smiled. He spun his brother around then pushed him inside his room, closing the door behind him.

"Ve~ So what did you want to talk about fratello?" He asked. Lovino and Feliciano went and sat on the bed that Feliciano had yet to make. His blush had darkened and he was looking at his hands in his lap.

"About last night... What happened between me and Antonio." Lovino said. Feliciano raised an eyebrow and smirked at his brother.

"Oh? What happened?" He asked cheekily as he poked his brother in the ribs with his elbow and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lovino looked at his brother with a tomato red blush and a horrified look.

"Nothing like that you bastard!" He yelled, pushing his brother over. Feliciano laughed as he was pushed into a laying position then looked up to his brother with a big smile.

"I know fratello, I think we all would've been woken up had something like that been going on! You just make it easy to tease!" He said with a chuckle. Lovino pouted and looked away from his younger brother.

"Whatever. Do you wanna know what happened or not?" He said. Feliciano smiled and sat back up, looking to his brother.

"Of course! So what happened? Did you guys just make out?" Feliciano asked, completely serious. Lovino glared at his brother.

"No. We just talked. In fact, that's all I did yesterday afternoon after school. I had seen Antonio on the street, then we headed to the park and talked all afternoon, he was even supposed to go hang out with potato bastard number two and blew him off to hang out with me. Then last night around three in the morning we talked even more." Lovino said. Feliciano raised a brow and tilted his head slightly.

"Wait, did you actually talk or did Antonio do all the talking and you just listened?" Feliciano asked.

"I actually talked. It's the most I've ever talked Feli. I told him things that I normally wouldn't tell anyone else. I told him about my childhood and Nonno... Even Bella." Lovino said. Feliciano stared at his brother surprised.

"Ve~ what did you tell him about specifically? And what did he talk about?"

So Lovino told his brother everything. Everything he had told Antonio and everything Antonio had told him. He had spoke about it all for about an hour, telling his brother everything he could think of about the day he'd had with Antonio. Feliciano was surprised to find out that his brother, the outcast asshole that barely ever spoke to anyone including Feliciano, had told so much to the Spaniard. He had told the boy all about their Grandfather and Bella, including when he had almost kissed the girl. He had told him some of his childhood memories and had even told the boy about what had happened to their mother and father. At least, all that their Grandfather had told them when they had grown old enough to ask the man what had happened to them. Lovino did remember the time a little bit, but it was mostly fuzzy for him since he had been so young when it happened, and Feliciano didn't remember it at all. He just got to hear what had happened. Though Lovino did think Feliciano was kind of lucky that he didn't have to remember such a thing, even if it was a fuzzy memory.

"Last night I told him that I'm afraid of thunder." Lovino said, laying down on Feliciano's pillow, looking up at the ceiling. Feliciano was sat next to his brother and looked down to him.

"What did he say?" Feliciano asked. Lovino shrugged.

"Not much really. He just told me that it was okay to be afraid of things and that he had fears as well. Then to calm me down he started talking about the man he had met in the park again. He said it was the last time he had seen the man. The guy had told him that he believe he was going to be murdered soon."

"By who?" Feliciano questioned, interrupting his brothers talking. Lovino thought for a moment then raised his brow at the ceiling.

"Alaric. He said he thought Alaric was going to kill him. The man told Antonio that he wished he could just quit the mafia but he knew he couldn't quit. He said he was sad because he didn't want to just leave his nipoti, Feli... and Roma..." Lovino said, trailing off in thought. Feliciano scrunched his eyebrows together then looked down to his brother with confusion evident on his features.

"Roma? Wasn't that Nonno's nickname for you?" Feliciano asked. Lovino thought for a moment, then his eyes widened in realization.

"It was, I could never figure out why though..." Lovino said, running a hand through his hair.

"Ve~ Fratello? Do you think that maybe... Antonio met Nonno?" Feliciano asked. Lovino sat up suddenly and stared at the door, contemplating weather or not to go talk to the Spaniard about this. Lovino suddenly jumped over his brothers legs and ran out the door in search of the man. It took a moment for everything to process in Feliciano's head before he realized that his brother was gone.

"Ve?"

* * *

"Tomato bastard! Where the fuck are you?!" Lovino yelled as he stormed around the house. He had first checked Gilbert's room, but no one was in there. He then checked his bedroom the kitchen and the living room. He knew for a fact the man wasn't in Feli's room. That left Alaric and Ludwig's rooms, the dining room that was pretty much never used, the bathrooms, and Alaric's office. Unless Gilbert and Antonio were stupid enough to actually go out in the rain. Well, they were stupid enough, but Lovino figured he should check around the house before trying to see if the morons were outside.

Lovino walked up to Ludwig's door, scowling at the piece of wood before huffing and knocking on it.

"Come in." He heard a deep voice say from inside. Lovino twisted the door knob and pushed it open enough to poke his head inside.

"Hey potato bastard, have you seen potato bastard number two and the tomato bastard?" Lovino asked with a scowl. Ludwig thought for a moment where he had last seen the two.

"I last saw them in the kitchen. Why do you want to know?" He said with a raised brow.

"None of you're fucking business potato eater." He said, then closed the door quickly and moved away from it.

Well he was no help. Lovino had already checked the kitchen and they were definitely not in there. So, he headed down the stairs to Alaric's office. He opened the door a crack, thanking God that it didn't creak when he did, and peeked inside. There was a light on in the room, but something tan was blocking his view of the room. He looked up slightly and saw the purple hues of a very familiar and very creepy eye.

"Shit!" He hissed and quickly closed the door. He then ran as quickly as he could up the stairs and into the first room he came to, locking the door behind him. He sat against it breathing heavily as he soon came to realize that he was in Gilbert's room. Though his room was void of human life, Lovino soon realized that he could hear the albino's shower running and realized someone was in there. As he walked closer to the door he realized he could hear a voice coming from inside. The boy pressed his ear against the door and tried to focus on the voice.

_"But if there's a pill to help me forget, God knows I haven't found it yet But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to  
'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for 'Cause trying not to love you Only makes me love you more Only makes me love you more."_

Lovino stood surprised by the door. That definitely wasn't Gilbert in there. He could not sing like that even if he tried.

* * *

Antonio walked out of Gilbert's bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and another on his head as he scrubbed his hair to dry it faster. He walked over to Gilbert's closet and started to rummage through it for spare clothes. He pulled out a white t shirt jeans and a green hoodie. When he turned back around to find his boxers that had been drying he spotted Lovino sitting next to the bathroom door with his head buried in his arms.

What was he doing in Gilbert's room? Was he waiting for him?

"Lovi? What are you doing?" Antonio asked, slowly walking toward the Italian with his head tilted to the side as he looked at him with worried brows. Lovino picked his head up out of his lap and looked up at the Spaniard, his brows furrowed in thought and a slight frown on his face. Though his eyes were squinted as they got used to the light in the room Antonio could see they were red and glistened in the light.

"I was just waiting for you to get out of the damn bathroom, I wanted to ask you something." Lovino said quietly, but loud enough for Antonio to hear. Antonio sat on his haunches before the younger boy and tried to get a better look at his eyes.

"Are you okay Lovi?" He asked. Lovino nodded then suddenly stood, running a hand across his and putting his hands on his hips. Antonio looked up at the boy from his position then stood as well, taking a step back when he saw how close they were to each other.

"So... what did you want to ask me?" Antonio asked.

"You can go ahead and get dressed." Lovino said as he looked anywhere but the man's bare chest. Lovino looked over to the wall as Antonio slowly moved away and started to dress himself, finding his boxers on the foot board of Gilbert's bed.

"I wanted to ask you about some of the stuff you told me yesterday. When we were in the park you said the man you'd met as a child never told you his oldest grandsons name, but last night you said the man said he was Roma." Lovino said.

"So what's you're question?" Antonio asked, glancing over to Lovino.

"Why'd you say the man didn't tell you his name if the man said his name was Roma?" Lovino asked, looking over to the Spaniard with sharp questioning eyes.

"He didn't tell me his name. He said his name wasn't Roma but he always called him that because he reminded him of himself as a child and because his middle name was the same as his own." Antonio said as he pulled on his shirt.

"Wait, the kid's middle name was Roma?" Lovino asked. Antonio nodded.

"I was right..." Lovino whispered. Antonio looked at him with a raised brow.

"What was that?" He asked, but Lovino ignored him and ran to the door, unlocking it quickly and flinging the door open. The door bounced of the wall as he ran out and Antonio stood stunned for a moment before he ran out of the room as well and over to the stairs where Lovino was quickly but cautiously walking down.

"Lovi, where are you going?" Antonio asked. Lovino still ignored the Spaniard, irritating him greatly. Lovino made it to the bottom of the stairs and ran out the front door and into the rain.

"Lovi!" Antonio yelled as he hurried down the stairs and over to the door. Lovino was already at the gates waiting for them to open before continuing his sprint. Antonio ran after him, just barely getting out the gate as it was about to close.

* * *

Lovino was running as quickly as he could down the familiar streets towards his old home. When their grandfather had died Alaric tried to get people to go take the stuff out of the home and sell it, but when their grandfather was found dead and his will was read they found that the home and everything inside it was to go to Lovino and Feliciano when they were old enough to inherit the place. Lovino and Feliciano didn't have this announced to them till just recently. Lovino had stopped by the house to look at it when he found out the address but he found that he couldn't get in because the door was locked.

Lovino ran up to the front door of the house and pulled out his now soaked wallet. He took his library card out of one of the pockets and crouched down in front of the door knob. He looked into the dark crack between the door and the frame and slid the card into the crack, tilting it up and pushing at the deadlatch. The door suddenly opened a crack and Lovino smirked in triumph. He pushed the door the rest of the way open and slowly walked into the house. It looked exactly the same as the day he had been forced to leave, just more dusty. Water dripped off of him quickly onto the hard wood floors as he walked toward the stairs. The pictures his grandfather had hung up on the wall next to the stair case still hung there, cloudy with dust. A few pictures were tilted to the side and in one of the pictures he could see the smiling face of his grandfather. He paused and stared at the picture for a moment before continuing up the steps.

He stopped walking when he came to his grandfathers bedroom. He hadn't been in the room for eight years. He hadn't been in the house for eight years. But walking into his bedroom seemed harder than walking into the house. The current hour of the day eight years ago would've meant his grandfather had just gotten home and would've been putting away some things in his bureau and night table. He couldn't help but hope the man was in there, even if it was a foolish wish that he knew wouldn't come true, he still wished for it.

He slowly reached out his hand and turned the door knob. He pushed the door, hearing it creak quietly. No one there. Lovino felt his heart drop and his eyes prickle slightly. He let out the breath he had been holding and walked into the room. He sat down on the bed and opened one of the drawers on the nightstand. He immediately shut the drawer after looking into it. He did not need to see the random things for sex that were kept in there. He cautiously opened the second drawer, glad to see there wasn't anything sex related. There was envelopes and a couple of notebooks in the drawer. He picked up one of the envelopes and read the sender address up in the corner.

Was that... his mothers name?

He opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside it, opening it to read.

_Dear Papa,_

_This is your daughter Elena. I felt the need to send you a letter and make you aware that I am alive. I did not die in the house fire with mamma. I was out with a friend when it had happened and when I got home I found fire trucks and ambulances at the house and most of the house was gone. Mamma was being put into an ambulance and when I tried to go in the ambulance after her I was stopped by a fire man. He explained to me what had happened and that when they had finally put the fire out they had found mamma already dead. They said they suspected that someone had purposefully started the fire.  
_

_To this day they still don't know who started the fire. After the house was burned down I was put into foster care. No one believed me when I tried to tell them you were still alive, they all told me you had died with mamma, so I was adopted. I've been living with my adoptive parents in Austria for six years. Soon I am going to head over to Southern Italy for schooling. I would love to see you again Papa. So, if you are at all interested, please contact me and let me know.  
_

_With love,  
_

_Elena.  
_

Lovino read the letter several times with tears in his eyes. He finally put it back and picked up one of the notebooks. It was a journal his grandpa had been keeping. The first entry in it was November 23rd nine years ago. It wasn't really about much, he'd just spoken about what had happened that day. Lovino started to flip through the pages until one little word caught his eye. "murder."

_ October 9th,  
_

_Today wasn't a good one. My father died today at the age of 86. I sat with him all day as he laid in his bed. He told me that he wanted me to run the mafia when he passed. When I tried to tell him I couldn't and that I didn't want to, and that I didn't want Feli and Roma getting mixed up in the mafia he told me that was no excuse. He fought with me for a few minutes before we were interrupted by him having a fit of coughs. When he could finally speak again he told me I had to carry on the legacy of the Vargas family no matter what. He then told me that Alaric, my old friend, had been the cause of the house fire that killed the love of my life. I thought I could trust Alaric, but I guess I was wrong. Now all I want to know is why he did it. Why would he feel the need to go and kill her? I have done nothing to him. He has been my friend since I was fifteen, even when he went and joined a rivaling mafia as opposed to my fathers I still considered him a friend. I would do nothing to him, so why would he do such a thing to me? I can't stand not knowing. Well, for now I must stay in the dark and cut this entry short. Feli and Roma are now here, crying about the thunder. They're so cute!_

Lovino flipped a few more pages and stopped when he found Antonio's name in the book.

_October 25th,  
_

_Today I met a young Spanish boy. His name is Antonio. I was sitting on a park bench while Feli and Roma were off playing and the boy suddenly walked up to me and started talking to me. He said he wanted to keep me company so I told him the story of how my daughter Elena was born and all about her life as far as I knew. He seemed quite interested in the story, when I had finished he wanted to hear more, but I had to get Feli and Roma home for dinner. He was kind of sad about it so I told him that if he came back tomorrow I would tell him more stories. He had excitedly ran off after that, probably to go find his parents. He seemed to be just a couple years older than Roma though, with big green eyes and brown hair that was curly and messy. I also tried looking more into the death of Maria today, the mother of my daughter. I don't know why but I feel like I can't ask Alaric about it at all. I've been acting like I know nothing of it since I found out earlier this month and I'm afraid of what Alaric might do if I ask him about it. Alaric hasn't been himself lately. He's been acting kind of strange and hasn't spoken to me much. I wonder what's up with him..._

It was true. Lovino was right. And he had the proof right in his hands. He flipped to the last page that was written on. It's date said October 31st, but there wasn't just writing on the page. There was a picture laying there of his grandfather Feliciano and himself all smiling. A rare thing for Lovino, even at that age. He held the picture as he read the page. It was talking about what he had done with Feli and Lovino for Halloween, but it was also talking about how he was positive that Alaric was going to kill him. And he knew it was going to happen soon. He took up two pages with this entry, talking about how he didn't want to leave Feliciano and Lovino all alone. The page had random dots of wrinkles and some smudged ink in a couple places. Lovino started to cry, his tears landing on the page.

* * *

Damn, Lovino could run fast. Antonio had lost sight of him around one corner but had spotted the boy just as he made another turn down a street with a bunch of nice little houses. Of course at that point Antonio had to just start running out of energy. He had taken a deep breath and continued to follow the boy, but when he made it to the street with the houses he found that he had completely lost Lovino.

He had started to try and knock on peoples doors at that point, but most people weren't home right now, even in the rainy weather. So Antonio started knocking on the doors with cars outside the house. Five houses in and no one had seen a boy running down the street. He then spotted a girl sitting outside on her porch watching the rain and decided to go ask her. He stopped outside the fence gate and called over to the girl.

"Excuse me miss!" He called out. The girl looked at him with curiosity. She had blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen a boy run by here? He's got short brown hair with this stray curl on the right side of his head and he's wearing skinny jeans with a black t shirt and a kind of dull red hoodie." Antonio said. The girls eyes widened slightly and a smile crept onto her face.

"Do you mean Lovino Vargas? Oh wow was that really him? He sure has grown up!" The girl said.

"You saw him?!" Antonio asked excitedly. The girl nodded happily.

"Yep! Just two doors down and that's his house. I watched him run across the lawn. He almost slipped in the mud." She said, giggling at the end.

"Thank you so much!" Antonio said hurrying off.

"No problem! Hey bring him over on your way by the house again!" She yelled to the Spaniard happily.

Antonio ran up to the door, noticing that it was open and walked in. The floor was wet, and it looked like the water lead upstairs. Antonio quickly made his way up them and saw one of the bedroom doors open. He walked over to it and saw Lovino sitting on the bed with a picture in his hands crying. His clothes were still soaking wet and there was a note book next to him, opened on one of the last pages. Antonio walked over to the boy and looked at the picture in his hands. The three people in it all looked familiar. The man... he looked like...

"Lovino, is that your abuelo?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the picture for even a second. His entire body was shaking like a leaf from the cold and from his crying. Antonio moved the note book and sat down next to Lovino, putting an arm around the boy to comfort him.

"That's him you know. The man from the park." Antonio said. Lovino nodded again. They sat in silence for a while. Antonio wasn't sure what to say, but Lovino was the first to break the silence.

"Alaric killed him." Lovino said as fresh tears fell from his eyes. Antonio nodded slightly.

"Every thing is in that notebook. Hell, a good percentage of his life is probably in all these fucking note books!" Lovino said, letting out a sob at the end.

"How about we head home? Your soaked to the bone and your shaking really bad." Antonio suggested. Lovino shook his head.

"I don't wanna go back there." Lovino said.

"But Lovi, you're going to get sick." He tried to reason.

"I don't care! I don't want to go back to that fucking place with that fucking bastard who killed my fucking Nonno!" Lovino yelled, finally looking at Antonio. His eyes were red and puffy from crying but they burned with a fire that slightly scared Antonio.

"Then... how about I bring you to my house? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind you staying for a bit." Antonio said. Lovino looked back to the picture and was silent for a while before finally agreeing.

* * *

They were walking across the lawn when Lovino stopped and looked back at the house.

"What is it Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked to Antonio then back to the house.

"Just... wait here for a minute." He said, heading back into the house. So Antonio waited on the sidewalk in the pouring rain. A couple minutes later Lovino came walking out with a suit case. Antonio looked at the boy oddly.

"What is in there?" Antonio asked. Lovino started to walk down the street.

"I'll show you later." He said. Antonio sighed and followed the boy.

"Oh Lovi! Hold on!" Antonio said as they were passing the blonde girls house. The girl was no longer on the porch so Antonio opened the gate and walked in.

"Hey! You can't just trespass on people's property like that! You're gonna fucking get in trouble bastard!" Lovino yelled, now standing at the open gate, refusing to move from that spot. Antonio smiled and looked back at Lovino.

"No I won't Lovi! Besides, I was told to come over here when I passed by again." Antonio said. He then stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. After a few moments the door opened and a guy with spiked up hair stood before Antonio. He raised a brow at the Spaniard.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um... We're here to see the girl with the blonde hair and green eyes. I didn't really get her name." Antonio said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Who's 'we'?" He asked. Antonio smiled at the man.

"Me and Lovi! He's over there by the gate refusing to trespass on your property!" He said happily and moved so the man could see Lovino standing at the gate with a hand to his face, shaking his head.

"Oh! Lovi's here?! Bruder it's Lovino Vargas from when we were kids!" The blonde girl said excitedly as she appeared out of no where.

"Lovi!" The girl called out, causing Lovino to remove his hand from his face and look up. He squinted through the rain and spotted the girl.

"Bella?" He said.

"Oh! Lovi remembers me bruder!" She said happily then scooted out the door past her brother and ran over to Lovino, jumping onto him for a hug. They both fell to the ground and Lovino let out an "oof" as he hit the cement.

"Hey Bella." Lovino said breathlessly. The girl smiled happily down at the boy.

"Hallo Lovino! Long time no see!" She said cheerfully.

* * *

**The truth is revealed! So Belgium and the Netherlands have made their appearance, and all will be explained in the next chapter about them. Also, Lovino going over to Antonio's house! What will happen there?! You can already tell their definitely sick but what could happen in that time that they are together? Hmm you'll just have to wait and see! This is also the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm so happy! So, I hope you enjoyed this update, please leave a review and let me know what you think, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lovino sat in the middle seat of Abel's car between Antonio and Bella. Why were they in Abel's car? Well when they told Bella they were heading home she asked if they needed a ride Lovino had told her no, but she insisted on giving them a ride home till Lovino finally gave in. So they had told them the address to Antonio's house and been on their way. At the current moment Bella was chatting happily with Lovino where as Antonio was staring out the window with a pout on his face. This slightly worried Lovino, it was rare that the Spaniard didn't talk and pouting? That seemed foreign to Lovino. Not once had he seen Antonio seriously pout. He'd looked at Bella as she spoke, but he would glance over to Antonio every now and again.

"So why are you guys back in Italy? And how did you manage to get the same house you used to live in?" Lovino asked.

"Oh, well it's actually my grootmoeder's house. We used to live with her because my parents were trying to get back on their feet. But she hasn't been feeling too good lately, so we came back to take care of her." Bella said. Lovino nodded in understanding.

"So why were you two just out walking in the rain? You're going to catch a cold you know!" Bella said. Lovino shrugged.

"It's not like it's gonna kill me, it's just a cold. And who knows, maybe I won't catch one." Lovino said with a smirk. Bella looked at him with her 'are you serious?' face.

"Lovi, you're soaked to the bone!" Bella argued.

"That doesn't mean anything! Besides I'm not worried about me." He said, glancing over to Antonio again. Bella shrugged and sighed.

"Same old Lovi." She said, earning a smile from the Italian. He looked away from her to hide it slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by her.

"You definitely don't look the same though! You've grown up so much since I last saw you." She said, grabbing the boys chin and forcing him to look at her as she examined his face. He blushed heavily under her gaze and looked at the passenger seat.

"You're eyes have so many colors to them, and they shine differently since I last saw you. But your blush is ever the same! As red as a tomato!" She said, patting him on the cheek and letting go of his chin. Lovino chuckled in embarrassment and looked away from Bella again, settling his gaze on his lap.

"Th- thanks Bella." He said. Bella beamed.

"Oh! Do you remember years ago when you asked me for a kiss in Spanish? You were so cute!" She said. Lovino nodded, his face somehow getting darker in color.

"Yea, I remember." He said.

"You know, that offer is still open if you want to..." She said quietly in Lovino's ear. Lovino's breath caught in his throat and he quickly looked at Bella. She laughed when Lovino looked at her with the same scared expression he had on his face the first time she had agreed to the kiss.

"T-that's cool, I'm fine..." Lovino choked out. Bella giggled and hugged Lovino.

"Oh you're so cute Lovi!" She said. The car suddenly stopped, jerking everyone forward in their seats.

"We're here." Abel said. Lovino looked over to Antonio and noticed that he was already unbuckled and the car door was already open. He unbuckled himself and quickly stepped out after Antonio.

"Gracias for the ride." Antonio said to Abel. The man just stared at him till Antonio decided to look away.

"Well it was nice to meet you Bella!" Antonio said.

"You too! And it was nice to see you again Lovi! You two should come by again sometime!" She said happily. Lovino was blushing still and was staring at the ground.

"Yea, sounds good Bells." He said. She smiled and pulled the door closed. Abel started to pull away from the house and the boys waved as they left.

Antonio and Lovino walked slowly through the rain up to Antonio's front door.

"My mamá should be home, but my papa is probably at work still." Antonio said. Lovino nodded, his face completely blank, though on the inside he was nervous. It's not like there was anything going on between the two of them, but meeting his parents was kind of a big deal to Lovino. Especially since Lovino wasn't a very likeable person to most. Antonio pulled out his keys as he stepped up on the porch and began to unlock the door.

"Mamá! I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Antonio called out as he opened the door.

"In the kitchen sweetheart!" The woman yelled.

"Come on!" He said, smiling at Lovino. Antonio and Lovino stepped into the house and closed the door behind them. Lovino looked around the house curiously as he walked behind Antonio. The decor was cute and simple and there was pictures all over the place. Random paintings here and there, but mostly pictures of Antonio and who Lovino assumed was the boys parents. The house was filled with a warm aroma of food and Lovino realized just then how hungry he was.

"Mamá! This is Lovino!" Antonio said as he walked into the kitchen. Lovino looked up at the mention of his name. Antonio's mother turned to face the two boys with a smile. She had beautiful brown eyes and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. It was the same chocolate brown as Antonio's hair. She wore a pretty black dress with an apron over the front of it and black high heels. That didn't really seem like the proper attire to cook in to Lovino.

"It's nice to meet you Lovino!" She said happily. Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and nodded.

"You as well ma'am." He said.

"Dinner's almost ready, Antonio. And I'm going out with you're father for dinner tonight, I hope I made enough for you and you're friend." She said, glancing over to the food. Antonio smiled at his mom and stepped over to the stove to see what she was cooking.

"It smells good mamá! I'm sure there's enough for me and Lovi." He said. The woman smiled at her son then realized that he was soaking wet and gasped.

"Antonio! You're soaking wet! What have you been doing? Did you walk home in the rain again? You're going to catch a cold like that!" His mother scolded. Antonio chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's nothing mamá, I'll be fine." He said. His mother crossed her arms over her chest and gave him "the look." Antonio's shoulders slumped and he looked to the side.

"You march upstairs right now and get changed. And I hope you have clothes for you're friend as well. Poor thing is all soaked now." She said. Antonio sighed.

"Yes mamá." He said, trudging over to the door way.

"Um... it's actually my fault we're all wet ma'am... not Antonio's." Lovino said, looking straight into the woman's face. She sighed and dropped her head.

"I don't care who's fault it was, just go get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold." She said. Lovino nodded and followed Antonio as the Spaniard muttered "it's too late for that." Lovino knew he was right. He could already feel the sickness from being out in the rain for so long, and he felt kind of bad for making Antonio sick as well. They trudged up to Antonio's room and the Spaniard started to hunt for clothes as Lovino stood awkwardly by the door. Antonio glanced over to the young Italian.

"You know you don't have to stand by the door right. You can sit down somewhere." He said. Lovino nodded but continued to stand by the door. Antonio sighed at the boys stubbornness and grabbed some sweatpants with tomatoes on them and a white t shirt then handed them to Lovino.

"The bathroom is right next to my room. There should be some towels in there so you can dry off." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and took the clothes from Antonio with a quiet "grazie." He then exited the room and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. Antonio shook his head at the boys antics then began to get himself undressed.

* * *

When Lovino exited the bathroom he looked into Antonio's room, but the man wasn't there. He slowly walked down the stairs and looked around. He wasn't in the living room and he wasn't in the dining room. He was however in the kitchen pouring soup into two bowls.

"Did your mamma already leave?" Lovino asked. Antonio looked over his shoulder at Lovino.

"Yea. You just missed them." He said. Lovino nodded and continued to stand by the door way.

"Are you okay Lovi?" Antonio asked as he picked up the bowls and walked towards Lovino with them.

"Yea, I just don't know what to do with myself. I've never really gone over any ones house before." Lovino said, looking away with a blush on his face. Antonio looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asked. Lovino nodded.

"In case you haven't fucking noticed, not too many people like me. Most people stay away from me because of my attitude." Lovino said. Antonio chuckled as he walked to the living room.

"Oh you're not that bad, I'm sure if you'd try to talk to them instead of giving everyone the cold shoulder they'd like you. I mean, you gave me a chance and spoke to me." Antonio said. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"You were sitting in my fucking kitchen, and you're the one that started talking." Lovino argued. Antonio smiled and looked at him with a raised brow.

"Um Lovi, you talked back." Antonio said. Lovino glared at the Spaniard and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That means nothing. I talk to Feli all the time." Lovino said.

"Lovi, that's Feli. He's your brother. I was a complete stranger and you **spoke** to me!" Antonio said as he sat down. Lovino glared at him for a moment longer before huffing and sitting down on the couch. A pout had formed on his face and he looked in the opposite direction of Antonio. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle at the boys antics.

"You're so cute Lovi!" He said cheerfully as he handed a bowl of soup to Lovino. The boy took it with a muttered "grazie" and they ate in silence.

* * *

Feliciano was in Ludwig's room pacing. Lovino and Antonio had been missing for an hour now and Feliciano had no way of contacting them. Lovino had left his phone at home and he didn't know Antonio's. Gilbert didn't seem to know where they were either, but wasn't really as worried as Feliciano was.

"I don't get it! Why would Lovino just leave and not tell us he's going out, especially when it's raining so badly." Feliciano said. Ludwig sighed but continued to read the book of German history in his hand.

"I'm sure they are fine Feliciano." Ludwig said. Feliciano shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense though!" Feliciano said, waving his arms about. Ludwig sighed once more and placed down his book, standing up from his seat and walking over to Feliciano. He pulled the smaller male into a hug and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"It's okay Feliciano. Just calm down. If they haven't contacted us by morning or come back then we'll try to find them." Ludwig said. Feliciano stood there for a moment before nodding and wrapping his arms around Ludwig's waist.

"Okay..." He said. He then looked up at the German and getting on his tippy toes gave him a peck on the lips, causing the taller male to blush before leaning down and kissing Feliciano.

* * *

Antonio dropped his and Lovino's bowls into the sink and walked back to the living room where he had left the little Italian.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Antonio asked. Lovino raised his eyebrow in thought. What did he want to do? Well... he could think of a couple things that he might like to do with the Spaniard, but those were thoughts he really didn't need to get into right now. Though, it would be the perfect time. His parents were out and they had the house all to themselves. And they'd probably be gone for a good amount of time... Lovino shook his head. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. It wasn't appropriate. Antonio was looking at him curiously and Lovino blushed slightly under his gaze.

"How about we just watch tv for now." He said. Antonio nodded then sat back down, picking up the remote and starting to flick through the channels.

They both watched the channels for a few minutes before changing them, Lovino shaking his head slightly in disapproval. Antonio glanced over to Lovino. _What are you doing?_ He thought. _Yo__u are all alone with him right now and all you're going to do is watch **TV**? This is you're chance man! _A voice shouted in his head. _No, I don't like Lovi that way. __We're just friends. But... he is adorable... And he does kind of smell good... Now that I think about it a little more we are sitting kind of closer than most people would consider normal for friends. But I don't like him... right?_

_Dude you are so in denial...  
_

Antonio looked over to Lovino as he stopped on the next channel.

"Is this show good?" He asked. Lovino looked at Antonio with a raised brow. He was really close. Lovino's eyes grew slightly and a blush spread across his face.

"... Yea." He said breathlessly. Antonio watched as Lovino's tongue darted out across his plump pink lips to moisten them and he felt his heart beat pick up. He slowly, oh so agonizingly slowly, leaned toward Lovino. He stopped centimeters away from Lovino's mouth. He could feel the boys quick breaths against his face as he tried to calm himself down. Lovino however grew impatient and leaned forward the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a clumsy kiss. It was a soft kiss at first and Lovino was really the only one kissing, but when it all processed in Antonio's head he started to kiss back and soon deepened the kiss, making it much more hotter than before.

Lovino soon found himself being pushed onto his back and Antonio had started to straddle his hips. Lovino moved his legs up onto the couch to be more comfortable.

Antonio ran his tongue along Lovino's bottom lip, causing the boy to shiver under him and hesitantly open his mouth to allow the other access. Lovino put his hands on Antonio's chest and slowly slid them up into his hair, grabbing onto the damp chocolate locks and pulling slightly. Antonio hummed into the kiss and sucked Lovino's bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a rough bite, causing the Italian to whimper under him. Antonio snapped out of his lust filled daze at that point and pulled away from Lovino.

"Oh shit, did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly. Lovino looked at him incredulously.

"Che cazzo?! No you moron! Why the fuck did you stop?" Lovino said. Antonio looked at him for a moment with wide eyes. Lovino sighed and pushed the man off of him.

"Whatever, cazzo idiota..." He said, pouting and looking away from the man. He crossed his legs when he sat up and glared at the TV.

Antonio was confused. He didn't hurt Lovino? Then why had he whimpered then? And why was he so mad now?

Ohh right... Lovino liked it rough...

* * *

**Yes, I said tippy toes... Don't judge me. Any who, two kisses in one chapter?! What?! XD I'm a dork. But I must say. Antonio and Lovino's kiss was pretty hot... And it was REALLY fun to write XD I also realized, I didn't explain a whole lot about Bella and Able did I? Hmm... did I? I don't know, you let me know what you think on that matter... Well, you enjoy! Reviews are love :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Lovino had soon found out he was correct, he definitely got sick. It was kind of bad and lasted a lot longer than he would've liked. After the kiss he had shared with Antonio they kind of just sat there awkwardly. Then the next thing Lovino knew he was woken up to Antonio shaking him and saying Feliciano was on the phone. The small detail that the Spaniard had left out was that Feliciano was freaking out, so the moment he Lovino took the phone and said hello Feliciano started screaming questions in his ear. Due to the fact that it was early and Lovino was still tired, and his whole body felt like it was on fire, he ended up throwing Antonio's phone across the room. Antonio had freaked out and rushed over to his phone to make sure it was okay as Lovino groaned and tossed an arm over his eyes. Lovino assumed that Ludwig had taken the phone from Feliciano after that cause when Antonio got back on the phone he was talking pretty calmly and didn't have to repeat himself several times, where as if he was talking to Feli the boy would be too busy freaking out to listen to what the Spaniard had to say. After Antonio had finished his explanation Lovino held out his hand to the Spaniard, waiting for the phone to be placed in his hand. When Antonio had placed the small device in his hands he pressed the phone to his ear and told Ludwig that he wouldn't be coming home for a while. When Ludwig started to ask why he ended the call and tossed the phone back to Antonio.

Now, a little over week had gone by and Lovino hadn't returned once. It had taken him a little under a week to get better and fuck did he feel horrible in that time. Antonio had gotten sick as well, but he somehow got better a lot faster than the little Italian. In the time Lovino had been sick he had just worn Antonio's clothes, which he soon realized were too big for him and the older boys pajama pants were constantly slipping off his hips, so when he got up he had to hold onto them to make sure they didn't fall. However, Lovino was very thankful that Antonio's mother, who he soon found out was named Emilia, was a stay at home mom since it meant that for the first time in fourteen years he got to see what it was like to have a mother again. The woman had immediately started taking care of him as if he was her own when she had woken up the next morning. At breakfast Lovino had gotten to meet Antonio's father, who seemed like a pretty nice man that rather enjoyed teasing his son. Lovino had really only been in his right mind through half of the meal though and didn't really eat much. Though his mother didn't really mind when she found out that Lovino was sick. In fact after she found out she forced the boy to go lay down in Antonio's room and rest. She sent Antonio up soon after that. The Spaniard had told him that after coming back into the kitchen she felt Antonio's head and sent him up as well.

Back to the current day though, it was a Saturday morning and Lovino had woken up pretty late. Though he didn't feel like getting out of Antonio's bed since it was so warm and comfy. So he sat there thinking on the past events of the week. Well, more like one event of the week. He hadn't really thought about it the whole time he'd been there, but now it had popped into his head. Lovino wouldn't admit it out loud, but it had been his first kiss, and though it was kind of weird at first the kiss had definitely been good. Especially when Antonio... Lovino clicked his tongue in distaste and turned over in the bed. He came face to face with the still sleeping Spaniard and frowned.

He started to replay the kiss in his head over and over as he stared at Antonio. Why did he have to stop when he bit him? It had felt so fucking good!

"Fucking bastard..." He muttered quietly. Antonio's eyes cracked open and he looked at Lovino curiously.

"What?" He asked, causing Lovino to jump and back up slightly in the bed. He glared at the man as pink dusted over his cheeks in embarrassment.

"N-nothing! Go back to fucking sleep!" Lovino said quickly. Antonio sighed and flipped onto his back.

"I can't! I've been trying for an hour!" Antonio said. Lovino shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"So why don't you just get up?" Lovino asked. Antonio shrugged.

"I didn't want to... I kind of like just... lying in bed with you." Antonio said embarrassedly. Lovino opened his eyes and looked at Antonio who was looking at him with a blush on his face. Lovino's heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat as a blush spread across his own face. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out and as he sat there speechless Antonio turned back on his side and leaned closer to the Italian. They were inches apart when Antonio's door opened.

"Antonio, Lovino! Get out of bed! It's almost one o'clock in the afternoon!" Emilia said. Antonio jumped and looked over his shoulder.

"O-okay mom, be down in a minute!" He said. She nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Antonio sighed and looked over to Lovino, who was currently smothering himself with one of Antonio's pillows. Antonio smirked and lifted up the pillow, peeking underneath to see Lovino's face as red as a tomato.

"You can come out now Lovi." Antonio said with a chuckle. Lovino slowly peeked out from under the pillow and narrowed his eyes at Antonio.

"Fuck off." He said.

"Come on Lovi it's time to get up!" Antonio said as he hopped out of his bed. Lovino shook his head and hid back under the pillow.

"I'm not fucking going anywhere." Lovino said. Antonio sighed with a smile on his face.

"Okay, I guess I'll just have too..." He started, leaning over the bed and scooping Lovino up into his arms, earning a squeak from the younger male.

"Pick you up!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Put me down right now you fucking bastard!" Lovino yelled as he thrashed about in Antonio's hold. The Spaniard just laughed and walked over to his door, some how managing to keep Lovino in his arms and open the door. Lovino was hitting Antonio in the chest as he walked in an attempt to make the older male put him down. Though he didn't finally place him on his feet till they were in the kitchen and Antonio's mother was giving them an odd but amused look.

"What are you two doing?" She said with a laugh. Antonio smiled at his mother.

"Lovi didn't want to get up, so I carried him down here." Antonio said as he place Lovino on his feet. Lovino pouted with a blush on his face and grabbed the blanket hanging around his waist, placing it over his shoulders.

"Stupid bastard." Lovino mumbled, causing Antonio to chuckle and ruffle the boys hair affectionately. Lovino bit his tongue when Antonio touched his curl.

"Don't fuckin do that!" He said sharply as he swatted Antonio's hand away. Antonio laughed and walked over to the fridge to look for food.

"Lovino, your mother can't possibly approve of such language. And it's not nice to swear at people so much." Emilia scolded while washing the dishes. Lovino looked down as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't really have a mother to tell him not to swear, not that it would make much of a difference to him, swearing was just natural to him.

Antonio looked over to Lovino when he stayed silent and noticed the pained look on the boys face. He frowned and looked over to his mom.

"Mamá, Lovino's mother died when he was two..." Antonio said. Emilia's eyes widened and she looked at Lovino apologetically.

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. Lovino looked up at the woman with a forced smile, but his eyebrows were furrowed in pain.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm gonna just... go sit down." Lovino said, turning around and walking out of the kitchen, Antonio's blanket dragging behind him on the floor.

"Poor thing..." Emilia said after he walked out.

"Baby, why don't you go see if he wants to go out? He hasn't been outside for a few days and it will get his mind off of his mamá." She said. Antonio stared at the doorway for a moment then nodded and closed the refrigerator door.

"Can I borrow the car mamá?" Antonio asked. His mother paused in thought for a moment then nodded.

"Si, just be careful okay? God forbid you were to get into a wreck." She said. Antonio smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Gracias mamá! We'll be back later!" Antonio said happily. Emilia smiled.

"Adios sweetie! And don't get into any trouble!" She said.

"Lovi! You wanna go get something to eat?" Antonio asked cheerfully as he ran into the living room. Lovino was curled up in a ball on the couch with Antonio's blanket, taking up two cushions. He jumped at the sound of Antonio's voice and wiped at his eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Lovino said quietly. Antonio's shoulders slumped and he walked over to Lovino. He grabbed one of his arms, pulling him off the couch and into a tight embrace. Lovino stiffened for a moment, but as they stood there longer he relaxed and hugged the Spaniard back. Lovino felt his stomach rumble and he sniffled as he pulled back from Antonio slightly and looked up at him.

"So food?" Lovino asked, causing Antonio to laugh.

"Yea, just let me go grab your clothes from the laundry room." Antonio said, reluctantly releasing the Italian and walking out of the room. Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair before trudging up to Antonio's room.

* * *

Gilbert frowned and threw a rock into the near by forest.

"Man this is totally unawesome! It's been over a week and we still haven't seen or heard from Antonio cause he's been hanging out with that tomato fucker!" Gilbert complained. Francis sighed.

"Mon ami, Antonio was sick for half of the week, and the rest of the time he was taking care of Lovino." Francis said. Gilbert looked at Francis in confusion.

"How the fuck do you know that?" He asked. Francis' eyes widened.

"N-no reason!" He said nervously with his hands before him in defense. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the french man.

"Have you been talking to him?" Gilbert asked.

"No no! Well... Maybe a little..." Francis said.

"DUDE! That's so not awesome! Why has he been talking to you and not me?!" Gilbert yelled.

"He hasn't been talking to me! He just quickly texted me this morning when I asked why he wasn't in school all week!" Francis said defensively.

"He... might have also called me sometime last week to talk about something important." Gilbert glared at the man.

"What the fuck was so important that he could call you but he couldn't text me?!" Gilbert asked.

"I am sworn to secrecy!" Francis said, turning his head from the albino.

"Francy-pants I'm gonna punch you in the head if you don't tell me! Besides, it can't be that private if he told you!" Gilbert said. Francis scoffed.

"I am offended! I can keep secrets just fine! Especially when it comes to you and Antonie!" Francis said. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Ja sure! That's totally why I always talk to you about my secrets!" Gilbert said sarcastically.

"You do when it comes to l'amour!" Francis said, slapping himself in the face when he realized what he just said. Gilbert's eyes widened then he smirked.

"Ohh so Toni is in love eh? Who's the special lady?" Gilbert asked. Francis shook his head.

"Non! I have already said too much, Antonie will kill me if I tell you anymore!" Francis said.

"Mien Gott! What if I guess it? Shake your head for no and if I get it right don't do anything!" Gilbert bargained. Francis thought about it for a moment then sighed.

"Fine, but if it comes up with Antonie I told you nothing!" Francis said in exasperation. Gilbert grinned and clapped his hands together. He was totally going to get this!

"Is it Lin Wang?" Francis shook his head.

"Is it that Vietnamese chick?" Another shake of the head.

"What about that new girl Bella?" Nope.

"Natalia?" No

"Sofia?" No

"It's not Elizabeta is it?" He asked, worried he might have to fight his best friend for the girl of his dreams. He sighed in relief when Francis shook his head.

"Then who the fuck is it?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not telling you anything." Francis said. Gilbert huffed in annoyance.

"Come on man, just one little hint!" Gilbert pleaded. Francis thought about it for a moment. What would do the least amount of damage to him?

"You need to think outside the box mon ami." He finally said. Gilbert stuck his tongue out in thought as Francis stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"... Arthur?" He finally asked. Francis shook his head.

"It's not me is it? Cause that would be totally awkward!" Francis stared at him with a disgusted look as he shook his head.

"Feli?" No

"Well who is it?!" Francis stared at him with his "are you serious right now?" look.

"Think harder."

"... Lovino?" Francis just stared at him and Gilbert's eyes widened.

"Oh mien gott! He likes Lovino?!" Francis nodded solemnly. Gilbert sighed and shook his head.

"Why would he like that asshole? He's not even the slightest bit awesome! He always smells of garlic and he's constantly insulting people and swearing! I mean, he might be more attractive if he acted more like Feli, but seriously, that guy sucks!" Gilbert ranted. Francis sighed.

"Oh mon ami, it is l'amour! Antonie could care less about those factors, because they are all part of what makes Lovino Lovino, and he accepts it all. He told me he's never felt the way he does about Lovino for someone else. And when he explained it, I just knew it was amour!" Francis said happily. Gilbert made a face at the odd french man.

"Ja, so any ways. What did Antonio call you about anyways?" Gilbert asked. Francis huffed.

"I can't tell you that either. I swore Gilbert!" Gilbert stared at him for a moment.

"Dude, you've already made it known to me that Antonio is in love, no not love, I'm not saying it's love yet. That Antonio likes Lovino, just tell me what he called for." Gilbert said. Francis sighed.

"Fine, but if you tell Antonie I told you I will get you!" Francis said, making Gilbert laugh.

"What are you going to do, hurt me? You're too weak for that!" Gilbert said in amusement. Francis glared.

"Screw you." He said, turning away from the albino.

"I bet you'd like that." Gilbert said with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't tell you why Antonie called now since you've decided to act this way toward me." Francis said, sticking his tongue out at Gilbert.

"No! I was just playing man, Es tut mir leid! Bitte sagen Sie mir!" Gilbert said quickly. Francis smirked.

"Fine fine, but no more of your shenanigans!" Francis said, Gilbert nodding in agreement. Francis sighed, he couldn't believe he was about to do this to Antonio. Maybe he shouldn't. It wasn't too late to change his mind, he still hadn't told Gilbert what had happened. He could just tell him no and continue on with his life, though the rest of his day would probably suck. Gilbert would be bugging him constantly if he didn't tell him, pleading with the man to know. That thought didn't seem too appealing to the french man, so he decided to go ahead and tell the albino what happened.

"He kissed Lovino and called me to tell me about it." Francis said quickly. Gilbert sat there for a minute then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I need all the details, time, day, where it happened, how it happened, what was said, what they were wearing, all the moves he used and how long it lasted." Gilbert said, nodding his head slightly as he went over the list in his head again. Francis looked at Gilbert oddly. Wasn't it his job to ask those questions?

"What's wrong with you?" Francis asked. Gilbert raised an eye brow to the blonde.

"Nothing. Now, details man! Tell me everything!" Gilbert said. Francis sighed. He felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately. Then again he'd been around Gilbert a lot, and though he did love to hang out with his two best friends Gilbert just seemed to make him sigh a lot.

"I'm not sure I can answer all of that, Antonie didn't give me **that** much detail." Francis said.

"As much as you can then!" Gilbert said.

* * *

_Francis was sitting on his bed, listening to music as he texted Michelle, this cute little brunette from Seychelles that he'd met the other day. As he was answering back to a text, writing something romantic but provocative, he was interrupted by a call from Antonio. He pressed the answer button and held the phone up to his ear._

_"Bonsoir Antonie, can you please hold on for a moment?" Francis asked.  
_

_"Uh.. si!" Antonio said into the phone. Francis pulled the phone away from his ear and told the girl he would be right back.  
_

_"Bon, quoi de neuf?" Francis asked. He listened to Antonio stumble over his words for a few minutes before stopping him.  
_

_"Antonie! Take a deep breath and try to think clearly!" Francis told the Spaniard. He heard him suck in a breath then let it out.  
_

_"Now, tell me what is the matter." Francis said.  
_

_"Okay well, I just kinda... made out with Lovi." He said quietly. A large grin spread across the blondes face.  
_

_"Really? Congrats mon ami! So what happened?" Francis said happily.  
_

_"Well, we were just sitting on the couch watching TV, my parents went out to eat so we were here alone, and I was thinking on my feelings for Lovi and not really paying attention to the show so when I stopped on a channel I asked him if he wanted to watch that show and he'd looked at me and blushed all cutely, like he normally does."_

_"Hold on mon ami, slow down a bit. You're talking really fast." Francis interrupted. Antonio sighed but continued._

_"Then we kind of just sat there staring at each other and I started to move toward him and then we kissed. I was kind of in shock at first, cause Lovi had initiated it, and then soon enough I found myself on top of him on the couch. He was still blushing too. So then I licked his lips and as soon as he opened his mouth I slipped my tongue in." Francis didn't really mind all the information, he actually quite enjoyed it, being the kind of pervert he was. Though he didn't expect Antonio to tell him this much detail, at least not with out some begging on the french mans part.  
_

_"Then I felt him slid his hands up my chest and into my hair, and he pulled on it kind of roughly. And you know how rough I can get when it comes to this kind of stuff, so I bit his lip and when I heard him whimper I immediately pulled away from him and asked him if I had hurt him, cause you know, a lot of people have complained about how rough I can get and he got mad and it all ended there. He pushed me off of him and sat back up on the couch with his legs crossed. He's asleep now though, he's laying his head in my lap." Antonio said, saying the last part with happiness.  
_

_"Well... That was a really descriptive explanation. Not that I'm complaining, I just wasn't expecting that from you mon ami." Francis said. He then smirked.  
_

_"So, I guess this means I was right about your feelings for the little Italian non?" Francis asked.  
_

_"Si, you were right amigo." Antonio said. Francis mentally celebrated as he grinned like a mad man._

* * *

Gilbert frowned.

"That's it? You didn't get any other details?" He asked. Francis nodded and the other man huffed.

"Whatever, I still just can't believe Toni has a thing for Lovino." Gilbert said, putting a hand on his hip and scratching his head in confusion. Francis laughed.

"Well believe it mon ami. In fact, Antonie said he might even ask Lovino out on a date." Francis said, waggling his eye brows at the albino then winking. Gilbert chuckled at his friend and push him slightly.

"I don't care, Toni can do what he wants, but him and Lovino will never be as awesome a couple as me and Elizabeta!" Gilbert said. Francis laughed.

"Mon ami, you are not even dating her yet! You just go and bug her from time to time!" Francis said.

"Oh shut up!" Gilbert said with a pout.

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" Antonio asked Lovino as they walked down the street. Lovino was wearing his own jeans, but had kidnapped one of Antonio's pull on hoodies. It was grey and read "España" in gold lettering with a red outline. The Spaniard had made a comment on it, but Lovino just blushed and ignored him. So Antonio sighed and led Lovino outside to his mothers old red Abarth. Lovino hadn't seen it the week before and since he hadn't been out of the house he didn't have a chance, so when he had finally seen the car he fell in love with it.

Lovino shrugged as he looked at the sky. It was still dark from the clouds blocking out the sun, but Lovino didn't really mind so long as it didn't rain. He was however glad that he put on Antonio's sweater, because there was a chill outside, and the wind was just making it worse.

"I don't care, I need to pick up some of my clothes from the Beilschmidt household sometime today." Lovino said.

"Why, my clothes seem to do the job." Antonio teased. Lovino gave him his signature look before looking away and shaking his head.

"Shut up, I need clothes dammit." Lovino said. Antonio chuckled.

"Si, okay. We'll go over before dinner." Antonio said. Lovino nodded.

"So that brings us back to the question of what you want to do in the mean time." Antonio said. Lovino sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Fuck, I don't know. How about the art museum down the street. It's free." Lovino suggested, running his hand through his hair. Antonio's eyes lit up slightly at the thought of not having to pay money. He didn't have a lot of money so that was a pretty good idea to him.

"Okay! You lead the way mi tomate!" He said cheerfully. Lovino glared at the Spaniard.

"I am not a tomato." He said with venom. Antonio just laughed it off and followed the Italian to the art museum.

* * *

"Ve~ I miss fratello." Feliciano said as he looked out the window of the restaurant sadly. Ludwig sighed through his nose. He hated to see Feliciano so sad.

"It's okay Feliciano. Antonio said yesterday that Lovino wasn't sick anymore. So even if he still doesn't come home anytime soon, you'll still see him at school." Ludwig said, hoping to make the smaller boy happy.

"Ve~ I know, but..." He started, looking down at his lap.

"I don't want to lose him too Ludwig. I've already lost mamma papa and nonno... I don't know what I'll do if I lose my fratello!" He said, starting to cry. Ludwig pushed aside the fact that they were out in public and making a scene and started to try and comfort his love.

"Feli, it's okay. You're not going to lose Lovino. This should be a good thing. I mean sure, he has been away from the house for a while, but at least we know he's safe. And Lovino finally has a friend. You know he doesn't get along with people so he doesn't go out often, this is a big step for him. And you know you're going to see him soon." Ludwig said. Feliciano nodded and smiled up at Ludwig, causing a light shade of pink to dust across his cheeks and a small smile to come to his normally stoic face.

"You're right Luddy. Grazie! I don't know what I did to deserve you!" He said. Ludwig couldn't help but think the same about the little Italian.

"Ja, no problem." He said.

* * *

**But is Lovino really safe? Hmmm... Things to think about :D but who would he not be safe from, that is the real question :O lol wow, anyways I hope you enjoyed this update. Please review and let me know what you think!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Can't you just go in grab some clothes and other necessities while I wait in the car for you?" Lovino asked. Antonio shook his head.

"No, mi querido. I don't know what's yours in the bathroom. Besides, I'm sure Feli has missed you. It would be good for you to see your brother!" Antonio said with a smile on his face. Lovino huffed.

"But Feli's going to get all touchy and won't shut up the moment he sees me!" Lovino said. Antonio raised a brow.

"And?" Lovino dropped his head and sighed.

"Fine. But when we need to fucking get out of there, you're telling him so!" Lovino said. Antonio's smile widened.

"Sí, bueno!" He said happily, walking up to the door of the Beilschmidt household with Lovino in tow. Antonio knocked on the door several times then waited patiently for the door to open, bouncing on the balls of his feet and humming quietly. As they waited, Lovino felt the urge to just walk away completely. He'd buy a new toothbrush and deodorant and just wear Antonio's clothes. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea – Too late for that now though. Gilbert answered the door, looking slightly surprised to see the two boys, but the surprise was quickly replaced by his signature cocky grin.

"Toni, Lovino! What are you two doing here?" Gilbert asked.

"Hola, Gilbert! We're here to get clothes for Lovi!" Antonio said. Gilbert studied the Italian for a moment then laughed when he saw Antonio's hoodie on the boy.

"Kesesese. Nice sweater, Lovino. Didn't know you were so into Spain!" Gilbert teased. Lovino blushed and glared at Gilbert.

"Vaffanculo, testadi patate!" Lovino yelled. He then pushed past the albino and quickly made his way to the stairs. Gilbert and Antonio watched as he left. When Gilbert looked back at the Spaniard his expression was completely serious.

"Okay, Toni, spill the beans before the pasta lover gets back." Gilbert said. Antonio looked at him with a raised brow.

"Que?" Gilbert sighed in exasperation.

"What's up with you and Lovino? He spends over a week at your house then comes back here wearing your sweater, both of you don't show up to school, even on the days that you were better, and I haven't talked to you since last week before you had gone to take a shower in my bathroom. I came back to my room and you were gone, then I go down stairs and see the front door open. I didn't know what to think, I thought someone had come and fucking kidnapped you. Then the next morning, Ludwig and Feli are asking me for your number 'cause Lovino is missing and come to find out you two are at your house perfectly safe. What the fuck is up with you?" Gilbert said quietly as if someone was listening in on their conversation. Though that was quite possible since Francis was over.

"Nothing mi amigo. I guess I've just been kind of out of it lately since I've been so busy." Antonio said. Gilbert looked at him incredulously.

"Busy with what? Taking care of Lovino?" Gilbert said. Antonio's brows furrowed in aggravation.

"Both me and Lovi have been sick, and yes, I was taking care of him for a couple days, the two days that I wasn't sick, Lovino still was. Then I had homework to take care of for all week, which Kiku was dropping off for me and on top of that, I've been helping around the house, even while I was sick and my mother didn't know. So I'm sorry I've been too busy to talk to you, Gilbert." Antonio spat at the albino.

"Apparently you haven't been that busy if you have the time to talk to Feli and Francis." Gilbert said, narrowing his eyes at the Spaniard.

"I've only talked to Francis twice in the past week and it was brief! And as for Feli, he calls in the morning and my mom wakes me up and hands me the phone." Antonio said.

"Ja, whatever. I can't believe you're falling for the tomato fucker, Toni. And kissing him! Mein Gott!" Gilbert said, shaking his head. Antonio glared at Gilbert, a fire in his eyes that showed quite rarely and the great urge to just punch his friend square in the face.

"Escucha, Gilbert, Lovino puede ser grosero y una especie de idiota, y me encanta eso de él, eso es lo que hace que Lovino Lovino, pero puede ser amable y cariñoso. Él tiene un buen corazón, y ver si no se puede joder que , eso es demasiado malo para ti mi amigo. Lovino Pero me encanta y que tendrá que superarlo!" Antonio said very quickly. Gilbert could tell the boy was angry since he was talking in Spanish, but he decided to ignore the screaming in his head that told him to shut up and spoke again.

"Toni, ich habe mit ihm seit acht Jahren lebte, gibt es nichts, was Sie sagen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass Lovino überhaupt schön ist kann." He said with venom. Antonio grit his teeth in anger then quickly lifted his fist, rearing his arm back, and punched Gilbert in the face, knocking the albino on his ass.

"Lovino we're leaving!" Antonio yelled into the house.

* * *

As all of that was going on Lovino was up in his bedroom with Feliciano seated on his bed with a big smile on his face.

"Ve~ Fratello, I'm so happy to see you again. And it's good to know that you're feeling okay!" Feliciano said happily. Lovino nodded, gathering things from his closet.

"Si, it's good to see you Feli. How have things been going around here?" He asked, glancing up to his brother as he placed a heap of clothes on the end of his bed.

"They've been good. Ludwig has been keeping me company while you were away, though sometimes he can't because of Alaric giving him jobs to do, so I'm left home alone at those times." Feliciano said, his expression dropping slightly as he thought about being alone. Lovino looked at his brother apologetically.

"Mi dispiace, fratello minore." Lovino said. Feliciano smiled sadly at his brother, though he tried his best to make the smile look like one of happiness.

"Ve~ It's okay fratello. It's not so bad; I normally find something to do. Just the other day I went out with Kiku while Ludwig was away on a job." Feliciano said. Lovino dropped his head as he messily folded a shirt. Feliciano saw him having trouble and took the shirt from him, folding it himself to help his brother.

"It doesn't need to be perfect you know." Lovino said quietly.

"I know." Feliciano said with a small smile. They stayed quiet for a while with Feliciano folding shirts as Lovino looked around the room for anything else he may need.

"Fratello?" Feliciano said quietly. Lovino turned his head to look at his brother.

"Si?" He said. He noticed that Feliciano had stopped folding and was looking down with his hair hiding his face.

"When are you going to come home?" Feliciano choked out. Lovino felt a sudden pain in his chest and looked away from Feliciano.

"I... I um... when... I don't know Feli." He said, hanging his head. He heard a few sobs come from his brother.

"I miss you, fratello. I don't want to lose you too." Feliciano said between sobs. Lovino could've sworn his heart was breaking at that moment. He hated when Feliciano cried, especially when he was the cause. He sighed and stopped what he was doing, walking over to his brother and pulling him into a hug. Feliciano immediately wrapped his arms around his brother and held him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay, Feli. You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you. I'm... not really sure if I'm going to come back here. But, if I go live somewhere else, Feli, you can come live with me if you want okay?" He said. Feliciano nodded slightly.

"Okay fratello. But, can Ludwig live with us too?" Feliciano asked, muffled by the sweater his brother wore. Lovino sighed.

"Sure Feli." He wasn't too sure if he was crazy about the idea of the potato bastard living with them, but if it would make his brother happy, then he supposed he could live with it.

"Lovino, we're leaving!" They heard Antonio yell, suddenly breaking the silence. They both looked to the door with a raised eyebrow, but Lovino was the first to stand up and go see what was going on. Feliciano quickly followed his brother, grabbing onto his arm when he caught up to him. They noticed Francis exiting Gilbert's room and walking out to see what was going on. When they all got to the stairs they saw Gilbert on the ground by the front door, holding his bleeding nose, and Antonio waiting impatiently on the porch. Francis immediately ran down the stairs and to Gilbert to see if the man was okay.

"Antonie, what is going on?" Francis asked.

"Vete a la mierda, Francis!" Antonio yelled, startling the french man. "Lovi, come on!"

"Wh- what about-?"

"I'll buy you new ones!" He yelled as he started to walk away. Lovino looked at Feliciano sadly. When Feliciano noticed him looking at him he reluctantly released his brother's arm and looked down.

"I'm sorry, fratellino." Lovino said, faking a small smile, hoping it looked genuine. Feliciano smiled sadly back at his brother.

"It's okay, fratello. I'm just happy I got to see you." Feliciano said, more tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll see you Monday at school." He said. Felciano nodded and Lovino hurried down the stairs. Antonio was apparently already in the car since he could hear the horn being honked. He ran over to the small car and hopped into the front seat, Antonio driving away once the car door was shut and before Lovino could put on his seat belt.

"What the fuck happened back there?" Lovino asked after he was finally buckled.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. We'll go buy you new clothes soon." Antonio said, glaring daggers at the road. Lovino huffed.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you damn tomato bastard! Something obviously happened!" Lovino yelled.

"It's nothing! We'll go buy you new clothes tomorrow." Antonio said.

Lovino was now getting angry. He hated being lied to, especially when he knew that the person was lying straight to his face. In his opinion, it was fine if you didn't want to talk about it, but you don't have to lie to him and tell him that nothing is wrong. Feliciano would do it from time to time and it pissed him off. Though in the end, Feli would always tell him what was the matter.

"I don't want new fucking clothes dammit! I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with you!" Lovino yelled angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, just drop it." Antonio growled out, looking briefly to Lovino with fire in those emerald orbs. Lovino's breath got caught in his throat and his heart started to race in his chest. He felt excitement swell inside of him and his face turned a bright red. He furrowed his brows slightly and bit his lip, looking out the window at the cars quickly passing them by.

Antonio sighed, running a hand through his hair and watching the road. "Lo siento, Lovi. I didn't mean to get so angry." Antonio said. Lovino shook his head.

"It's cool." He said quietly, but loud enough for Antonio to hear.

"How about we go get something to eat?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded.

"Si, let's get some pizza." He said. Antonio chuckled.

"Si, pizza it is!" He said happily.

It was odd, he was so upset one moment then suddenly he's fine? What was up with him? Maybe Lovino was just over thinking this. Though, he had to admit, Antonio reminded him greatly of his Grandfather at times.

* * *

Lovino pulled his hood over his head as he sneaked out of Antonio's room and tiptoed through the house. His current objective was to hunt down his Grandfather's old mafia. See, that evening when he had gone back to his house to pick up his things, the first thing he had done was grab his cell phone and his charger and placed them in the front pocket of the sweater he was wearing. So when he and Antonio arrived back at the Carriedo residence, the first thing Lovino had done was plug in his phone and text Kiku, asking him about mafia's in the area. He then had grabbed the suitcase he had grabbed from his old home and brought it down stairs, sitting in Antonio's living room looking through the notebooks and letters that were held within the case.

Antonio had been seated on the couch behind him looking over his shoulder the whole time with the TV playing in the background. A couple hours later he had gone upstairs to get his phone and found that Kiku had sent him a whole list of mafia's that also told him who their bosses were and some facts about the mafia's. There was one that had struck him as odd though. It was a mafia with no boss. Kiku said that after their previous boss had been killed they decided that instead of picking a new boss they would all be equal. Lovino had asked where that mafia's hide out was located and decided that after Antonio had fallen asleep he would sneak out and try to find the hideout.

So now, here he was sneaking out of Antonio's home into the cold night air. He was glad he had been wearing Antonio's hoodie all day since if he had taken it off he wouldn't have thought to bring a jacket and he wouldn't want to go back into the house so he would've frozen his ass off.

He ran across the back yard and jumped over the gate. Of course he ended up scrapping his leg in the process. He tried to examine it in the dim streetlight, but to no avail. He sighed, deciding to just check it in the morning and ran down the alleyway. If he was correct, the place wasn't too far from Antonio's house.

When he finally made it, he stood outside the entrance, doubled over, trying to catch his breath. The man that stood outside the door wore a heavy green jacket with black pants and brown dress shoes. His hair was a light brown and slicked back. He had a cigarette hanging between his lips and he was looking worriedly at Lovino.

"Hey, you okay kid?" The guy asked. Lovino looked up at him with furrowed brows.

"Maybe, is this the mafia without the boss?" Lovino asked. The man;s expression suddenly became suspicious.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked. Lovino stood up straight and looked the man in the eyes.

"Romulus Vargas." Lovino said.

"Romulus? Why he's been dead… eight years. Are you trying to tell me he has come back from the dead?" Lovino shook his head.

"No. All I can tell you is I am searching for his mafia." Lovino said. The man raised a brow.

"What for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." The man sighed and scratched his neck.

"Well kid, I can tell you this. This mafia never was and never will be run by a member of the Vargas family. However, I might be able to get you the information you're looking for. Of course, I expect something in return." He said. Lovino frowned and crossed his arms, leaning most of his weight on to his left leg.

"I don't have money if that's what you're looking for." Lovino said. The man shook his head.

"Nah, kid. I just want some information on the biggest mafia boss around here – Alaric Bielschmidt." The man said. Lovino raised a brow. _Biggest mafia boss around eh?_ _Just you wait. _Lovino thought. He smirked at the man.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"Well, if you were able to get the address to our hideout, surely you can get the address to his, right? And the address to his home. That's all I ask for." The man said. Lovino frowned again.

"I can give you the location of his hideout, but I can't give you his home. Someone important to me lives there." Lovino said.

The man thought it over for a moment.

"Fine. Just his hide out then." He said.

The two men exchanged addresses and soon, Lovino was walking back down the empty streets to Antonio's house. It was almost three o'clock in the morning and not only was Lovino tired, but he was also injured and he didn't really want to walk all around anymore.

* * *

"Dios mio! Lovi, what happened?" Antonio yelled the next morning. He had woken up, throwing the blanket off of himself and climbing out of his bed. After he had stretched, he turned to look at Lovino and saw a dark stain on his sheet. On closer inspection, he found that it was dried blood and immediately started to freak out. He had checked himself to make sure there wasn't a wound he was unaware of then pulled the blanket off Lovino. He found his pajama pants were torn, stained with blood, and there was dried blood on his leg as well. Which brought us to his current yelling.

Lovino awoke with a groan and turned over in the bed, pulling a pillow over his head and squeezing his eyes shut."Fuck off." Lovino said, muffled by the pillow. Antonio huffed and pulled the pillow away from the Italian.

"Lovino! Why is there blood on my bed?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked over his shoulder at Antonio with a raised brow.

"What?" He asked. Antonio pointed to Lovino's legs and he sat up in the bed to look. Oh right, he'd injured himself last night.

"I'd uh... Rather not talk about it." Lovino said. Antonio looked at him sternly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you do, Lovi?" He asked. So, with a sigh, Lovino began to tell Antonio about last night. It's not like it was a big deal right? He just went out after everyone was asleep to find his grandfathers old mafia. That wasn't bad was it?

"Ay, Dios mio! What were you thinking, Lovi? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Okay, maybe it was bad.

"But, nothing bad happened! So it's fine isn't it?" Lovino said. Antonio shook his head.

"No. No, it is not fine, Lovi." Antonio said, covering his face with a hand. Lovino sighed and stood from the bed, walking out of the room and heading for the bathroom to clean the blood off his leg and get a good look at the wound. Antonio had followed and watched him. They soon found that it wasn't really too bad, it was just bleeding really badly. Antonio had grabbed the hydrogen peroxide from under the sink and over to Lovino, pouring some onto the once more bleeding wound, causing it to foam quickly and Lovino to grit his teeth in pain. Antonio grabbed a towel and dabbed his leg dry then went to the sink to find bandages.

After he finished patching the wound, Lovino went back to Antonio's room, slipping off the stained pants and putting on his jeans.

"Don't tell me you're going there." Antonio said, talking about the address he had gotten from the man last night.

"What do you think?" Lovino asked as he hunted down his shoes and started to place them on his feet. Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you! You're not going over there by yourself." Antonio said. Lovino shrugged.

"Then you better hurry and get ready to go." Lovino said, glancing up to the Spaniard.

* * *

Antonio looked up at the large building in slight awe. He'd heard about the building, but he never thought a mafia would be running inside it, and he never thought they'd be using such a large magnificent building. The building seemed like it was abandoned, and it was slightly run down, but the architecture of the place was amazing, and the fact that they had gotten their hands on such a place for their hideout surprised the Spaniard.

"Wow." He said quietly. Lovino looked over to him from the corner of his eye.

"What's your mafia's hideout look like?" Lovino asked.

"We run out of a warehouse near the docks." Antonio said absentmindedly as he stared at the building. Lovino smirked at this knowledge.

"Man, you guys suck." He said, grinning wickedly as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the entrance of the place. Antonio looked at him with a raised brow, and then it clicked in his head.

"Hey!" Antonio yelled, insulted by Lovino's comment.

"What?" Lovino asked, now standing at the door. He turned around to face the Spaniard with a raised brow.

"That's not nice, Lovi! You can't just determine we suck because we don't have a nice big building like this to run out of!" Antonio said. Lovino shrugged.

"I'm sure there's plenty of other reasons why you guys suck. Like maybe the fact that the whole mafia is run by the Beilschmidt family. And Francis being a part of it can't be giving it a good reputa- Ah!" Lovino was cut off as he was pulled into the building and the door slammed shut. Antonio's eyes widened and he ran to the door. He tried to open the door but it was locked so he started to bang on the doors.

"Open up these fucking doors right now and give me back, Lovino!" He yelled.

* * *

Lovino kicked and swung his arms around as he was dragged into the building till he was finally dropped by the staircase.

"Che cazzo? What do you think you're doing, eh?" Lovino yelled at the man that had dragged him in. Wait. Was that…?

"Dude, calm down!" Alfred said, waving his hands in front of him.

"È maledetto bastardo! Cosa stai facendo proprio cazzo afferrare in quel modo?" Lovino yelled in Italian. The American looked at him in confusion.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Cazzo idiota. Learn some fucking Italian why don't you?" Lovino said. Alfred scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay. Anyways, dude, I heard you outside talking about the Beilschmidts and I realized, you know a lot about that family! You could give us information on them right?" He asked. Lovino huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because I live with them doesn't mean I know a lot about them. I don't even get along with them; you've seen how I act towards Gilbert and Ludwig. And as for a Alaric, I don't even go near him." Lovino said. Alfred's face fell.

"Damn. I thought I could earn some serious points with the boss if I got some info. Bah, how useless!" Alfred said. Suddenly the doors swung open and in marched an extremely pissed off Spaniard. His hands were bleeding from hitting the door so many times.

"Oh shit!" Alfred exclaimed, then ran up the stairs. Lovino turned and looked at Antonio and he felt his chest fill with excitement. He licked his lips and started to fantasize about Antonio. Antonio grabbed Alfred by the back of his shirt as he tried to run again and spun him around, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, just don't hit me in the face!" He said. Antonio narrowed his eyes at the American.

"What did you do to, Lovi?" He growled. Lovino snapped out of his fantasies when he heard his name and looked up at Antonio, who was prepared to start beating the shit out of the American. As much as he would love to see that, Alfred had done nothing to him so he decided to intervene.

"Wait, Antonio! He didn't do anything to me!" Lovino said, running up the stairs. Antonio turned his head to look at Lovino over his shoulder.

"He was just hoping I knew something about your mafia." Lovino said. Alfred's eyes widened.

"Wait? Antonio is in the Beilschmidt's mafia?" He asked. Antonio turned back to Alfred with a glare, causing the boy to shut his mouth and look away.

"Let him go Antonio." Lovino said. The Spaniard glared at Alfred for a moment longer before reluctantly releasing the boy.

"Thank God." Alfred said. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest once more and leaned his weight onto his left leg.

"Look bastard, we're here to talk to your boss. Can you bring us to his office?" Lovino said. Alfred turned around, placing his hands behind his head and humming in thought.

"Maybe. If you say pretty please." He said cheekily, turning his body and grinning at the Italian. Lovino glared at him.

"Antonio's still pissed and ready to pound your face in. So if you don't bring us to him, I will tell him to go right ahead and beat the shit out of you." Lovino said. Alfred glanced over to Antonio then looked up at the steps. With a sigh he agreed and lead them up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey boss, there's some dudes here to see you." Alfred said as he walked into the large office.

"Let them in." The man said. Alfred nodded then looked at Antonio and Lovino and gestured them inside. Alfred closed the door behind them. He was quite a large man with dark skin and his hair was done in dreads that were pulled back into a ponytail. He wore a headband in his hair as well. He was wearing a red button up shirt with yellow flowers on it and he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. His eyebrows were large like that British kids and he had brown eyes.

"Take a seat." The man said as he glanced over to them. They did as they were told and waited patiently, well patient on Antonio's part, for the man to finish reading whatever was before him and give them the time of day. The man suddenly clapped his hands together and looked up at them.

"So! What can I do for you boys?" The man asked. Antonio looked over to Lovino who was staring, quite intently, at the man.

"I'm Lovino Vargas. I was told that this was the mafia my nonno, Romulus Vargas, used to run before he died. So I came to check it out." Lovino said after a long moment.

"Romulus? Wow, how long it has been..."

"Yeah, eight years I know!" Lovino snapped. The man looked at Lovino in surprise as Antonio covered his face with his hands and shook his head, praying that the man didn't kill the young Italian for talking to him like that. However, Antonio was startled when the man began to laugh.

"Oh, wow! You haven't changed a bit! You're still the same as the day I met you!" The man said. Lovino raised a brow to the man.

"What? When did you meet me?" Lovino asked. The man smiled.

"Just a few weeks before your abuelo died. When your babysitter couldn't make it to come and watch you boys, your abuelo had asked me to come by and keep an eye on you. You wouldn't allow me into the house at all. Romulus had to come over and explain things to you and even then, you still were wary of me. Why if I remember correctly, it wasn't till about the third time I came by that you finally warmed up to me." He said, tapping his chin in thought.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Carlos Machado." He said. "So, what are you here for again?" Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well the truth is I was um... Hoping to join." Lovino said, glancing over to a surprised Antonio.

"Que? Lovi, you can't join the mafia! It's too dangerous!" Antonio yelled, standing from his seat and turning toward Lovino.

"Oh, so it's too dangerous for me but it's perfectly fine for you, eh? What kind of messed up logic is that?" Lovino counter, rendering the Spaniard speechless. He knew that if he said the wrong thing then Lovino would end up mad at him, but he didn't want Lovino to join the mafia. God forbid he was to get killed!

"Well, I'm not saying it's not dangerous for me, but Lovi I don't want you to die! I'm only thinking of your safety!"

"Che cazzo? And what, I'm not thinking of your safety? You think I want you to die bastard?" Lovino yelled, now standing from his seat as well and glaring at the Spaniard.

"I-I um..." Lovino turned his glare to Carlos.

"I'm joining!" He yelled. The man looked surprised for a moment then laughed.

"Alright, mi amigo! Come by again tomorrow then." He said. Antonio furrowed his brows.

"I'm joining too." He said, not removing his gaze from Lovino. Lovino looked to him with a raised brow.

"What about Alaric's mafia?" Lovino asked.

"I... I'll quit. I'll go to the hideout tomorrow and tell Alaric I'm done." Antonio said. Lovino's eyes widened and he looked at the Spaniard like he was crazy. Well, in Lovino's opinion, he was. Especially if he thought he was going to get out of Alaric's mafia alive.

"What are you stupid? There's no way you'll get out of there alive! Alaric's goingto kill you if you do that!" Lovino said. Antonio shrugged.

"You never know. He might not." Antonio said. Lovino's eyes burned as they began to fill with tears. His hands were balled into fists and he looked down at the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and kicked Antonio in the shin then walked out of the room.

"Well, you seemed to piss him off. Look amigo, if you quit and make it out of there alive I'll take you here. But don't cause me any trouble, okay?" Carlos said after Lovino had left. Antonio nodded.

"Si, gracias, Carlos." He said. The man nodded and Antonio walked out of his office. He looked down the stairs and spotted Lovino marching down the second set of stairs. He hurried down after the boy. He didn't finally catch up to him till they were outside on the street and he grabbed Lovino's wrist to stop him. He pulled Lovino's arm and forced him to stumble back and into his arms.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" Lovino said as he tried to push the Spaniard away from him. This however failed since Antonio was far stronger than Lovino.

"Lovi, I'm sorry. I just want to be around to make sure you're safe." Antonio said.

"I don't care if I'm safe so long as you're safe!" Lovino yelled. He finally stopped struggling to get the man away and rested his forehead on Antonio's chest. He was gripping Antonio's shirt tightly and shaking violently.

"I-I don't want you dead bastard." Lovino said quietly, making Antonio struggle to hear him properly. Antonio sighed and rested his chin a top Lovino's head.

"And I don't want you dead, that's why I'm doing this." Antonio said quietly.

* * *

That night Antonio stood before Alaric in his office. The man was reading something very carefully with tired eyes. Finally though, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at Antonio.

"What do you need?" He asked. Antonio took in a deep breath and summoned up all of his courage.

"Sir, I would like to take my leave from my position here." Antonio said. Alaric raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"I... Sir, I feel like this is just too dangerous for me." Antonio said. Alaric studied the Spaniard with a strange expression on his face. After a moment he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But first – Gilbert! Get in here!" Alaric said. After a moment of waiting Gilbert entered the room.

"Ja, Opa?" He asked.

"Antonio has requested to permanently leave us. Take him out back and do show him what happens now." Alaric said. Gilbert looked over to his friend then back to his father. With a sigh he dropped his head and nodded.

"Ja. Okay, Opa." He said. Antonio thanked Alaric for his time then followed Gilbert outside. Gilbert put a hand on his hip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Gilbert?" Antonio said, causing the albino to look up at him.

"Just do it." Antonio said with a smile. Gilbert bit his lip then nodded. He reared his fist back, preparing to hit his best friend.

* * *

**Italian:**

**Vaffanculo, testa di patate - Fuck you, potato head**

**Mi dispiace, fratello minore - I'm sorry, little brother**

**Sei un bastardo! Cosa stai facendo proprio cazzo afferrare in quel modo? - You bastard! What are you doing just fucking grabbing me like that?**

**Spanish:**

**Escucha, Gilbert, Lovino puede ser grosero y una especie de gilipollas, y me encanta eso de él, eso es lo que hace que Lovino Lovino, pero puede ser amable y cariñoso. Él tiene un buen corazón, y ver si se le puede joder, eso es demasiado malo para ti mi amigo. Lovino Pero me encanta y que tendrá que superarlo! - Listen, Gilbert, Lovino can be rude and some times kind of an asshole, and I love that about him, that's what makes Lovino Lovino, but he can be kind and caring. He has a good heart, and if you can not fucking see that, that's too bad for you my friend. But I love Lovino and you will have to get over it!**

**Vete a la mierda, Francis! - Fuck you, Francis!**

**German:**

**Toni, ich habe mit ihm seit acht Jahren lebte, gibt es nichts, was Sie sagen, um mich zu überzeugen, dass Lovino überhaupt schön ist kann - Toni, I have lived with him for eight years, there is nothing you can say to convince me that Lovino is at all nice.**


	13. Chapter 13

Lovino sat in Antonio's living room, curled up on the couch reading a random book that he had found in the boy's room. When he had awoke that morning, he found that Antonio wasn't next to him like he normally was, so he went and looked around the house for the Spaniard but soon realized the older boy was nowhere to be found. When Lovino also didn't find Antonio's mother, he figured Antonio had gone out with his mother. So he sat down to read while he waited with the TV on in the background.

Suddenly, the front door swung open and Antonio limped through the door. After closing it behind himself, he dropped to his knees and leaned back against the door, causing a loud thud to resound through the house. Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked to the entrance into the living room. After not seeing anyone walk in for a moment, he placed down his book and slowly walked out of the living room. When he looked over to the door and saw Antonio sitting on the floor bleeding and bruised, he gasped and hurried over to the Spaniard.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Lovino asked worriedly. Antonio glanced up at Lovino then looked back at the floor.

"I went to the hideout last night and told Alaric I was leaving." Antonio said quietly. Lovino's eyes widened.

"I—we agreed that you wouldn't go till this afternoon!" Lovino yelled. Antonio closed his eyes and sighed.

"Lo siento, Lovi." He said quietly. Lovino sighed and grabbed Antonio's arm, wrapping it around his shoulder and holding it there with his right hand as he wrapped his other arm around Antonio's waist. He hoisted the taller man up, struggling slightly to do so, and helped him into the living room. He sat the taller boy on the couch. He placed one hand on his hip and sighed as he ran the other through his hair. He held his fringe back as he worked out everything in his head he needed to do then walked out of the room, coming back moments later with toilet paper, hydrogen peroxide, and band-aids. He knelt down in front of Antonio, placing the items next to him. He pulled some toilet paper off the roll then poured some hydrogen peroxide on the paper. He pushed up Antonio's fringe and bit his bottom lip as he started to dab a cut on his forehead. It wasn't a large cut but it wasn't small at that and it was still bleeding pretty badly. Lovino was quite surprised the boy hadn't passed out from the blood loss.

"Does your mamma know you're in the mafia?" Lovino asked after a long silence.

"God no." Antonio said. He had a dazed look on his face and Lovino was sure the boy was going to pass out sometime soon.

"What are you going to tell her?" Lovino asked. Antonio shrugged slightly.

"Dunno. I'm too tired to think about this right now." He said. Lovino sighed.

"You can go to sleep if you want." Lovino said. Antonio shook his head.

"I will in a little bit." He said. Lovino sighed but allowed silence to consume them once more. Though sure enough, Antonio was unable to fight off sleep for long. So Lovino laid the Spaniard down on the couch before continuing his work.

Lovino bit his lip in thought. He was done cleaning up his face, now he knew he should check the rest of his body for injury, but the thought embarrassed him greatly. He took a deep breath and with a bright red hue covering his cheeks he slowly lifted up Antonio's shirt, blushing even more as he stared at the Spaniard's chest. His body was just as gorgeous as his face, he seemed so perfect to the Italian. He had to remind himself a couple times that no one was perfect, which just brought upon a very horrible thought that made his whole face turn red. He glanced to the Spaniard's pants then shook his head and looked back to his chest. This might take a while.

* * *

Antonio stretched when he awoke again, hissing quietly in pain as he did so.

"Shit." He muttered, grabbing his ribs.

"They're not broken. Maybe bruised or cracked, but not broken." Lovino said quietly from the chair next to the couch. His gaze was fixed on the TV as he watched some Italian soap opera. Antonio looked over to him in surprise.

"I patched you up as best I could, but I'm no doctor." He said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Lovi.. does that mean you.. touched my chest?" Antonio asked suspiciously. Lovino's face turned bright red.

"Oh I see how you work, you feel up a guy while he's asleep eh? You little perv you." Antonio said teasingly. Lovino looked at Antonio incredulously.

"Che cazzo? Fuck no! It's not like that, I was just checking for other wounds!" Lovino yelled. Antonio smirked mischievously as he sat up on the couch.

"You didn't take off my pants did you?" He asked. Lovino's eyes were as wide as they could get and his whole face was as red as a tomato.

"Fuck no! God, I think I liked it better while you were asleep!" Lovino said, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away from the Spaniard. Antonio laughed.

"Oh, Lovi, you look like a tomato. You're so cute." Antonio said.

"Shut the fuck up, I do not!" Lovino yelled. Antonio smiled and got off the couch limping slightly over to Lovino.

"Oh, Lovi, I'm just teasing you." Antonio said as he knelt down in front of the chair. Lovino stubbornly kept his gaze on the TV and stayed completely silent.

"Lovi~!" Antonio said, trying to get the boy to look at him.

"Lovi!" Still nothing. Antonio bit his lip and thought for a moment.

"Roma!" That got his attention. Lovino turned his head slowly, glaring at the Spaniard.

Antonio smiled brightly at the Italian and stretched toward the boy till he reached his lips, causing a good deal of pain to flare in his chest from his injury, pressing his lips to the pissed off Italian's. However, Lovino wasn't having it. He tried to move away but Antonio just followed him, he tried to push the man off of him, but due to Antonio being stronger than him, the Spaniard just grabbed his wrists and forced them to sit at Lovino's sides. So, being unable to fight the man off, he just chose the method of not kissing back. Antonio sighed into the kiss. This wasn't working. Then an idea popped into his head.

He licked Lovino's lips, gaining the expected reaction of nothing from the boy. He then sucked Lovino's lip into his mouth, biting kind of roughly, causing a moan to come from the boy. Antonio smirked into the kiss. That was the reaction he was looking for. That was all he needed to do before Lovino began to kiss back, losing himself in his lust. Antonio slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, which quickly started a battle for dominance between the two boys. Antonio's released his hold on Lovino's hands to grab the boy's hair and loosened his grip on the other. Though Antonio had accidentally grabbed Lovino's curl causing a whimper to come from the boy. Antonio took note of it, but remembering their other kiss, blew it off and continued to kiss the boy. He pulled a little on the hair in his grasp, causing Lovino to moan into the kiss.

However, after kissing for so long the need for air became apparent soon so Antonio broke the kiss and moved down to Lovino's neck, licking the soft olive colored flesh before biting and sucking on it. Lovino moaned once more and moved his hands up to Antonio's hair, gripping it tightly to hold the Spaniard close to him. The pain in Antonio's chest was now beginning to dull, but knowing it would be plenty sore later from stretching like this, Antonio removed his hand from Lovino's hair and moved it down to his butt. He firmly grasped the boy's ass then pulled him down onto his lap. He kept one hand there, massaging one cheek as he moved the other hand up Lovino's chest. Slowly he was subconsciously rotating his hips up into the Italian.

Lovino, however, was very much aware of everything the Spaniard was doing to him and everything he was doing as well. He couldn't believe all of this was happening right now, and honestly, he didn't want it to stop. But of course Lovino knew how much of an asshole life was to him, so he was just waiting for the one thing that would end this all. Though for now, he decided to just relish in the pleasure that the Spaniard was giving him.

* * *

Bella was walking down the streets by herself, headed in the direction of Antonio's house. She hadn't seen Lovino for a whole week and was missing the boy. Plus she wanted to catch up with him some more and find out everything she had missed in his life for the amount of time she had been gone. The reason that Abel was not with her right now to make sure that the girl stayed safe and that Lovino and Antonio tried nothing with her was because she had convinced her brother that she was going to see her friend Elizabeta and insisted she walk there. Abel would probably be checking with Elizabeta soon to make sure the girl had made it to her house okay. She knew that she didn't even have to ask Elizabeta to cover for her. She would do it the moment Abel asked her about Bella since she would know the girl was up to something she didn't want her brother to know about.

When she spotted Antonio's house getting closer her smile widened and she started to walk faster, only stopping when she made it to the door. She knocked on the door several times.

"Cazzo! Perché proprio adesso?!" She heard Lovino yell and giggled.

"Lovi! I came for a visit!" She said excitedly.

* * *

"Shit. Why the fuck is Bella visiting?" Lovino said angrily, raking a hand through his hair. His face was flushed and his lips plump from kissing. His shirt was partly unbuttoned and no longer tucked into his pants, which also held quite the surprise behind the thin fabric. Antonio sighed then smiled at Lovino.

"I'll get the door." He said. Lovino looked at his pants then back to Antonio with a raised brow.

"And how exactly will that go possibly well for you?" He asked. Antonio beamed at the younger man.

"Don't worry, you just go take care of your problem and I'll take care of mine, mi tomate." Antonio said. Lovino huffed and got off the Spaniard's lap, heading for the stairs.

"Fine, not my fucking problem." He said. Bella knocked on the door once more and Antonio sighed.

"Coming! Just a minute!" Antonio yelled.

Antonio quickly tied a sweater around his hips and prayed that the sleeves would keep his problem hidden till Lovino finished taking care of his own. He slowly opened the door and greeted Bella with a smile.

"Hola! What are you doing here?" Antonio asked. Bella smiled happily at the man.

"I'm here to visit Lovi! I just heard him a minute ago, where is he?" She said.

"Oh, Lovi had to use the bathroom, so I told him I would get the door. He should be down soon, but who knows!" He said happily.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat in the living room while you wait for him?"

"Dank u!" She said with a smile. Antonio allowed her into the house and led her into the living room, where she took a seat on the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Antonio asked. Bella thought for a moment, tapping her finger against her lips.

"A water will be fine!" She said happily. Antonio nodded and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with ice and water. When he came back he found Lovino was now in the hallway, just getting back from the bathroom.

"Oh, that was quick." Antonio remarked with a smirk, causing the Italian to blush.

"Fuck you." Lovino spat at Antonio. A perv-ish grin spread across the Spaniard's face and he wrapped his arm around Lovino's waist, pulling him in close and looking down at him.

"Oh, please do." He said seductively. Lovino's face was now as bright as a tomato. _Gladly_. Was all Lovino could think in that moment, but of course this is Lovino we're talking about. He'd never admit to wanting to do something like that. He made an attempt to look mad and pushed the Spaniard away.

"You fucking tomato loving bastard! Just go take care of your damn problem!" Lovino yelled, turning around to go to the living room.

"Oh, Lovi, wait! Could you bring this to Bella?" He said happily, handing the glass off to the Italian and bolting up the stairs quickly. Lovino stood there in irritation for a moment then sighed and walked into the living room with the glass of water.

"Here." He said as he handed her the glass, the blush still remaining on his face as he prayed the girl didn't hear his conversation with Antonio just now. The blonde beamed up at him and took the drink gratefully.

"Thanks, Lovi!" She said.

"Prego." He said quietly. Bella patted the seat next to her, silently asking the Italian to sit with her.

"So how have things been, Lovi?" She asked. Lovino wasn't quite sure why, but every time the girl called him Lovi it would irritate him. He would normally snap at a person for calling him that, but she was a girl, so he of course was too polite to women to do so. And as for Antonio calling him Lovi well, that was a different case.

"Pretty good. What about you?" Lovino said.

"I'm great!" She said happily. Then she started to just talk and talk really quickly about her past week. Lovino was staring at her with furrowed brows, trying to keep up and nodding his head slightly.

"So, Lovi, have you had your first kiss yet? I'm sure a guy as cute as you has had his first kiss right?" Bella asked randomly. Lovino was surprised for a moment then a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah..." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head as he looked off in another direction.

"Oh, with who?" She asked. Lovino's blush darkened as he thought back on his kiss with Antonio that had occurred over a week ago.

"Um. I don't think that's any of your business, Bells." Lovino said. Bella pouted.

"Aw, Lovi! You can tell me! Pretty please?" She pleaded. Lovino shook his head and Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmpf. Fine. But since Lovi's already had his first kiss... I'll just have to be his next!" She said. Lovino looked over to Bella with wide eyes, his face as red as a tomato once again, and Bella swiftly moved in and planted her lips on Lovino's. Lovino sat there as stiff as a board and in complete shock as she kissed him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" A familiar Spanish accent questioned, causing Bella to remove her lips from Lovino's and look up at the intruder.

"I'm just giving Lovi a kiss!" She said with a cat like smile as she looked at Antonio. A ball of rage started to stir in Antonio's chest and he stomped his foot.

"On my fucking couch? And how do you know Lovino wanted you to kiss him huh? Cause it looks to me like he's still in shock!" Antonio said angrily. Bella stood from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I'm Lovi's long lost childhood crush who he asked to kiss him when we were younger. And I'd know better than you about what Lovi wants because I've known him longer." She said. She knew that logic was flawed, but she was mostly hoping to deter the Spaniard for a bit. But of course, that didn't work for her.

"Just because you've known him longer doesn't mean you know him better than I do. Especially now that he's older. You only knew him as a child, that's the Lovino Vargas you got to know!" Antonio yelled.

As Lovino listened to the conversation, taking it all in slowly, the shock from the kiss was wearing off and now being replaced by anger. He wasn't particularly angry at Bella or Antonio, it was the argument that was going on and how both of them thought they knew what he wanted. Lovino didn't let people in that much. He was still a mystery to Antonio whether he liked to believe it or not. There was no way he knew what Lovino did and didn't want, but he was also correct in Bella not knowing what he wanted, especially since she only knew him as a child.

Lovino balled his hands into fists and abruptly stood from the couch, making both Antonio and Bella stop arguing to look at him curiously.

"Would you two knock it the fuck off? Ti sia agendo come I cazzo bambini!" He said angrily, storming out of the room and out the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

Those two fucking idiots were driving him nuts. _How dare they think they fucking know me? Tch whatever, I'm going to meet up with Carlos. _Lovino thought as he stormed down the street. A pissed off aura was now surrounding the boy and anyone else walking down the sidewalk immediately veered away from him, not wanting to get on his bad side and get caught in his shit storm.

* * *

"I'm such a horrible friend!" Gilbert yelled, holding his head in his hands as he rested his chin on the island in his kitchen. Francis sighed and patted his friend on the back.

"Non, mon ami. You are not a horrible friend. You were doing what your father told you to, and surely Antonie would not hold that against you. He understands that you had to do it. Besides, he did punch you in the face the other day." Francis said.

"Yea, he punched me in the face, where as I not only punched him in the face, but gave him a head wound possibly cracked his ribs and punched him in the stomach several times! And I definitely messed up his leg, I watched him limp up to his porch! Besides, I deserved to get punched. If he had said something like that to me about Lizzy I would've done the same thing! All he did was leave Odo's mafia and he got the shit beat out of him!" Gilbert said. His face soon met the island and he covered his head with his arms.

"Oh, mon cher, you have nothing to worry about. I'm positive Antonie is not mad at you. Go talk to him tomorrow and I'm sure he'll tell you he's not upset." Francis said with a sympathetic smile. Gilbert sighed and looked up at the door across from him.

"Ja, okay." He said. Francis patted him on the back once more.

"Say, how about we go see Elizabeta to cheer you up, mon ami?" Francis suggested. Gilbert smirked and jumped out of his seat.

"Ja! Lizzy will totally fall for the awesome me this time!" Gilbert said as he headed for the door. Francis laughed and followed after him.

"That's the spirit, mon ami!"

* * *

Antonio was seated on his porch, waiting for Lovino to return. It felt like an eternity since the boy had stormed out, but in reality it had only been an hour and a half. His parents still were not home, and God only knows where they went. Abel had called Bella a little while after Lovino had left, extremely upset because he found out that she was not at Elizabeta's house and demanded she come home immediately. So Antonio was all alone right now, just waiting for some life form to get home. Though mostly he just wanted to see Lovino. He knew his parents were okay because wherever they went,they went together. But Lovino just stormed out and it's not like Antonio knew how well the Italian would do in a fight, but he just felt like Lovino wasn't safe unless he was with him. With a sigh, he lay back on his porch and stared up at the sky. It was still all cloudy, but it wasn't too bad since it was still pretty bright out. There was no thunder, not even in the distance, so he didn't have to worry about Lovino being out in that and getting freaked out by the thunder. He closed his eyes and sighed through his nose as a soft smile was placed upon his features.

"What are you doing, bastardo?"

Antonio's eyes shot open and he found himself staring up at beautiful hazel eye. His eyes were wide with surprise for a moment then he smiled brightly.

"Lovi! You're back! Where did you go?" Antonio said happily. Lovino furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's none of your damn business, bastard." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio chuckled and got up from his supine position on the porch. He slipped his finger under the Italian's chin and tilted it upward so their eyes would meet.

"I know, but couldn't you just please tell me?" He said with a smile. Lovino's cheeks suddenly felt very hot. He furrowed his brows in mock anger.

"F-fine, if you want to know so bad, bastard. I was meeting with Carlos to talk about the plans we made yesterday." Lovino said. Antonio frowned.

"Lovi, that's not very safe you know." Antonio said.

"Tch, whatever, bastard. I don't care what is and isn't safe." Lovino said, looking away from the man. Antonio opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a familiar female voice.

"Antonio! We're home! We went food shopping!" His mother called as she stepped out of the car. His father cut the engine and stepped out as well.

"More like you're mother bought a bunch of snacks for you and your friend." His father said. Antonio laughed and moved away from Lovino, heading over to the car to help bring in groceries. There was still a limp in his step, but his parents didn't notice yet.

"Oh hush you. I just want to make sure they have plenty of things to eat for the rest of his stay! If I've learned anything from raising Antonio and having all his friends come around it's that boys like to eat. Right, Toni?" His mother said. Antonio grinned and nodded.

"Si, mamma. Gracias for the snacks." He said, giving his mother a peck on the cheek as he grabbed a couple paper bags from her arms and hurried over to the door.

"Lovi, could you get the door for me?" Antonio asked as he passed him. Lovino stared at him for a moment then nodded, hurrying to the door to open it. Emilia came up next with one bag in her arms thanking him with a smile as Antonio's father followed shortly after with the rest of the bags in his arms. How that man managed to carry nine paper bags full of food Lovino would never know.

"Antonio! What on earth happened to you face?" Lovino heard Emilia yell from the kitchen. Lovino's eyes widened slightly and he headed into the kitchen. Upon entering the room he found Emilia holding Antonio's face between her hands as she forced him to bend down slightly so she could get a good look. Angelo was skillfully placing down the bags on the table with a smirk on his face.

"A-ah! Mamma, it doesn't really matter." He said with a sheepish smile. Emilia gave him "the look".

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. You tell me right now what happened." She said sternly.

"I- I um... You see..."

"Some random guy on the street beat him up today while we were out walking around. I tried to help him but he wouldn't let me, so when the guy finally left I brought him back here and patched him up." Lovino lied quickly. His mother gasped and pulled Antonio into a tight hug.

"Oh, poor thing! We should report that man to the police!" Emilia said. Antonio's eyes widened.

"N-no, mamma! I mean, I barely remember what the guy looks like!" Antonio said quickly.

"Well, I'm sure Lovino remembers. Right querido?" She said as she released Antonio and began to unpack the groceries.

"Oh. He was uh... wearing a hat. Mi dispiace, but I couldn't really get a good look." Lovino said, biting his lip and looking to the side. Emilia sighed.

"It's okay. I guess we won't report him. Anyways, why don't you boys hurry up and help us put all this away so I can start dinner? I'm making your favorite Antonio!" Emilia said with a big smile as she looked at Antonio. His face instantly lit up.

"Paella?" He asked. The woman nodded and he cheered, immediately going to put away groceries.

* * *

**Italian: Cazzo! Perché proprio adesso?! = Fuck! Why now?**

**Ti sia agendo come I cazzo bambini! = You are both acting like fucking children!**

**So guys, I'm moving soon, so hopefully I will be able to post one more chapter after this one before I move, but until we get settled in our new home I won't be posting as often as I normally do. I am definitely trying to make chapter 14 pretty long for you guys so you'll at least have that, and hopefully it won't take long for us to get settled. So one more chapter then that will be all.  
**

**Beta'd by Orithyea. I appreciate her greatly! :)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Gilbert exited his bathroom wearing a black skinny jeans and a towel around his neck, leaving his chest bare. He was using one side of the towel to scrub his hair in an attempt to dry it. He glanced over to his phone, which was currently buzzing and lighting up. He moved closer and looked at the picture that was showing on the screen. Francis was calling him. He slowly reached for the phone and hit the answer button.

"Guten Morgen, Franny." He said.

"Bonjour, mon ami! Are we picking up Antonie this morning?" Francis asked. He sounded very chipper and it was irritating Gilbert. Sure he was a loud guy and pretty much everyone he spent his time around was loud, but Gilbert couldn't stand that kind of stuff in the morning. Even Feliciano was a quiet person in the mornings. Though Gilbert had found that both of his best friends were definitely morning people. That was why Gilbert always hated to answer his phone in the mornings. No matter what, there was always some loud cheery person on the other end of the phone and Gilbert had the urge to just hang up the phone.

"No, he hasn't asked me for a ride yet. I doubt he will though, Francis. Besides, Lovino is still at his house, and I'm sure he'd rather walk to school than ride with me." Gilbert said. He pulled the towel off of his neck and tossed it aside as he began to hunt for a shirt to wear. He heard Francis sigh through the phone and he could just imagine the French man as he placed a hand on his hip and rolled his eyes.

"Well did you even bother to ask?" He asked. It was now Gilbert's turn to sigh as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"No, Francis." He said.

"Mon Dieu. Gil, are you still afraid that Antonie is mad at you? I've told you-" Gilbert sighed once more as he pulled the phone away from his ear. Francis was once again going to rant about how Antonio wasn't mad at him. Gilbert really wasn't in the mood to hear this.

"Yeah. Hey, Franny, that's nice, but I gotta go. I'll see you at school! Tschüs!" He said, cutting of Francis mid rant. He didn't give the blond a chance to bid him farewell and hung up. He shoved his phone in his pocket. With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and exited his room, heading for the garage to get his car.

* * *

Upon arriving at school Gilbert was immediately spotted by Francis, who marched over to him and began to scold the albino for hanging up on him that morning.

"Blah blah blah, I'm not in the mood, Franny, could you please just shut up for now?" Gilbert said, waving his hand at the blond as he began to walk. Francis sighed and followed his friend.

"You are so rude, mon ami. You know, acting in such a way is not going to make Elizabeta like you." Francis said as he flipped his hair out of his face and looked over to the school. He spotted Antonio and Lovino sitting on the steps. Antonio was laughing as he hugged the Italian, whereas Lovino was blushing a dark pink and attempting to push the man away. Gilbert made a face when he saw the two and looked to the ground.

"Yeah, whatever, Francis." He muttered. Francis glanced to his friend then back to Antonio and sighed.

"Just go talk to him, Gil." Francis said. Gilbert shook his head.

"You don't understand, Francis, so just butt out." Gilbert said, picking up his pace and walking up the steps, and passing right through Antonio and Lovino. He didn't so much as glance at them. He noticed that Antonio and Lovino had gone silent as he passed, just causing him to walk faster into the school. Francis watched Antonio look at Gilbert as he passed and saw a look of sadness form on the Spaniard's face. He released Lovino from his grasp and looked to the side of the steps. Lovino suddenly looked worried, but he was obviously trying not to look that way. The Italian placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the man. Lovino spoke for a moment then Antonio looked to Lovino with a smile on his face. It seemed that Lovino could tell it was fake though since he still looked worriedly at the older male. Antonio spoke then pulled Lovino into a hug, but this time Lovino wasn't trying to push him away.

Francis sighed and continued his trek to the school entrance.

"Bonjour, Antonie, Lovino." Francis said happily. Antonio smiled up at the French man and pulled away from Lovino.

"Buenos días, Francis!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"Buongiorno, bastardo." Lovino said, not looking at the French man.

"See you in class, Toni!" He said. Antonio nodded happily. Soon after that, the bell rang and the three boys were heading quickly for their classes.

* * *

Gilbert sat in the back of his classroom. It was the last class before lunch and sadly, he hadn't been able to concentrate on any of his classes, all he could think about was Antonio and how much he'd probably upset him. He was thankful that Antonio wasn't in this class.

Though, as for Gilbert's teacher, he was quite surprised by how quiet the boy had been. He hadn't spoken once. It slightly scared him, but he was just glad to be able to teach a whole class without having Gilbert speak. Suddenly, the bell began to ring and the students all began to gather their things, quite glad that class was over and it was break time. Gilbert was one of the last students out of the room; Francis was standing by the door waiting for him then the two headed for the exit.

Gilbert stopped suddenly and stared at the person before him. Francis didn't notice for a moment, but when he finally did, he stopped as well and turned to look at his friend, noticing the Spaniard standing before Gilbert.

The two looked slightly surprised for a moment then looked each other up and down. Antonio's cheek was slightly swollen and bruised; there was a large split on his lip and a band-aid covering the cut on his forehead. Gilbert's nose was a purplish blue color with a cut on it. A smile broke out over both their faces and they began to laugh at the sight of each other.

Francis sighed as he found that his friends were once again okay and allowed a smile to spread over his own face.

* * *

"Hey, man, sorry for laughing at your face, but I really couldn't help it!" Gilbert said with a big grin on his face. The trio was seated at a table outside under a large tree. It provided for a lot of shade, though it wasn't really needed since the sky was still filled with clouds. Lovino was sitting next to Antonio, but had his back turned to the other two boys. Antonio laughed at Gilbert.

"No problem, mi amigo. Sorry for laughing at yours." He said. The trio laughed.

"So, why did you think I was mad at you in the first place?" Antonio asked. Gilbert scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, man. I mean I did beat the shit out of you for no reason. I only did it because my Opa told me to." Gilbert said.

"Yeah, but I understand that, Gil. I know that you would've caught hell if you didn't do it. Besides, you were nice enough to take it easy then drive me home." Antonio said cheerfully. Francis looked to Gilbert curiously.

"Wait, you drove him home? You never told me that!" Francis yelled. "If I had known you had driven him home that would've just backed up my reasoning as to why Antonio wouldn't be mad at you!" Gilbert sighed and slapped his hand to his face.

"Look, Francis, I don't wanna hear it. You were telling me all fucking day yesterday and I don't want to hear it anymore." Gilbert said.

"Anyways," Gilbert began, waving off the French man. "Why did you leave us anyways Toni? I thought you really liked being part of our organization."

Antonio frowned and looked down at his lap. He didn't know if he should tell them the truth or not. What if Gilbert got mad at him and didn't want to talk to him anymore? What if his two best friends suddenly hated him? What if Gilbert tried to kill him?

Lovino glanced over to Antonio and saw the sad conflicted look upon the Spaniard's face. He sighed and balled his hands into fists in his lap.

"It's my fault. I asked him to quit." Lovino said just loud enough for Francis and Gilbert to hear. The trio suddenly looked to the Italian in a mix of surprise and confusion.

"What? Why?" Gilbert asked. Lovino turned his head and glared at the albino.

"That's none of your business, potato bastard." He said angrily.

"Toni, why did he ask you to quit?" Gilbert asked. Antonio finally looked away from Lovino and over to Gilbert. Just as he opened his mouth to speak Lovino stood from the table.

"I'm going to find Feliciano." He said quickly and hurried away from the table, leaving a worried Spaniard to watch him leave. When the boy had finally disappeared from sight Antonio sighed and looked at the table with a pout.

"Jeez, the kid is so dramatic." Gilbert said. Antonio sighed.

"He is not. He's just feeling bad, Gil. He thinks it's his fault that I got hurt. Then there was a whole thing with the fucking Belgian girl!" Francis and Gilbert looked to each other then back to Antonio with a raised brow.

"What happened with the Belgian fille?" Francis asked. Antonio frowned slightly at the memory.

"Well, she came over to my house yesterday to visit Lovi, and I had gone up stairs to take a quick shower, then when I come back down stairs she's trying to stick her tongue down Lovi's throat. We ended up getting into an argument then Lovi yelled at us and stormed out of the house. A little while after that she had left, though... She swore to me that Lovi would be hers." Antonio explained. Francis stared at his friend blankly.

"Mon ami, please tell me you didn't let her have the last word." Francis said. Antonio smirked slightly.

"Well, I told her 'good luck with that' with a big smile and closed the door in her face." Antonio said. Gilbert laughed.

"Man, you definitely like this kid. But from the sounds of it she's pretty determined. What are you going to do about her, Toni?" Gilbert said. Francis nodded his head.

"Oui, mon ami. Knowing you, you won't just allow her to have him, non?" Francis said. Antonio sighed, leaning back and looking up at the cloudy sky as if it held all his answers.

"I'm not sure. I'll just have to keep fighting till Lovi is a hundred percent mine. But come on... No one can resist the charm of a Spaniard!" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oi! Tomato Bastard! Come here!" Lovino yelled from a few tables away. Antonio's head snapped back and his grin widened.

"Si, be there in a minute, mi tomate!" Antonio called back. Though Lovino was a good distance away the trio could still see a blush blossoming on the Italian's cheeks. Antonio looked back to his friends.

"Well, mi amore awaits. I'll talk to you guys later, si?" He said.

"Yeah, man, now get going! Your 'lady' is waiting!" Gilbert said loudly.

"I fucking heard that, you damn potato head!" Lovino screamed from his table. Feliciano and Ludwig were trying to hold him back so he wouldn't maul Gilbert. Antonio chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll see you guys later." He said and hurried off to the angered Italian.

"Lovi! I know a magic cheer up charm that is sure to calm you down!" Antonio said happily as he ran up. Lovino looked at him oddly as the Spaniard closed his eyes and placed his hands together.

"Fusosososo, fusosososo." He said as he spread his hands out before him, clapping them back together and repeating this action over and over. Lovino stopped struggling in Feliciano and Ludwig's grasp and stared at the Spaniard like he had gone insane. It was pretty fucking funny though, but of course he would never admit that out loud.

"Are you better now, Lovi?" Antonio asked with a big smile on his face. Lovino blushed slightly.

"Y-yeah, I guess so." He said quietly. Antonio's smile brightened and he hugged the younger boy to him.

"Good! So, what did you want me for, Lovi?" Antonio asked after releasing Lovino from his grasp.

"Fratello wanted you to come sit with us!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Lovino's blush brightened and he glared at his brother.

"Th- that is not why, Feli!" He said, punching his brother on the top of his head. Feliciano yelped and grabbed the top of his head.

"Ow! Fratello, why did you hit me?" Feliciano asked as he began to cry. Fuck. That was just one thing Lovino could never stand. One of his loved ones crying.

* * *

"Hey, Gilbert, what happened to your face?" Elizabeta asked. Gilbert was currently sitting in the waiting room to the Principal's office. He had mouthed off at the teacher, saying that the man wasn't teaching properly and that he was an idiot.

"I got into a fight. Pretty sexy and awesome, huh?" Gilbert said with a smirk on his face. Elizabeta laughed.

"Yeah right, Gil. I'll bet you lost that fight!" She taunted. Gilbert scoffed.

"I'll have you know that I won that fight! I think I even cracked the guys ribs!" Gilbert said proudly. It was only a half a lie right? He didn't technically have a brawl with Antonio, but he had beaten him up, Antonio had punched him in the nose and he was quite sure he had either bruised or cracked them from the way Antonio was holding his chest the other day. And when he had stretched earlier he had made a face of discomfort that had just made Gilbert feel really guilty.

"I bet Roderich would've broken his ribs had he been the one fighting the man." Elizabeta said. She knew that was very untrue, but she also knew that saying that would piss off Gilbert. She saw a hint of anger in his eyes and smirked in victory.

"Ha! Yeah right! That guy is a total pussy! I could kick his ass any day!" Gilbert said cockily. Elizabeta grinned mischievously.

"Oh really? Then why don't you prove it?" She said. Gilbert glared and suddenly stood from his seat.

"I will!" He said, staring down at the girl. She smiled up at him.

"Good." She said. She wasn't really happy about Roderich possibly getting beaten up, but she was definitely glad she had been able to provoke Gilbert. Besides, if she suddenly told Gilbert not to, the Prussian would just tease her then do it anyways. There was no changing this now. She'd just have to kick Gilbert's ass after he beat up Roderich.

"Excuse me, but you can go on in whenever you're ready Mr. Beilschmidt." The secretary told Gilbert. The albino nodded and stared at Elizabeta as they slowly walked away from each other.

_Fuck that girl is hot._

* * *

Gilbert groaned and flopped about on Francis' bed. The French man sighed at this action. Gilbert had been acting strange since he got to the blonde's house. It didn't take Francis too long to realize Gilbert was in one of his "moods" and oh how he hated when Gilbert got like this.

"Mon Dieu, Gil. What is wrong?" Francis asked. He didn't feel like dealing with this Gilbert any longer, he just hoped the man would actually answer him and get his issues off his chest. Gilbert sighed and flopped on the bed till he was laying on it sideways and looking at Francis upside down.

"Well Francy-pants, while I was at the principals office I saw Elizabeta. She asked me what had happened to my face and I told her I got in a fight. We got into an argument about it and she ended up betting me that I can't beat up Roderich. Normally I wouldn't have a problem with getting to beat up that pompous stuck up asshole but..." He trailed off and Francis looked at him with a raised brow.

"But what?" He said after a moment of silence. Gilbert sighed.

"Well if I beat him up, Lizzy will get mad at me, but if I don't beat him up she'll taunt me forever. I don't know what to do! Plus a chance to just go kick the shit out of that douche! I feel like this is an opportunity of a lifetime!" Gilbert said. Francis shook his head. God his friend could be such an idiot.

"So go beat the shit out of him, Gil." Francis said.

"But Lizzy will be so mad!"

"Who cares! She told you to do it, and besides when she gets mad at you she never stays mad for long! If you don't go do this you'll be ruining your reputation, and you'll be showing her who's more of a man. Besides, you just said this was the opportunity of a lifetime! Why give up this chance just because Lizzy will get mad at you for a little bit?" Francis said. Honestly he didn't like the man, and though he would never admit this out loud he was slightly jealous. So Gilbert going and ruining the man's "pretty face" would be a huge plus to the French man. Gilbert sat in silence as he worked out the logic in his head.

"You're right. Let's go find that pompous asshole and kick his ass." Gilbert said with a smirk on his face. He hopped out of Francis' bed headed out the door, the blond following close behind.

* * *

Gilbert knocked loudly on the door of the Edelstein home and waited patiently with his hands in his pockets. He was slightly bouncing on his heels in anxiousness.

"Coming!" He heard Roderich call out from inside the house. Francis was standing at the bottom of the steps waiting for Gilbert, ready to see the man beat the shit out of the Austrian. The door opened suddenly and Gilbert slipped his foot into the opening.

"Hey~ Roddy! How's it goin' man?" Gilbert said with a smirk placed on his face. Roderich suddenly began to glare at Gilbert.

"What do you want, Gilbert?" He asked suspiciously. Gilbert's smirk suddenly became malicious.

"Nothin' much man, just came by for a little business you see?" Gilbert said, grabbing the collar of Roderich's shirt and pulling him outside.

"Gilbert, I don't have time for your shenanigans, now release me this instant." He said. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nah, man, you see, this is something I really have to do, if not, I'd lose my rep! And you and I both know how much I care about that." Gilbert said.

"W-what about Elizabeta? This would surely upset her greatly." Roderich said, hoping to reason with the man. Gilbert simply shrugged then punched the man in the stomach, knocking the air out of the brunette. Roderich fell to the ground and gasped for air, but soon after was pulled up by Gilbert and dragged off the porch. Gilbert tossed the man onto the grass then walked up and kicked him in the back.

"Get up." Gilbert commanded, nudging him with his foot. "Or else I'll make you get up." Roderich wasn't sure what it was, but there was something in the albino's voice that scared him. Something he had never heard in any ones voice. He sounded evil. Francis, on the other hand, could recognize that as Gilbert's voice when he was ready to kill someone. Thank God the French man had come along. This meant that if Gilbert couldn't stop when it had gone too far, Francis could step in. Besides, they didn't want to hurt him too bad. If they did, Elizabeta would be pissed off at Gilbert for a very long time.

"Get up!" Gilbert said again, kicking him in the leg. Roderich hissed in pain and slowly got to his feet. Roderich glared at the man, he was hunched over from the blow to his back and stomach.

"Why are you even doing this?" He asked. Gilbert grinned.

"Because I can. Now, come at me." He said, beckoning the brunette to him. Roderich glared at him, but gathered up his strength and ran at the man, tackling him to the ground.

"Haha, yeah! That's the spirit!" Gilbert said after hitting the ground. Roderich punched the albino in the face, only pushing him to get more excited. He flipped their bodies so he was now on top of Roderich. Roderich grabbed Gilbert's hoodie and he just grinned. He reared back his fist and punched the man in the face, and to the Austrian's credit, he still kept a grip on Gilbert's jacket. Gilbert just reared back his fist a few more times and continued to punch him in the face. He then got off the brunette, who then curled up slightly and held his now bleeding face. He then kicked him in the stomach a few more times then looked to Francis and nodded his head in the direction of the car.

"Let's go." He said. Francis nodded, a satisfied smile on his face and followed Gilbert to the car, climbing into the passenger seat. Gilbert quickly took off back to Francis' house, happy that he had finally gotten to do that. He'd always wanted to and now, thanks to Elizabeta, he got to. He decided that if she got pissed he wouldn't care. He'd just have to remind himself that Elizabeta told him to do it, and that girl knew that if she told Gilbert to do something he was definitely going to do it.

* * *

Antonio plopped down on his bed and sighed happily.

"Today was quite the day wasn't it, Lovi?" Antonio said. Lovino shrugged from his place at Antonio's small desk. He was currently trying to finish his extremely large amount of homework. It was his first damn day back at school after being out sick for a week and he already had a crap load of stuff to do. This was just fucking fantastic, exactly how he wanted to spend his Monday night.

"Do you need any help with that?" Antonio asked. He hadn't received as much homework as Lovino and had already finished it. He would be glad to help Lovino finish up his work so that they could finally go to bed.

"No." Lovino said simply. Antonio sighed.

"But don't you want to get done quickly, Lovi?" He asked.

"I don't care, I'm doing it on my own. I've only got a couple more things to do." He said stubbornly. Antonio pouted and laid down on his bed, keeping his eyes on Lovino's back. Lovino could feel the Spaniard's eyes on him; it was making him paranoid and irritated.

"Knock it off dammit!" Lovino said as he spun around in his chair. Antonio looked slightly surprised.

"What?" Antonio asked. Lovino glared at the man. There was no way that he could be that oblivious, and Lovino was irritated greatly by the fake ignorance.

"Stop staring at me!" Antonio raised a brow.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He said. Lovino growled.

"Fine, you win! Come fucking help me with my homework!" Lovino yelled. Antonio grinned and hopped off his bed, hurrying to his desk to help out the Italian.

* * *

After about an hour, Lovino had finally managed to finish his homework. One part of him felt like he could've finished it faster on his own, but he knew that he would've taken a while to answer some of those questions if it wasn't for having Antonio there to help. He was actually a lot smarter than Lovino had originally thought. So he of course wouldn't admit it, but Antonio had actually been a good help. Plus the man had been able to stay concentrated on the schoolwork, which Lovino had thought he would keep Lovino from doing his work.

"Th-thanks... For your help..." Lovino said with a blush on his face as he closed his schoolbooks and placed them to the side. Antonio smiled brightly at the boy.

"No problem, Lovi! Are you ready to go to bed now?" Antonio said happily. Lovino nodded his head and Antonio flicked off his light, blindly walking in the dark to his bed. It was silent for a few minutes, but as always Antonio began to speak. The man seemed to just talk till he finally fell asleep or if he didn't have anything on his mind.

"Lovi, what do you think of Bella?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked at him with a raised brow, but knew the Spaniard couldn't see him.

"I don't know. She's nice, beautiful, obviously a bit crazy if she thinks I'm cute."

"But, Lovi, I think you're cute." Antonio said, cutting him off.

"Yeah? You're crazy too." He said.

"Anyways, she's a good friend though. Why do you ask?" Lovino said. Lovino could feel him shrug and scoot a bit closer to him.

"Just curious." He said.

"So Lovi... Do you wanna go see a movie this weekend?" Antonio asked. Lovino felt his face warm up.

"A-are you... asking me out on a date?" Lovino asked nervously.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Antonio asked. Lovino bit his lip in thought. He kind of did, but he didn't want to admit that.

"You can say no if you don't want to." Antonio said, Lovino's silence translating to a no in his head, but not wanting to disappoint the Spaniard. Lovino's eyes widened and he reached his hand up to Antonio's face then moved till their lips finally collided in a chaste kiss. Lovino pulled away and looked to the side.

"I'll go." He said quietly. Antonio beamed and Lovino swore that he could see the man's smile, even in the complete darkness.

"Now go to sleep." Lovino said, flipping over in the bed so he was looking out the window. Antonio slipped his arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer, burying his face in his back and inhaling his scent. He smelled like tomatoes with a hint of garlic. Antonio found it quite intoxicating, falling asleep quickly to the scent with his face placed against Lovino's back. Lovino blushed as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Gilbert Beilschmidt!" A familiar voice yelled a little ways down the hall. Gilbert was standing at his locker, gathering some books and talking to Francis and Antonio when he heard the voice. He leaned back to see passed the door when he spotted Elizabeta quickly coming for him. Antonio and Francis jumped when they saw the angry girl. Then Antonio became confused as to why Elizabeta was mad at him.

"Well, Gil, see you after class!" Francis said quickly and started to drag Antonio away with him.

"Wait, what did he do now?" Antonio asked as he was pulled away.

"I will explain later, mon ami." Francis said.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Gilbert yelled at them, then turned back to the Hungarian, who was now standing before him. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring coldly at the albino.

"Oh. Hey, Lizzy! Why so angry today?" Gilbert said, feigning ignorance.

"You know damn well why I am mad so don't you fucking play dumb with me!" She yelled. Gilbert cringed. All of the other people that were in the hall with them were now scurrying off to their classes so they wouldn't be in the angered female's way.

"Roderich is in the hospital right now and it's your damn fault!" What? That pansy shouldn't be in the fucking hospital. He did basically the same thing he'd done to Antonio just in a different order and a couple less punches. Plus Antonio didn't have the luxury of lying on grass at the time. He was on dirty asphalt and there had been a couple broken glasses lying around. Antonio was in school the day after with a big smile. The only point the Spaniard had showed he was in any pain was when he had stretched. Then again, this is Antonio we're talking about. He wouldn't go to a hospital unless he was dying, and when he had dropped Antonio off at his house his parents hadn't been home, so surely Lovino was the one that patched him up.

"Pft. He's a pussy." Gilbert said, closing his locker now.

"Gilbert, you cracked his fucking ribs!" She said, stomping her foot.

"And? I'm sure Antonio has cracked fucking ribs right now and he's currently in school, walking around laughing and having a good fucking day! Roderich is a pompous pansy-ass douche bag who's currently lying in a hospital bed in the same damn condition! Fuck him, Lizzy! He's not a real man!" Gilbert said angrily. Elizabeta was staring at the ground, her hands now by her sides clenched into tight fists. She suddenly raised one hand and opened it, slapping Gilbert across the face. Gilbert stood there in surprise, staring down at the girl. It was silent in the halls except for the buzzing of the lights over head.

"You're a fucking asshole, Gilbert." She spat at the albino after a moment and walked away, leaving the man in complete shock from the incident. Gilbert didn't notice the look of regret on her face as she left. He didn't snap back into reality till the bell rang and he realized he had to get to class.

All throughout class Gilbert was in a daze, not paying attention to anything the teacher said. He didn't even realize when the teacher had called on him to answer a question and after several attempts to get his attention the woman gave up with a sigh and asked a different student. His friends kept giving him worried glances that he was completely oblivious to.

He just kept replaying what had happened in his head. The slap and what she had said before she left. She sounded so angry at him.

Why was she so mad? It's not like the man hadn't gotten beaten up before. And Gilbert had done it a couple times to the man over the course of the many years he'd known the Austrian. The guy practically had it coming to him with how much of a pompous ass he was. He pissed off everyone but Elizabeta and Feliciano. And the guy was a total pansy. Even Lovino could beat him up, and Gilbert knew how Lovino was about fighting. The boy was scared shitless when it came to fighting.

Suddenly, Gilbert was shaken out of his daze by Antonio and Francis, telling him class was over and they had to head to their next one.

The rest of the morning till break Gilbert was like that - in a complete daze. His friends got more and more worried as it continued. At break, the trio was sitting at a table together eating lunch; Lovino had once again joined them. Gilbert was completely silent the whole while as Antonio and Francis spoke. Lovino would randomly speak up and make a comment about their conversation. Though Gilbert wasn't paying attention. He didn't even know the gist of what they were talking about.

Finally, Francis and Antonio had to ask what was up with their friend.

"Gilbert!" Francis said loudly and slapped his friend on the back. Gilbert jumped slightly and looked at Francis.

"Ja?" He asked.

"Mon ami, are you okay? You haven't said any thing since we left you with Elizabeta earlier!" Francis said. Gilbert was about to answer when another voice called his name. He'd know that voice anywhere. He turned his head and saw Elizabeta waving at him from the side of the school away from all the tables. When she saw that she had his attention she began to beckon him to her. Gilbert furrowed his brows slightly. Should he go to her? What if she was still mad at him? She might try to hit him with that stupid frying pan of hers, and God knew that always hurt like a motherfucker. It was a good thing Gilbert had a hard head. Why did she even have that thing in her locker anyways?

After thinking it over, Gilbert sighed and stood from his seat.

"I'll be right back." He said. He jogged over to where the girl stood.

"You're not going to hit me with a frying pan are you?" He asked suspiciously. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him in slight irritation.

"No." She said simply. Gilbert raised a brow at the girl and tilted his head slightly.

"Then why'd you call me over here?" He asked. She looked at the ground and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"Well I... Wanted to apologize for this morning." She said quietly. Gilbert just stared at her and she sighed and looked up into the albino's red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry for hitting you, Gil, and for calling you an asshole. I didn't mean it, I crossed the line." She said. Gilbert looked to the side and scratched the back of his head as a light blush settled on his cheeks.

"Thanks, Lizzy, but you kind of had a right. I shouldn't have picked on your boyfriend like that." Gilbert said sheepishly.

"Actually, I wasn't really upset about that. Roderich broke up with me this morning. Said it was my fault that you went and kicked his ass and that he didn't want me in his life anymore. That's why I was so upset this morning..." She said quietly as she looked at the ground again. Gilbert's eyes widened and he frowned.

"Oh, Lizzy, I'm so sorry." Gilbert said. Elizabeta shook her head.

"Don't be. After I left you this morning I felt horrible. I spoke to Michelle about it after class and she laughed and told me I was so oblivious. When I asked her what she was talking about she said it was obvious that I've had a crush on you for a few years now. She said I'm always talking about you. I told her she was crazy, then in my next class I kept thinking about it and well... I love you, Gil..." She said, lowering her voice as she said the last part. Gilbert was stunned. Elizabeta, the girl of his dreams that he'd had a crush on since first grade, liked him back? He knew what he wanted to tell her, but for some reason when he tried to speak no words would come out.

Finally, Gilbert just closed his mouth and leaned down to the girls level, pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Well, they say actions speak louder than words right?

After a moment, Gilbert broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. Her eyes were wide and a lovely shade of pink covered her cheeks.

"I love you too, Lizzy." Gilbert said quietly. She smiled softly then pulled Gilbert into another kiss.

When Gilbert finally made his way back over to his table he had a dopey smile on his face and his hair was slightly ruffled. Lovino was the first one to notice him, since he had his back turned to the table, and looked up from his book to the goofy Prussian.

"What's up with you?" He asked, looking at the man with a raised brow.

"I just kissed the hottest fucking girl in school, what's up with you?" Gilbert said, huge grin now on his face. Antonio and Francis looked over to their friend, now noticing his arrival and raised a brow. Lovino's brows furrowed but his expression stayed questioning.

"You're an idiot." He said simply.

"You're just jealous!" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Lovino glanced to Antonio and looked back to Gilbert.

"There's no way I'm jealous of you, potato head." Lovino said then went back to reading his book. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the Italian and sat back down in his seat.

"Wait, so you kissed Elizabeta, mi amigo?" Antonio asked. Gilbert grinned and nodded.

"Congratulations, mon ami!" Francis said, patting the man on the back.

"Si, amigo! Good job!" Antonio said with a big smile on his face.

"Ja ja, I know I'm awesome!" He said cheekily. Lovino rolled his eyes and shook his head at the conversation.

* * *

**German: Tschüs - bye**

**I have a meatball... Just felt like sharing that info. Its also really good. My mom makes good meatballs. Anyways, onto the related topic, this is my last post till... I'm gonna say sometime between the 28 to sometime in November. Instead of spending my nights writing this I'm going to have to spend my nights packing and unpacking and probably doing school work as well, so my days are going to be hectic for a bit. But I do hope that I can at least be back close to Halloween because I really wanna write you guys a little something for Halloween! So anyways, did you guys enjoy the chapter of mostly Gilbert's POV? I think I might do it again, but with a different character. What do you guys think? Also suggestions on what characters you would like to have a chapter like this would be fantastic! So yea, I hope you enjoyed this update and I can't wait to get back to writing this. I love you all, especially my beta, Orithyea. I can't thank her enough for taking time to read over this and fix my errors. Thank you :D  
**

**lol My brother read this chapter before I posted it and I do believe he approved. Even if it was because of Gilbert XD  
**

**Also, if I am not back in time for Halloween, I hope you guys all have a fantastic Halloween and get yummy treats and just have FUN! So, Happy early Halloween guys! Hasta la pasta!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

Lovino looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a nice black button up shirt with blue skinny jeans and black sneakers. He's worked on his hair since he had gotten out of the shower, trying to make sure it was perfect. Lovino wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to get so dressed up. It's not like him and Antonio we're going some where fancy, they were just going to grab a quick bite to eat then go see a movie. He felt like a total girl though. Once he'd gotten home from school he'd spent about a half hour trying to pick out what to wear until finally he'd decided to call Feliciano and ask him to bring over nice clothes for a date, which he had teased him about. Then after Feliciano had left he spent the rest of his time taking a shower and trying to get his hair and clothes perfect. Now it was about seven twenty and he only had a few more minutes before him and Antonio had to leave.

He'd never admit it, but he was kind of panicking.

"Lovi~ are you almost ready to go?" He heard Antonio ask from the other side of the door. He looked to the door with wide eyes.

"Y-yea bastard I'll be out in a minute!" He said. He chewed his lip as he looked at his reflection once more. His hair all seemed in place, his clothes were straight and wrinkle free. He guessed he was ready then. He took a deep breath and stepped over to the door, slowly opening it and looking around in the hall way. No one was there. He slowly exited and glanced into Antonio's bedroom as he passed. Nothing there either. He was waiting down stairs then.

He walked down, trying to seem calm and collected. He was a pro at this right? No one except Feliciano had ever seen through his facade. So Antonio shouldn't be able to with how oblivious he can be. He spotted Antonio by the door, bouncing on his feet and humming as he waited for the eldest Vargas to make his way down the stairs.

Antonio glanced up as he noticed the boy making his way down the steps and his eyes widened slightly. He let out a low whistle and licked his lips.

"Damn Lovino. You look fantastic... You do know we're just going to a movie right?" Antonio said with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Lovino blushed and looked to the side as he stood still at the bottom of the steps. Lovino didn't think he looked that nice. Though Antonio had to be impressed, the Spaniard hardly ever called him Lovino. He only used his full name when he was serious.

"Shut up bastard, I do not. And si, I know we're going to a movie. I dress nice for important shit so don't question me!" Lovino said. Antonio stared at him for a moment then beamed.

"So, this is important to you Lovi?" He asked happily. Lovino looked at Antonio with wide eyes as his blush darkened considerably.

"I- I didn't mean... I just... Oh shut up already and let's fucking go!" Lovino said embarrassedly. Antonio grinned and held Lovino's coat up. Lovino snatched it out of his hands as he passed by and slipped it on as he walked out the door with the Spaniard following close behind.

Lovino looked at Antonio from the corner of his eye. He looked really good tonight, though his clothes were much simpler than Lovino's. He wore a nice leather jacket over a white shirt and his jeans were slightly baggy with tears on the knees and a couple higher than that and for shoes he wore black converse. It was pretty sexy...

Woah wait a minute, did he really just think that? Sure, he was totally crazy about the guy, but that thought did not seriously cross his mind did it...? Okay, it did. But he'd never admit that out loud.

Lovino shoved his hands into his pockets in an attempt to warm them. The cool autumn air blew their hair lightly as it nipped at their cheeks and caused them to become a light shade of pink. The only light provided for them was the dim street lights. A car would zoom by every now and again. Lovino was surprised by how quiet the Spaniard was right now. He normally was going on about some random thing. Though the silence didn't last very long, and Lovino mentally sighed in relief when Antonio spoke up.

"So where do you want to eat?" He asked. Lovino looked at him incredulously.

"I thought you had this all planned out!" He yelled. Antonio's cheeks darkened from embarrassment and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well to be honest, I picked the movie just yesterday, but I couldn't think of where to eat." He said with a sheepish grin. Lovino huffed and turned his eyes back to the side walk.

"Well pick something now damn it, I'm fucking hungry." He said. Antonio looked at the ground and chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. He figured that since they were walking it would probably be a good idea to get something they could eat on the go. He wanted to get to the movie theater as fast as possible since it was kind of far from his house.

"How about hot dogs?" He asked. He knew there was a stand near by.

"No." Lovino said. Antonio pouted and continued to think.

"Hamburgers?" Lovino's brow furrowed and he wrinkled his nose at the suggestion.

"That's disgusting."

"Pizza?"

"Nah, I'm not in the mood." Antonio looked at Lovino as if he had grow a second head.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since right the fuck now! We had some after school remember?" Lovino said and Antonio sighed.

"How about Philly Cheese Steaks?" Lovino raised a brow but kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked. Antonio's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"You don't know what a Philly Cheese Steak is?" He asked. Lovino huffed and finally looked at Antonio.

"Obviously not bastard. What is it?" He said.

"I'll show you!" Antonio said, grabbing Lovino's hand and dragging him down the street in a hurry.

"Wait, why can't you just tell me?" Lovino asked.

"Because it's easier to show you!" Antonio said with a laugh. Lovino sighed, but allowed himself to be dragged down the street.

Moments later they were standing on the sidewalk before a small building. There was a large window where a man stood with a cash register next to him taking orders. Behind him was a small stark white kitchen. There was a small line, made up of three people, not including themselves and they stood at the back.

"This doesn't even look like a restaurant." Lovino said.

"Have you never just gone and walked around before Lovi?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked at him oddly.

"No. Alaric's rich Antonio, if I need to go somewhere I get driven there, and if there's no one to drive me I walk, though I try to stay close to home otherwise it would be a long walk." Lovino said. Antonio huffed and pouted.

"Well sorry we can't all be rich." He muttered. "Just trust me Lovi. You've done it before so I know you do."

Lovino snorted.

"And when exactly did I trust you with anything?" Lovino asked.

"Well you trust me with all you're secrets, some I'm sure you haven't even told Feli. And you... well you didn't exactly tell me, but you did kind of trust me during that thunderstorm two weeks ago, you allowed me to comfort you, and I'm sure you wouldn't allow someone you don't trust to do such a thing. Like Gilbert. You wouldn't allow Gilbert to do that would you?" Antonio said. Lovino opened his mouth to speak, but looked over at the window and decided against saying what was on his mind.

"W-we're next." Lovino said, blushing and looking away from Antonio with a frown placed firmly on his face and his brows furrowed in irritation. Antonio looked up to the window and indeed there was no one before them except the man taking orders.

"Oh, Hola sinor! Two Cheese Steaks please!" Antonio said happily.

"Twelve sixty eight." The man said. Antonio pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. It was leather with a cross engraved in it, but it was obviously old due to the wear on the picture the fraying corners and a couple holes at the bottom corners. He pulled out the money and handed it to the man. He counted it out then put it in the cash register, handing Antonio some change back in returned.

"Two Cheese steaks!" The man yelled to the person in the kitchen. The two stood off to the side to wait for their food. The silence seemed slightly awkward to Lovino and he just stared at his feet as he waited.

"Gracias!" Antonio said happily as he took their food from the man. He handed one of the sandwiches to Lovino and began to walk down the street as he took the wrapper off his own food. Lovino cautiously opened his as well and scrunched his nose slightly. There was a ton of meat with sauteed onions and peppers and melting cheese all over it.

"Try it Lovi, it's good I swear." Antonio said. Lovino looked over to Antonio.

"I feel like I've gained ten pounds just looking at this." He said. Antonio laughed.

"Come on Lovi." Lovino shook his head.

"No way." Antonio sighed and stopped walking, standing in front of Lovino and holding his shoulder with his free hand to stop him. He tilted the Italian's chin up and looked him in the eye. He had a seductive look on his face and he was smirking ever so slightly.

"What if I feed it to you, from my mouth." He said lowly. A massive blush consumed Lovino's cheeks and he stared at the Spaniard in pure shock for a moment, unsure of how to reply.

"Or..." He began, moving so his mouth hovered just over Lovino's ear.

"We can save it for later and you can eat it another way." He said. Lovino's face was more red than a tomato and his breathing had picked up slightly. He could only imagine how he would be eating that bloody sandwich later, and all the blood that was currently rushing to his face was making him slightly dizzy.

"F... Fuck no b-bastard! Get the fuck away from me I'll eat the God damn sandwich already!" He yelled, pushing Antonio away from him and storming down the street and muttering about "stupid Spaniards" and "fucking sandwiches". Antonio chuckled at the boys antics and followed him down the street.

The rest of the walk to the theater was filled with Antonio poking fun at Lovino over the sandwiches and Lovino yelling at Antonio in Italian and hitting him occasionally.

"You wait by the door and I'll get the tickets Lovi!" Antonio said happily. Lovino looked at the door and saw a group of girls standing there chatting happily. He glared at the door for a moment.

"Fuck no. Why don't you go stand by the fucking door and I'll buy the tickets?" Lovino said. Antonio looked at the door and chuckled.

"Lovi, it's not like they're going to bite you. Besides, you're good with the ladies, I'm sure you'll get along fine with them for a few minutes." He said happily.

"Look, I'm not going to stand over there waiting for my date like all those girls over there." Lovino said. Antonio tilted his head slightly as he looked at Lovino in confusion.

"How do you know they're all waiting on a date?" Antonio asked.

"If they weren't they'd already be inside the theater waiting in line to order food, not standing around outside chit chatting. Watch!" Lovino said. He pointed to the group as one of the guys exited the line and walked over to one of the girls, tapping her on the shoulder and smiling at her as she turned around. She waved good bye to all the girls and walked inside the theater, holding hands with the man she was with. Lovino looked at Antonio smuggly.

"See?" He said. Antonio sighed.

"Fine, come get in line with me." He said. Line wasn't very long, but that didn't change the fact that Lovino was impatient. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and tapping his foot with and irritated expression. Antonio sighed and looked around. He didn't know what to talk about with the boy. He was trying to think of things Lovino would be interested in, but not a whole lot came to mind.

"Oh my God is that Bella?" Lovino suddenly said loudly, breaking Antonio out of his thoughts and causing the Spaniard to look around the area with a frown.

"Where? I don't see her Lovi." Antonio said, looking at Lovino in confusion. Lovino chuckled and smiled mischeviously at Antonio.

"No where. I was just getting your attention." Lovino said. Antonio pouted.

"You don't have to bring up Bella to get my attention." He said then suddenly smirked. He grabbed Lovino's face and forced his to look at him, moving his face closer to the Italian's.

"Your cute face does that job quite well." He said, rubbing his nose against Lovino's as a blush formed on his face.

"F-fuck off." Lovino said and looked away when his face was finally released. Antonio smiled at Lovino then turned his attention back to the line.

"What's wrong with you?" Lovino asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" Antonio looked at Lovino curiously. "What do you mean Lovi?"

"You've been kind of quiet tonight. You're normally not this quiet, so what's wrong with you?" Lovino said. Antonio sighed.

"Well, I've just kind of been trying to think of things you'd like to talk about. I want this date to be perfect for you Lovi." Antonio admitted, the blush on his cheeks from the cold now darkening in embarrassment.

"It would be perfect if you would just be your usual self." Lovino said quietly, making Antonio strain to hear him. Antonio smiled happily at the boy.

"Si, okay Lovi!" He said. He began telling him about some of the stupid stuff Gilbert had done in class that day and Lovino listened happily, the corners of his lips twiching up in a smile, but he wouldn't allow Antonio to see that.

* * *

Feliciano sat in Ludwig's lap, holding the blonde's face between his hands and he kissed him passionately. This was something he rarely got to do when Lovino was around and both Ludwig and Feliciano were glad that they were capable of currently doing this. Though as the thought of Lovino crept into Feliciano's head he soon found it difficult to concentrate on his current activities and broke the kiss, panting heavily and staring at Ludwig with half lidded eyes. Ludwig stared back for a moment then pulled Feliciano closer and placed his mouth on his neck. Feliciano whimper and tried to get lost in the passion again, but it was dead now. He grabbed Ludwig's broad shoulders and started trying to push him away.

"L-Ludwig... Hold on a minute." He said weakly. Ludwig reluctantly pulled away from the Italian and looked up at him again.

"Ja?" He asked. Feliciano blushed and looked down at Ludwig's chest.

"I... I can't do this right now. I can't stop thinking about fratello." He said quietly. He got off the German's lap and sat down next to him. Ludwig sighed and laid back on his bed. Apparently Lovino could still manage to get in the way of their activities, even when he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry Ludwig... I want to, I really do. But I keep thinking about what he'd do if he was here." Feliciano said quietly as tears started to form in his eyes. Ludwig sat up and put a large muscled arm around the thin frame of Feliciano.

"Es ist okay Feliciano. Why do you keep thinking about Lovino?" Ludwig said.

"I miss him..." He said with a sniffle and wiped at one of his eyes. Ludwig sighed and pulled his lover into a hug.

"Why don't you give him a call tomorrow and try to find out when he's coming home?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~ Okay." He said then smiled at Ludwig.

"Thanks Luddy. I'm gonna go to bed now. Ti amo!" He said, kissing Ludwig on the cheek and skipping out of his room. Ludwig sighed and fell back on his bed. He was kind of hoping that him and Feliciano could have continued from where they'd left off...

* * *

Lovino stretched as he walked through the door of the Carriedo home. He'd had a pretty good night with Antonio, and now he was happy to be back at the Spaniard's home. He was looking forward to a good nights sleep.

"So Lovi, did you have fun?" Antonio asked as he locked the front door. Lovino nodded slightly.

"Yea, I had a lot of fun." He said with a soft smile gracing his features. For a moment, Antonio forgot how to breathe. Sure, he'd seen Lovino smile before, but those smiles were mischevious or fake. This one was a genuine smile and the fact that it was there because of Antonio made it all the more special. Though it didn't stay long because as Antonio stared at Lovino the boy grew uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" He asked as a dark red blush covered his cheeks. Antonio snapped out of his daze and a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Oh I... It's just... Well, you look so beautiful when you smile Lovi." He said with a smile. Lovino's blush darked and he turned away from the Spaniard.

"I- I am not! Shut up!" He said embarrassedly. Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"But you are.. So very beautiful mi tomate." Antonio said, kissing the blushing Italian on the cheek.

"Sh- shut up, and let me go bastard." Lovino said, squirming in the Spaniard's grasp. Antonio sighed and nuzzled Lovino's cheek, closing his eyes in content.

"Te amo mi tomate." He said happily and Lovino froze in his grasp. Antonio opened his eyes to look at Lovino.

"Lovi-"

"Do you mean it?" Lovino said suddenly, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

Lovino turned around in the Spaniard's grasp and looked him in the eye.

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled.

"Of course I do. With all my heart Lovino." He said softly. Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck and stood on his tippy toes, pressing his lips to the Spaniard's.

Antonio was surprised for a moment then leant down and deepened the kiss. He licked Lovino's lips, gaining access immidiately, and began exploring the hot wet cavern. He slid his hands down Lovino's back till he found his buttocks and gripped the cheeks firmly. Lovino wrapped one of his legs around Antonio's waist and gently ground his hips into Antonio's. Said man spun them around and moved till Lovino's back was against the door. Antonio broke the kiss and moved to Lovino's neck, licking and roughly biting the boys neck. He could feel himself growing hard and when he ground his hips into Lovino's he could tell that he was as well.

Lovino whimpered quietly, his cheeks were flushed, his chest was heaving and his heart was pounding. He loved Antonio and he definitely wanted to be doing this with him, but as he thought more about their current activities and the previous times they'd done this he realised how thankful he was for the interruptions. He wasn't ready for this. He'd wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared shitless right now. When he heard his pants start to unzip he began to panic. He wanted to stop the Spaniard, but he was afraid of what might happen if he told Antonio. What if he got mad at him? What if he didn't listen and just continued?

_Wait a minute, this is Antonio we're talking about. He wouldn't do something like that to you. Besides, he's proved to you plenty of times that you can trust him, you shouldn't have anything to worry about. _A voice in Lovino's head told him. He bit his lip. He knew the voice was right. Though he was still worried...

Lovino gasped when he felt Antonio's hand go to grasp his member.

"Wait!" He yelled as he pushed Antonio's shoulders. Antonio jumped slightly, pulling his hand away quickly and looking up at Lovino.

"What is it?" He asked. Lovino was panting and looking at the floor. His hands were covering his now unzipped pants.

"I- I'm sorry Antonio... But I'm not ready for... _t__his." _He said, glancing up at Antonio from under his eye lashes. Antonio shoved his shaking hands into his pockets and sighed, smiling at the frightened Italian.

"It's okay Lovi, I understand. I won't push you into anything you don't want." He said. Lovino sighed and they sat in an awkward silence for a while. Lovino was feeling uncomfortable and honestly just wanted to get away from the Spaniard for a while and think.

"Are you okay?" Antonio asked worriedly after a while. Lovino looked up surprised with a bright blush on his cheeks and nodded.

"Si, I'm fine I just... I think I should go home..." He said quietly. Antonio's expression turned sad for a moment, then he placed a false smile upon his features.

"O-okay. Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked. Lovino lowered his gaze back to the floor and shook his head slightly.

"No. I want to be alone for a while." He said. Antonio nodded in understanding.

"Si, okay. Be safe, and call me when you get home. Te amo Lovi." Antonio said, giving Lovino a peck on the cheek. Lovino nodded.

"Si, I will. Ti amo Toni." Lovino said. And with that said Lovino exited the house. Antonio sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

About two hours later Antonio still hadn't heard anything from Lovino and he was starting to freak out. The boy should be home by now. He would call, but what if Lovino just didn't want to talk to him? He seemed kind of freaked out about everything when he'd left. So Antonio called the second best person. Feliciano.

"Pronto." The youngest Italian answered sleepily after a few rings.

"Oh Lo siento, did I wake you?" Antonio said.

"Si, but it's okay. What did you need?" Feliciano said.

"Oh well um Lovi left about two hours ago saying he was going home. I told him to call me when he got home, but he still hasn't called me. I was just wondering if he'd made it home yet or not." He immidiately heard some ruffling and quick foot steps.

"He's not in his room." Feliciano said. It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"No, he's not home. How long ago did you say he left your house?"

"Two hours ago."

"Oh mio dio! What if he got kidnapped or raped or or... or killed! Antonio we need to hurry and find fratello, he could be hurt!" Feliciano screamed into the phone. Antonio cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear as Feliciano quickly spoke incoherently into the phone.

"Feliciano! Calm down! I'm sure Lovino is fine, he probably just got lost or something. I'm going to try and call him, I'll call you after to let you know what happened." Antonio said. He heard a sniffle and a quiet "ve~" into the phone. They both said their farewells then Antonio hung up and cleared his screen. He hit the number three on his keypad then pressed call. Seconds later he heard music playing loudly from his bureau.

_"And that's why~ I smile! It's been a while since every day and everything has felt this right~ and now you turn it all around and suddenly you're all I need The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-i-ile (The reason) The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-i-ile! The reason why I-I-I I smi-i-i-ile!"_

Antonio slowly walked over to his bureau. The music stopped and he could hear Lovino's voice telling him to leave a message on his own phone. He heard a little bleep from under some things. He tossed some stuff off his bureau and there sat Lovino's phone, plugged into the charger with an alert on the screen telling him that he'd missed a call. He picked up the small device and unplugged it. He clicked the okay button to view the missed call and sure enough it was Antonio. He'd left his phone here. And now Antonio was freaking out even worse. He had no clue where Lovino was and he had no way of getting in contact with him. What the fuck was he supposed to do?!

_Hold on Antonio, calm down. Just call Feli back and let him know, he might know what to do._ Antonio told himself. Then he realised, he'd hadn't ended his call with Lovino.

"Merda." He said quietly then hung up, quickly finding Feliciano in his contact list and calling him. Lovino's phone let out another bleep to alert him of the voice mail he'd just left. Feliciano answered the phone after the second ring.

"Antonio, oh mio dio, please tell me you got a hold of Lovino!" Feliciano said panickedly. Antonio sighed.

"No Feli. Lo siento, but Lovi left his phone sitting on my bureau. I don't know where he is. Do you have any clue where he might have gone if not back home?" Antonio said.

"Ve! Ludwig! Ludwig! FratellolefthisphoneatAntoni oshouseandwecan'tfindhimohmyGodLudwigwhatiff ratellosdeadwhatarewegoingto doLudwig! Help me!" Feliciano screamed.

"Feliciano! Calm down!" Antonio heard Ludwig say on the other end of the line.

"Antonio? It's Ludwig, what did Lovino say to you before he left?" Ludwig said.

"He told me he was going home and that he need to be alone for a while and think." Antonio said as he rushed down the stairs and grabbed his jacket. He could hear Ludwig and Feliciano talking for a few minutes as he slipped out the door of his house, locking it behind him.

"Antonio, Feliciano says he might know where Lovino is, so we're heading out now to go check it out." Ludwig said.

"Okay, I'm going to look for him now too. I'll let you know if I find him." Antonio said, and with that he hung up and started to run down the dark streets looking for Lovino.

* * *

"So where do you think Lovino is?" Ludwig asked as he and Feliciano sat in his car driving down the streets.

"I think he's at Nonno's old house. He's never really considered Alaric's house his home. Plus if he went there he'd be completely alone, it would be nice and quiet for him to just sit there and think." Feliciano said. Ludwig nodded in understanding. It definitely sounded like something Lovino would do.

"How do I get there?" He asked.

"Take a left up here." Feliciano said, pointing up at the stop light.

* * *

The next morning Lovino came walking through the doors of the Bielschmidt home. He was kicking off his shoes and running a hand through his hair when suddenly he was tackled and being squeezed to death by Feliciano.

"Oh my god fratello, thank God your home! WherewereyouwewenttoNonnosho usethinkingyouwouldbetherebu twhenwefinallygotinyouweren'ttherewe'vebeensoworriedaboutyou!" Feliciano said in a rush and he began to cry. Lovino sighed and patted his brother on the head.

"It's okay Feli, I'm fine. I was going to come back here last night, but then I did decide to go to Nonno's house. I stayed there for a little while but then I went to go see someone to talk to them about something important." Lovino said.

"We've been looking for you all night, going to all your favorite places. A few hours ago Ludwig made me come back home and try to sleep. Toni has been looking for you to. He said you left your phone at his house, he found it on his bureau charging when he tried to call you." He said. Lovino's eyes widened. Oh Lord, please kill him. If Antonio called him that means he heard his ringtone...

"Mi dispace Feli. I didn't mean to worry you." Lovino said. Feliciano thanked his brother then got off of him, running off to the living room to tell Ludwig the good news. Lovino sighed as he got off the floor. He'd completely forgotten about his phone being in Antonio's room. Now he had to get it back from him, but he was far to embarrassed to face him right now.

* * *

Over the course of the next three days Lovino completely avoided Antonio, still embarrassed about what had happened between them Friday night and about his phone. He'd never thought Antonio would ever hear his ringtone for the Spaniard, especially since the thing was normally on his person. But Friday night he hadn't wanted to be interrupted during his date with Antonio so he'd left it on his bureau to charge. By the time he'd gotten back to Antonio's house he'd completely forgotten that his phone was in the Spaniard's room so he'd left with out it and all his other things. He figured he could just pick up his clothes on another day since he had plenty of other clothes back at the Bielschmidt home. Though when Wednesday arrived Lovino found he wouldn't be able to avoid Antonio come night fall. It was Halloween and Feliciano had forced him to agree to go trick or treating. Both Lovino and Ludwig thought it was a childish thing to go out and do, but this was Feliciano they were talking about. Soon after Feliciano had forced Lovino to agree Gilbert had entered the kitchen and Feliciano immidiately invited him. Gilbert had laughed and agreed, hoping that he would get to do some tricking. And everyone knew, no matter where Gilbert went, Francis and Antonio were to follow right behind. In that moment, Lovino had decided that he was screwed.

So after school that evening Feliciano had dragged Lovino and Ludwig to a costume store to pick out what they would wear. Lovino had told Feliciano several times that he refused to dress up, but when Feliciano pulled out his puppy dog eyes he could not refuse any longer. God how he hated those puppy dog eyes.

"Fratello, what do you want to dress up as?" Feliciano asked excitedly as he looked at all the costumes. Lovino sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know Feli, just pick something for me." He said. He wasn't exactly sure if telling Feliciano to pick his costume was a good idea, but right now he didn't care. He just wanted to hurry up and get the hell out of this store so he could spend what was left of his free time in peace. The six of them had agreed that they would leave for trick or treating at seven then go from there. Feliciano picked up an outfit and held it out of Lovino's view. Oh dear God what had that boy picked out for him?

"Okay let's go home now!" Feliciano said happily, hiding Lovino's costume under his own. When they got to the check out Feliciano forced Lovino to look away as his costume was scanned. Lovino didn't press the matter. He knew Feliciano wasn't going to tell him, so there was no point in trying to get him to. As they arrived back at the Beilschimdt house hold Gilbert was there with Antonio and Francis. Luckly the trio was in Gilbert's room so Antonio didn't notice Lovino arriving home. Lovino followed Feliciano closely into his bedroom, deciding to stick with him till it was time to go. Feliciano had oh so cleverly given their costumes to Ludwig till it was the perfect time to start getting into costume.

"Alright fratello," Feliciano started as he closed the door to his bed room, placing his hands on his hips and looking at Lovino with a questioning gaze.

"Why are you avoiding Toni?" Feliciano asked. Lovino looked at his brother oddly then furrowed his brows in aggrivation.

"I don't think that's any of your business Feliciano." Lovino said with anger in his voice. Feliciano frowned, a rarity on the young Italian's face.

"Lovino you and Antonio have been together constantly for the past few weeks, you've even been staying at his house for the past two weeks. Now when we go to school you don't sit with him at lunch and you've been avoiding him in the halls. My locker is right next to your's fratello, and when he walks by you hide behind your locker door and wait for him to go away. And every time he passes he give you this look, like he wants to come over and talk to you but he's afraid of how you'll react. What happened between you two? Did he touch you in a bad place fratello, because if he did you know I'll beat him up for you." Feliciano said. Lovino snorted at the last bit of what Feliciano had said. His brother kicking Antonio's ass? As if that was even possible.

"You Feli? Beating up Antonio?" He asked with a teasing smirk playing on his lips. Feliciano sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll have Ludwig beat him up. But seriously fratello, what happened?" Lovino huffed and got off of Feliciano's bed, heading for the door.

"I'm not talking to you about this Feli. It's none of your business so butt out." Lovino said before he exited the room. Feliciano sighed, wondering what he was to do with his stubborn pain in the ass of a brother.

Lovino sighed, leaning against Feliciano's door after he'd shut it. Who did Feliciano think he was, trying to butt his nose into his business. He had no right. He noticed Gilbert's door across the hall was opened and he could see Antonio inside, laughing along with the two bone heads that also inhabited the room at the current point in time. Antonio was standing by the window with jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that was slightly puffy with a low cut that showed off his chest nicely. His hair was longer now, either a wig or extentions, and pulled to one side of his head in a pony tail that was held there by a ribbon. He had a brilliant smile on his face and the light from the window made him appear to be glowing. He looked beautiful and Lovino quickly found his cheeks warming as he continued to stare at the man. He quickly walked away into his bed room, locking the door behind him and sitting against it.

* * *

Lovino didn't know how Feliciano had done it exactly, but after a lot of begging the younger Vargas had finally convinced Lovino to wear the costume he'd picked out for him. Lovino hated the way Feliciano could talking him into doing things he wanted. So now he was standing at the door with Feliciano and Ludwig in a matador outfit, waiting for the bad touch trio to make their way down the stairs. The jacket to Lovino's outfit was red with gold stitching and embrodery on the shoulders. Under that was a red vest and a white button up shirt tucked snuggly in his black pants that fit snuggly to his legs. Around his waist was black silk and he wore white socks that covered his shins with nice black polished shoes. The only thing missing from his costume was the hat. He told Feliciano that the only way he was going out in the clothing was if he didn't have to wear the hat. Next to him Feliciano was dressed in a complete cat costume, but instead of being baggy it was fit closer to his body and instead of a cat head he just wore cat ears atop his head. The costume was white and a light brown and he had painted whiskers on his cheeks. Ludwig was dressed in a black button up shirt with a red vest and black dress pants and shoes. He had a cape tied around his shoulders that Lovino had dubbed the "Jack the Ripper cape" and had fake fangs in his mouth. Feliciano had painted his face to be much paler and had put blood dripping on his mouth that Feliciano had insisted be there, saying the costume wouldn't be complete with out it. That was also what he'd said about Lovino refusing to wear the matador hat, but Lovino didn't care if the costume was complete or not, he was **not** going to wear that hat.

Finally, after ten minutes of waiting the trio was decending the stairs. They were all dressed up and grinning like idiots from ear to ear as if they were the coolest thing since potato chips. Gilbert was wearing scrubs and a long white doctors jacket with a stethoscope around his neck. He had fake blood smeered on the costume and himself, and you could tell he'd had Antonio and Francis help him from the hand prints. Francis was dressed in a nice suit that looked like something that would be worn in old british times and he also wore a Jack the Ripper cape. Though he didn't see any fangs in the french mans mouth. He also wore a small top hat atop his head and held a knife in one of his hands. Lovino looked at Antonio's costume next and his jaw almost dropped. The Spaniard wore a red pirate jacket that came to his mid thigh. Under that was a slightly puffy white shirt that was cut kind of low, showing off a good deal of his toned chest. His pants were black, clinging nicely to his legs, and he wore boots that went up to just under his knee. His hair looked the same as it had earlier, longer and tied off to the side of his head in a red ribbon. His cross necklace hung low on his chest, it was a necklace that Lovino had only seen twice on the Spaniard, but he knew that he wore it every day. He wore earrings that had gold and green beads, at the bottom hung slightly larger beads that were in a tear drop shape and were the same emerald green color as his eyes. He looked amazing and for a moment Lovino forgot to breath.

"Hey, you losers ready to get going?" Gilbert asked with a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Si!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Good! We have to head over to Lizzy's house to pick her up then!" Gilbert said.

"Oh Dio, do we really have to?" Lovino asked.

"Ja! So shut up and follow me losers!" Gilbert said, pushing past Lovino and walking out the door. Lovino glared at the back of the idiots head, but then something caught his eye lower on the albino's torso.

"Does he have hand prints on his ass?" Lovino asked after a moment. Francis and Antonio burst into laughter.

"Oui mon cher, he does indeed." Francis said.

"It was Francis' doing." Antonio said with a chuckle. Lovino shook his head then watched as Ludwig, Feliciano and Francis followed him out the door, but wait. What about...?

"You look amazing Lovi." Antonio whispered into the Italian's ear, clamping a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. He then quickly followed the others out the door. A large blush consumed Lovino's features and he stared at the retreating Spaniard.

"You too bastard." He said quietly then walked out the door as well, closing it behind him.

* * *

The whole walk to Elizabeta's house Lovino had stood at the back of the group watching as everyone else conversed. Gilbert was at the front, messing around with his phone. Next was Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano was talking happily to the German as Ludwig listened with a small smile on his face, putting in his two cents every now and again. Finally in front of him was Francis and Antonio. They were talking excitedly and laughing, but Lovino wasn't really listening to the conversation. At points he'd look over at the Spaniard and catch him looking at him. Antonio would immidiately look back at Francis and continue what he was saying. When they arrived at Elizabeta's house they found that the entire thing was completely decorated for Halloween, looking like an old haunted house more than a place that someone would live in. Gilbert strode up the walk way, telling everyone to wait at the gate, and rang the door bell. The door was quickly opened and there stood Elizabeta in a slightly sexy nurse outfit that was covered in blood just like Gilbert's costume. They kissed for a moment then Elizabeta said goodbye to her parents and ran off the porch with Gilbert.

"Alright are we ready to do this shit or what!" Gilbert said excitedly. Feliciano Francis and Antonio cheered then once more everyone was walking down the street.

For the first couple of houses Antonio had continued to walk along side Francis, but by the third house Lovino had found the Spaniard walking along side him. They walked in a comfortable silence as they looked around at the houses and at their friends. Though soon enough, after two more houses Antonio had decided to speak up.

"So how have you been Lovi?" He asked. Lovino glanced over to the man then shrugged.

"Fine I guess. What about you?" He said.

"I've been good." He said happily. It was silent for a moment longer.

"So, I'm guessing you'd like your phone back." Antonio said casually, taking the phone out of his pocket and holding it out to the Italian.

"You haven't done anything to it have you?" Lovino asked, scrunching his nose at the small device. Antonio chuckled and shook his head.

"No mi amor, I haven't done anything to your phone. Though, I kind of went through the pictures on it." Antonio said sheepishly. Lovino blushed and snatched his phone from the Spaniard.

"Dammit, don't you know what it means to respect someones privacy!" Lovino said.

"Lo siento Lovi. I like your wall paper though. Very cute." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh Dio." Lovino said. Last he'd checked his wall paper was a picture that Antonio had taken of him and Lovino laying in Antonio's bed. They'd woken up that morning and didn't want to get up yet. Lovino had asked for his phone but when Antonio picked it up he'd quickly clicked into the camera, telling Lovino to say "cheese". When Lovino had looked up to see why he wanted him to say that Antonio had snapped the picture and saved it to his phone. He felt that he looked aweful in the picture, but he'd kept it because Antonio was in it and set it as his wallpaper so he could always see him. When Lovino clicked a button on his phone to see if it was still his wall paper, sure enough there was Antonio's smiling face and Lovino's confused one. He felt his cheeks get hotter and he hit his hand to his face. That was really something he'd hoped Antonio would never see.

"You look so cute in that picture mi tomate." Antonio said happily.

"I do not, I look so horrible." Lovino said.

"Then why have it as your wallpaper?" Antonio asked.

"Cause your in it." Lovino said before he could stop himself. Antonio looked at him slightly surprised then smiled happily.

"Aw how cute~." He said.

"Well, I'm going to go walk by Feli before I humiliate myself anymore." Lovino said quickly. Though as he went to speed up his walk Antonio grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Lovi." He said sadly. Lovino sighed but conceided. It was silent once more, but more awkward this time, and Lovino couldn't stand it for long. Though his next question was only going to embarrass him further he still asked it anyways.

"I suppose you heard the ring tone." Lovino said quietly. Antonio nodded.

"Si." He said.

"Is that... how you really feel?" Antonio asked. The question had been on his mind for days now and he really wanted an answer. Lovino's blush deepened in color, but he nodded.

"Si, it is." He said. Antonio couldn't help but smile brilliantly at that.

"That's really sweet Lovi." He said happily.

"Shut up bastard." Lovino said, looking away from the man in embarrassment.

"If I showed you mine for you would it make you feel any better?" Antonio suggested. Now that peaked Lovino's interest.

"I... I guess." He said, glancing at Antonio. Antonio reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and pressing a few buttons before it started to play.

_"'Cause get weak in the knees fall head over heels baby and every other cheesy cliche yeah I'm swept off my feet Oh my heart skips a beat, but there's really only one thing to say: God Damn you're beautiful to me, oh you're everything, Yeah, that's beautiful, yes to me. Yes to me."_

Lovino couldn't help but blush at that.

"See Lovi? You're not the only one with kind of embarrassing ring tones." Antonio said with a slight blush on his face. Lovino couldn't help but smile slightly.

* * *

The rest of the night it seemed to everyone like everything was back to normale between Lovino and Antonio. They'd walked together behind the whole group, talking and making jokes, though of course Antonio had been doing most of the talking. Feliciano had gotten a pretty extreme amount of candy, and no one was exactly sure how he had gotten so much since everyone else had gotten less than him, and they'd all gone to the same houses. Gilbert was pretty happy cause for a couple houses they'd told them they weren't going to give them treats cause they weren't children, so Gilbert had gotten to play some lovely tricks on the assholes who lived there. By midnight they'd all arrived back at the Beilschmidt household with their candy. Gilbert, Francis and Feliciano had decided to go through their candy and see if anyone wanted to trade, where as Lovino could care less about the sweets he'd handed his off to Feliciano who'd happily taken them. He hadn't really gotten much anyways since he didn't want to go trick or treating in the first place.

Lovino decided that as they got on their crazy sugar high he would go up to his room and get out of this ridiculous costume of his and go to bed. It was getting kind of late and he'd at least enjoy to get a decent nights sleep before he had to get up for school in the morning. As he exited his bathroom to head go to bed he found Antonio standing by the door.

"Sorry, I kinda let myself in." He said with a sheepish grin.

"It's okay. What did you need?" Lovino asked.

"Well I noticed you were gone and came to see if you were okay." Antonio said, fake smile set upon his face.

"I'm fine, just going to bed." Lovino said, looking at Antonio suspiciously. He seemed nervous, he was mostly looking away from Lovino and blushing slightly. After a moments silence Lovino decided to finally speak up.

"So what did you really need?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him questioningly. Antonio sighed.

"I wanted to apologize for a couple nights ago." Antonio said, still not looking at Lovino.

"Why?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Well, for scaring you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take things that far. To be honest I was kind of scared myself and just waiting for someone to interrupt us again, but it wasn't happening. I was... kind of relieved when you stopped me." Antonio said, a dark red coloring his cheeks.

"It's fine Antonio, it really is." Lovino said. Antonio nodded and pushed himself off the door. He walked over to Lovino and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, then bid him a good night.

"... I love you." Lovino said before he left. Antonio turned in the door way with a genuine smile on his face.

"I love you too Lovi." He said happily, then exited the room, closing the door behind him. Lovino stared at his door for a while after the man had left then. Finally after a few minutes he turned off his life and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M BACK! Damn this is a long chapter. Guess it kind of makes up for the long wait haha. I'm all done moving** **now, and I've got a new computer to write on WOOOO! Parents finally got rid of that dinosaur! Anyways, lots of love to you all and have an AMAZING Halloween!**

**Songs used: Smile by Avril Lavigne and God Damn You're Beautiful by Chester See**

**Thank you to my awesome beta Orithyea!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lovino,**

**Meet me down the street at Cuisses de grenouille.**

**AJF**

Lovino stared at the message on his phone for a moment. He knew it was Alfred, but how did he get his number, and why did he want him to meet him at some French place. Lovino had never even heard of the place, but he knew that the name was definitely French. For what though he had no clue. Still, Lovino refused to meet him somewhere French.

**I am not going anywhere French, and how the hell did you get my number?**

Lovino replied, shoving his phone back into his pocket and continuing to get dressed. It was a Saturday morning, and where as normally Lovino should be in the kitchen talking to Antonio he wasn't. Ever since Antonio had left Alaric's mafia he'd stopped coming over on Saturdays, and that only proved that Lovino was correct in assuming that when Antonio had come over all those times it was for a job Alaric had sent them out on. He hadn't even seen the man for three days, not even at school, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss him. It felt odd not seeing Antonio everyday all day, being able to talk to the Spaniard when ever he wished. For the past three days the only times Lovino would hear from the man is when they would text, and due to Lovino's lacking conversation skills and Antonio being busy they wouldn't even talk for very long.

He was pulled out of his thoughts suddenly as his phone began to sound again, alerting him of the text that Alfred had sent him.

***Sigh* Let me correct myself, meet me outside Cuisses de grenouille. We're not going in, just a place to meet up.**

**AFJ**

**That doesn't answer how you got my phone number...**

Lovino huffed and ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't want to go outside right now. It was fucking cold outside today. The snow had finally come the other day and they already had two feet of snow outside. This of course meant that Lovino did get to start wearing it winter clothes, which he always loved. He liked the look of them far more than his summer clothes, plus he now got to wear his favorite coat.

**I have my ways, now hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off out here!**

**AFJ**

Lovino shook his head and pulled on his coat. It was a nice wool coat that his Grandfather had given him when he was younger. It was black and kind of long, came to just a little ways above his knees, but it always did a fantastic job of keeping him warm. That and some of his belongings had been the only things that Alaric had allowed him to take from his old home. Alaric had tried to argue with the boy, telling him that the coat was far to big and he didn't need it and he'd buy him a better one, but Lovino fought tooth and nail till the German finally allowed him to take the coat. He'd also had to fight to get Alaric to allow Feliciano to take anything he wanted with him, which is probably why Feliciano's closet is so cluttered. It was filled with all his old things that he had wanted to keep. Lovino shook his head slightly as he walked out his bed room door, buttoning his coat as he went.

"Fratello! Antonio stopped by with a present for you!" Feliciano called from down the stairs. Lovino's head shot up and he started walking faster to get down the stairs. He would not run though, he was not that desperate to see the Spaniard... Well, maybe he was a little, but Antonio didn't need to know that.

Though when he finally got down the stairs the front door was closed and the only person in the hall was Feliciano. He held some folded red cloth in his hands that had a ribbon tied around it in a bow. A piece of paper was tucked between the bow and the cloth.

"Where's Antonio?" Lovino asked curiously, glancing at the door.

"Toni said he couldn't stay, he had something to do. But he told me to apologize to you for him being so busy, and he wanted me to give you this." Feliciano said, hold out the red cloth to Lovino. Lovino sighed, but took the cloth from Feliciano and looked it over.

"Well, thank you Feli. I'm going out, so I'll be back later. Don't do anything weird with that potato bastard while I'm gone." Lovino said, walking by his brother to the door. Feliciano giggled and turned, smiling at his brother.

"Si fratello, have fun and be safe!" Feliciano said cheerfully. Lovino allowed a small smile to grace his features, then he stepped out into the freezing cold air. He looked at the cloth in his hands once more as he walked, turning it over to examine it completely. It appeared to be a plaid red scarf. He slipped the paper out from the ribbon and started to read over it.

_Lovi,_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you or talk to you much, believe me I want to talk to you, and I still wish you were at my house so I could see you all the time, but Carlos has me doing a lot of work. He said I have to prove that I can be trusted. But I promise we'll get to hang out soon. Anyways, since it's been so cold out lately I'm giving you one of my scarves to help you stay warm! Take good care of it for me! Yo quiero y te extraño mi tomate!_

_~Antonio._

Lovino smiled softly at the note then stuck it in his pocket as he untied the ribbon, which he noted appeared to be the same ribbon Antonio had worn in his hair on Halloween, and unfolded the scarf, quickly tying it around his neck. It seemed to go quite nicely with his coat. Lovino couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when the smell of cinnamon and something completely unique to Antonio floated into his nostrils.

"Holy shit you're smiling!" A familiar boisterous voice said in surprise. Lovino looked up and frowned when he saw Alfred standing before him. He glanced up at the place they stood in front of and indeed they were right outside Cuisses de grenouille. Lovino looked into the windows and found that it was a restaurant.

"So what exactly am I doing here?" Lovino asked, ignoring the American's previous statement.

"Huh? Oh! I'm supposed to take you shopping!" Alfred said with a large smile plastered across his face. Lovino looked at the man oddly.

"Why?" Lovino asked. Alfred shrugged his shoulders and turned, beginning to walk down the street.

"Well, Carlos said I had to take you to get new clothes so you could look the part." He said as he stared up at the sky. His hands were shoved in the pockets of his bomber jacket, and Lovino could tell he was shivering from the cold. Only a little bit though.

"If I'd known that I would've just taken myself shopping." Lovino muttered. Alfred grinned.

"I'd ask if that meant I could go home and crawl back into bed, but I know Carlos wouldn't be very happy if I did that." He said with a chuckle. Lovino shook his head. They walked in silence for a while longer, which Lovino was surprised that Alfred was being so quiet, when suddenly a female voice called out and broke the peace.

"Lovi! I haven't seen you in a while!" Bella said happily. She had been a little a head of them on the street and was walking in their direction when she spotted the Italian.

"H-hey Bella." Lovino said, slightly surprised.

"How have you been Lovi, I barely see you anymore. You're always hanging out with Antonio at school, and big bruder won't let me come over and say hallo to you." Bella said. Lovino was trying to bite back the urge to correct his name, though he seemed to lose that battle.

"It's Lovino. And I'm fine, just been hanging out with Antonio and taking care of school and other business." Lovino said, glancing over to Alfred at the mention of his "other business". Bella seemed to ignore Lovino's correction and continued to talk.

"That's always fun, I just love hanging out with my friends, don't you?" She asked. Lovino didn't really catch the fact that she'd implied Antonio was just a friend and the expectant look on her face went unnoticed. Though Alfred seemed to catch on pretty easily.

"I guess." Lovino said with a shrug. Bella smiled.

"So where are you guys going?" She asked, glancing over to Alfred for a moment then looking back to Lovino.

"We're going shopping." Lovino answered simply.

"Oooh can I come? I do love shopping, and I would love to see how good of a fashion sense you have Lovi!" She said excitedly, looking at Lovino with pleading eyes, but her cat like smile ever present on her face. Lovino had no clue how to reply though. He didn't know if Alfred really wanted Bella to tag along, and in all honesty he kind of didn't want her to come either. Alfred, however, decided to finally interject in the conversation.

"Sorry Bells, but its kind of a private affair. Maybe another time though." Alfred said, smiling happily at the girl. Her smile faltered for a moment then she nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you later then Lovi!" She said happily. She started to walk past the two, but Alfred stopped her for a moment and whispered something in her ear. She seemed surprised for a moment then began to glare at the American and said something just loud enough for Alfred to hear. Alfred smiled charmingly at her then walked away, leaving her to stand there and fume for a moment. Lovino glanced to her but quickly followed after Alfred, wanting to hurry up and get to the clothing store so he could get home faster. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

* * *

"Hey dude, does that Belgian chick know you and the Spanish kid got something going on?" Alfred asked nonchalantly as he looked through some suits. Lovino looked up surprised. They'd only just gone out a week ago. Was it really that obvious?

"Antonio, and how did you-?"

"Francis is my cousin. He tells Matty shit then Matty tells me. Well, I force him to tell me. But Francis is the starter of all gossip, its rare for him to keep his mouth shut. He only does so when asked by either Antonio or Gilbert, or unless he's threatened. But Antonio didn't tell Francis to keep his big mouth shut. So I'm sure it's got to already be floating around school. Then again, I think everyone kind of knew when you two started hanging out that you two would become more than friends, that's probably why no ones very shocked by it. But I'm kinda surprised that chick didn't seem to know. Unless..." Alfred trailed off, tapping a finger to his chin in thought. Lovino raised a brow at the blonde.

"Unless what?" Lovino finally said after a moments silence.

"Huh? Oh, well I was thinking, what if she did know, but she doesn't believe it because it's gossip. Or maybe she likes you and is convincing herself that you aren't with the Spanish kid." Alfred said. Lovino stared at him for a minute. He already knew Bella had a crush on him, but why would she go and do a thing like that when he'd tried to at least make it some what obvious that he wasn't interested in her.

"That's probably why she got so mad when I told her that she should probably stop calling you 'Lovi' cause the name was reserved for the Spanish kid." He said with an amused grin on his face.

"Wait, you did what?" Lovino asked in surprise. So that's what Alfred had whispered to her...

"Told her that only the Spanish kid could call you 'Lovi'. She wasn't very happy about that, think she swore at me in Dutch or something. But whatever, I've had worse things said to me. Like this kid at school, his name is Arthur, and he's just so... spunky! Quite cute too. Kiku likes to call him a tsundere, what ever that is. But he's always swearing at me and telling me to leave him alone, but I noticed that when he tells other people to go away he makes them go away, but he lets me stick by him. And he's so adorable when I..." Lovino stopped listening there. He really didn't feel like listening to this bastard go on about some boy at school he liked. Besides, he had better things to concentrate on, like why Bella wanted to be with him so bad, and why Alfred had even told her to stop calling him 'Lovi', or maybe even the fact that Alfred could barely remember names. He kept calling certain people their heritages. It seemed like he only remembered the people that were constantly around him.

"Are you even listening to me?" Alfred asked, pulling Lovino from his thoughts.

"No." Lovino deadpanned.

"No fair! I listen to you!" He complained.

"I don't ramble on like you do." Lovino said.

"Tch' whatever. Anyways, what do you think of this suit?" He said, holding up a black pin stripe suit with a dark red button up and in his other hand he held a black tye. Lovino nodded, he had to admit, he'd picked a pretty good outfit, though the pin stripe had to go.

"How about just a black suit instead of the pin stripe, other wise it looks good." Lovino said. Alfred sighed, but nodded and found the black suit, putting the pin striped one back where he'd found it. Lovino nodded, then the items were shoved into his arms and he was pushed into a fitting room to try the items on.

* * *

"See ya tomorrow dude! Boss has got a big job for us!" Alfred said as he walked away from the Beilschmidt home, waving enthusiastically at Lovino.

"Si si. Ciao bastard." Lovino said as he struggled to unlocked the door, not even sparing a glance in the American's direction. It had taken him a moment to get the key from his pocket, what with all the bags he was carrying, but now he had to unlock the damn door too. He'd ring the door bell, but it didn't appear as if anyone was home, which brought up the question of where Feliciano could be. Obviously with that damn potato bastard, but where were they? Then Gilbert was probably out with Francis or Antonio or both. But then again, Antonio was probably off working for Carlos.

"Oi! Lovino! Need some help from the awesome me?" An annoyingly familiar voice said from behind Lovino.

"Oui, and while he opens the door maybe I can help get you out of that heavy jacket." Francis said, grabbing Lovino's ass in the process. Oh that bastard was so lucky Lovino's arms were full other wise he'd get it.

"Francis! Keep your hands off mi tomate!" Lovino's eyes widened and he felt his chest swell with happiness.

"Ah oui mon ami. Je suis désolé." Francis said, smiling sheepishly at the Spaniard. Antonio was looking at Francis in irritation.

"Don't do it again." He said as he passed Francis and took all the bags from Lovino's arms.

"I can carry my own bags." Lovino said grumpily as he blushed slightly and finished opening the door. Antonio just simply smiled at the Italian then breezed into the house and up the stairs to Lovino's room to put the bags away.

"So what the fuck are you bastards doing here anyways?" Lovino asked as he walked into the house, keeping a good distance between him and Francis as he began removing his jacket.

"Just came here to hang out. Is that Antonio's scarf?" Gilbert said, looking skeptically at the fabric wrapped around Lovino's neck. Lovino's cheeks warmed in embarrassment.

"Fuck off." He said and started for the stairs, moving quickly to get up to his room. Gilbert and Francis shared a snicker as they watched the irritable Italian leave.

When Lovino entered his room he found Antonio in there placing his bags on his bed. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his hair was slightly ruffled. He wore his leather jacket that he had worn when they had their date, but instead of jeans he had nice black dress pants and shoes. His jacket was zipped up and around his neck was a blue scarf that appeared to have been knitted.

"So what are you doing here?" Lovino asked as he walked over his bed and started to take his clothing out of the bags.

"Well, even though I left the Beilschmidt mafia Gil and Francis are still my friends." Antonio said with a smile, starting to fold the clothes and place them on the corner of the bed.

"I know that bastard. I mean, I figured you'd probably be out all day doing things for Carlos." Lovino said.

"No, I had a small job this morning then he told me I could go home. Gil has been trying to get me to hang out with him for a while now and he had messaged me this morning asking about it. I told him we'd do something after I finished my work. I can see you've been quite busy today. What did you go shopping for?" Antonio said, looking at the clothes on the edge of the bed. He'd already made two piles.

"Alfred said that I needed more suiting clothes." Lovino said. Antonio couldn't help but chuckle at that. When he was in the Beilschmidt mafia Alaric hadn't really been strict about them wearing suits, though he supposed he kinda figured Lovino's grandfather would have been strict about it, and as respect to the man Carlos would keep the tradition of wearing suits. In fact Antonio could only recall wearing a suit three or four times on a job for Alaric.

"Alfred doesn't seem to follow that dress code." He said with a grin.

"Actually he does kind of. He wears his Grandfathers bomber jacket over everything though." Lovino said. Antonio looked at him questioningly.

"How do you know that?" Lovino shrugged.

"He told me. I asked him while we were at the store why he always wore it and he said it was his Grandfathers. He said Carlos understands why he wears it and doesn't force him to take it off."

"When did you and Alfred suddenly become such good friends?" Antonio asked with a grin, nudging Lovino lightly with his elbow.

"We're not friends. If I'm going to spend so much time with him though I'm not going to be silent the entire time. Especially when that doesn't shut him up. It's as if that only causes him to talk even more, like he's trying to irritate you into speaking." Lovino said, shaking his head. Antonio chuckled.

"He kind of surprised me today though..." Lovino said, furrowing his brow and staring down into the last bag of clothing.

"Oh? What did he do?" Antonio asked with a raised brow.

"Well, we ran into Bella this morning and she kept calling me 'Lovi' like you do. When she was about to walk away Alfred stopped her and told her to stop calling me 'Lovi' because only you were allowed to." Lovino said. Antonio's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"What did she do?" Antonio asked.

"She apparently got mad and swore at him in Dutch. I can't figure out why the bastard would do that though." Lovino said. Antonio couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was happy that someone had finally told her to stop calling Lovino 'Lovi', plus her reaction made him happy. Maybe that was just the sadistic side of him, but he was glad to know that someone had pissed her off over Lovino.

"Well for whatever reason it was a good thing and you shouldn't question good things should you Lovi?" Antonio said happily. Lovino looked at the Spaniard oddly.

"I guess... But why is that a good thing?" Lovino asked. Antonio's eyes widened and his cheeks were now dusted a light shade of pink. He looked down at the shirt he was folding in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Well um... Y-you didn't like her calling you 'Lovi' did you?" Antonio asked.

"Not really, no." Lovino said.

"Well see! It was a good thing! He told her to stop doing something you don't like!" Antonio said, smiling up at Lovino. Though it wasn't a normal smile. It was odd. Nervous. And the blush was still present on Antonio's face.

"I guess. You're a liar though." Lovino said, taking the shirt from Antonio's hands as he had done a terrible job folding the shirt. Lovino could only figure that this was from lack of attention since it seemed as though he was more concentrated on his thoughts.

"Antonio! Hurry up!" Gilbert yelled from down the hall. Antonio's head snapped in the direction of the door.

"Si amigo! I'll be there in a minute!" Antonio called back to the Prussian.

"Well Lovi, I'll see you later." Antonio said with a smile. A real smile this time. Antonio kissed the boy on the cheek then hurried out of the room. Lovino sighed and shook his head slowly, though he allowed a small smile to grace his features.

* * *

**Translations:**

**French: ****Cuisses de grenouille - Frog Legs**

******French: oui mon ami. Je suis désolé - yes my friend. I am sorry.**

******That should be all the translations, let me know if you spot something else. Well, I apologize for how long it has taken me to update. I haven't heard from my beta in a while, so I will have to send her an email. Also things have been busy. I will try to update more though. Love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lovino was awakened by the loud banging coming from his door. He groaned as he slowly turned over on his bed and opened his eyes slightly to peek at the door. Before Lovino could ask who was at the door, an annoying familiar blond walked right into the room.

"Hey, dude! Get up we gotta go see the boss!" Alfred said.

Lovino glared at the American, "How did you get in my house?" Lovino said angrily.

Alfred raised an eyebrow for a moment then laughed, "That Prussian guy let me in! He even led me up to your room! Told me I was the perfect wake-up call or something." Alfred said happily. The American was obviously oblivious to the fact that not only was Lovino not a morning person, but he was also growing angrier by the second.

"Gilbert cazzo bastardo, ho intenzione di cazzo ti ammazzo!" Lovino yelled. He could hear the Prussian's damn laugh down the hallway, only causing his anger level to increase. Lovino decided in that very moment that Gilbert was going to die. He threw his blanket off of himself and ran out his bedroom door, leaving Alfred in his room confused.

* * *

After Lovino attacked Gilbert and Ludwig had to come in and pry the eldest Italian off his brother, Lovino had gotten dressed and left with Alfred. They were now walking down the street. The only thing they had to attempt to keep them warm were their coats and scarves, though to Lovino, it felt as though the cold air simply blew right through him. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and half his face buried in the scarf as he tried to be a turtle, an effort to protect his face from the frigidness.

"Do you even know what our job is?" Lovino asked, his voice muffled by the scarf.

Alfred shrugged, "No clue! Boss told me to come see him before I got you, but I kinda forgot." Alfred said sheepishly.

Sighing, Lovino shook his head slightly. This boy was just an idiot. He couldn't believe that Alfred couldn't drive though. It's not like he wasn't old enough to get his license. Hell, Lovino had his, he just didn't have a car because Alaric said Ludwig or Gilbert could drive him wherever he needed to go. Though, Lovino knew that Alaric just didn't like the way he drove. Lovino shivered more as the wind picked up its speed, and he decided to do the same. He wasn't too keen on the idea of becoming a popsicle because this moron couldn't drive.

"Wait up man! Who's gonna thaw me out if I turn into a block of ice!" Alfred said with a joking grin as he picked up his pace.

"Not me." Lovino said with a shrug.

"That's just mean! I don't know what that Spanish kid sees in you!" He said with a pout.

Lovino had wondered the same thing many times before. "Maybe for the same reason you like Arthur Kirkland." Lovino said, glancing over to the pouting American with a light-knowing smirk playing on his lips. A surprised expression quickly came upon his features. Alfred was thankful for the cold at the moment, so the warmth now consuming his cheeks went unnoticed.

"H-how did you know that I like him?" Alfred asked.

Lovino looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "You're more obvious than Antonio and I." Lovino said. Alfred still looked at the Italian in surprise. Lovino sighed and shook his head, "Look, you're not really the kind of person that tries to hide their emotions, you're an open book." He said. Alfred pursed his lips but nodded in understanding.

It was quiet for a moment as they continued to walk, but as they arrived at the hide out Alfred stopped Lovino before he could open the door.

"Do you think.. I should ask him out?" Alfred asked. He kept his gaze fixed on the road, refusing to look at Lovino, and the blush on his cheeks had increased in color. Lovino stared at him for a moment.

"Why ask me?" He asked. He couldn't understand it. Sure, they had been spending a bit more time together, but that was for the mafia. He didn't think they were friends, but then again he hadn't thought about it much. Though, why didn't he talk to someone he knew better? Like his brother or Kiku? He spoke of them enough so it seemed like it might be more appropriate for him to talk to them about it. Alfred shrugged, still refusing to look at him.

"I don't know. You seem to know what you're talking about. I've tried to talk to Mattie about it, but he just tells me to do what I feel is right, and I feel like I should ask him out, but I'm afraid he might turn me down. Mattie said it's not like it would be the end of the world if he did reject me, but I think my heart would actually break if he did." He said, lowering his voice near the end. His eyebrows were now pinched together and there was a deep frown now placed on his features. Lovino felt a pull in his chest. He couldn't figure out why, but he wanted to console him. He only felt like this when it came to Feliciano and Antonio.

Lovino sighed and nodded, even though Alfred wouldn't look at him.

"Yeah, you should ask him out. And don't worry about being rejected, Alfred. He'll say yes." Lovino said, offering a small smile. Alfred finally looked at Lovino and instantly grinned.

"Thanks man!" He said and pulled Lovino into a bone crushing hug.

"L-let go of me you damn bastard!" Lovino said, trying to push the American off of him as he gasped for breath. Alfred laughed and finally released the struggling Italian from his grasp.

"Fucking bastard." Lovino said quietly as he pouted. Alfred grinned at him then opened the door. As they walked in they were instantly blasted with warm air, and though it stung Lovino's face from being out in the cold for so long, he was very thankful for the sudden warmth and hoped to stay in it long enough to defrost.

"Thank God we're finally here! I was freezing my hands off out there!" Alfred said as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them.

"No one wants to hear about your little friend bastard." Lovino said, breezing past Alfred to the stairs.

"I'll have you know that it is **not** little!" Alfred said defensively.

"Yeah, no one wants to hear that bastard. And I'm sure they care even less. Now can you hurry up, I'd like to get done this job and go home." Lovino said.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll have you home in time to go on a date with the Spanish kid. Just take a chill pill already." He said.

Lovino glared at the American, "I don't have a date with him tonight. He's supposed to be hanging out with his bastard friends." Lovino said. He began stomping his way up the stairs to Carlos' office. Alfred started after him quickly.

* * *

Lovino now sat in the back of a black SUV with Alfred and a few of the other men from the mafia. They were currently on their way over to a restaurant where a few members of Alaric's mafia were having dinner. Carlos didn't really tell him much about it, he just told Alfred he knew what he had to do and to make sure Lovino did his job. He had said that it would make the rest of his experience in the mafia a lot easier on him. He was thankful for the fact that he didn't have to walk and that the heater was on in the car blasting him, but he felt uneasy about all of this. Alfred had handed him a gun before they left, making sure he had used a gun before (Alaric had made sure he knew how to use a gun in case he was ever in trouble) then told him to place it in the back of his pants for easy access.

When they finally arrived at the restaurant, they exited the car quickly. Then, Alfred began giving out orders to the men. Lovino barely registered that he was supposed to go inside with Alfred and help him. He wasn't really listening too closely to what he was saying since he was too lost in his own thoughts, trying to figure out what they were doing here.

When he finished giving the men their orders they all got into position.

"You might want to get your gun out." Alfred said, looking at Lovino. He nodded slowly and pulled it out from the back of his pants. Alfred quickly entered the restaurant after that, and the moment he spotted their target he began to fire at them, causing all the other people in the restaurant to scream and go stampeding for the door. The other man that had followed them in to the restaurant blocked the exit and tried to get the people to calm down. Lovino stood completely still, stricken with shock as he watched each man fall to the floor. He didn't do anything when the people bumped into him in their hurry to leave. He didn't even blink.

When Alfred stopped firing he walked over to the table and called Lovino over, Lovino doing so in a daze. There were three men still alive, and Alfred stood on the other side of the table asking one of the three questions.

"Take care of those two." He commanded, not even looking up at the Italian. Lovino looked down at the two men before him. They were trying to get to their dropped guns. Lovino stared at them for a moment longer, watching them struggle as his hands shook, though why at the moment he didn't know. Alfred called out Lovino's name to get him to kill the two men. Lovino started and lifted his hand, and time seemed to slow as he pulled the trigger and watched the first bullet fly from the gun, hitting the man closest to him in the head. A surge of electricity shot through his body and his heart beat wildly in his chest.

He turned to the next man to quickly kill him as well, but time still seemed to be slowed down as he pulled the trigger again, shooting this man in the head as well. He looked up from the now lifeless corpses and instead, to Alfred. He stared blankly at the blond as he watched him speak with the man on the floor for a moment longer. He clicked his tongue in irritation then finally shot the man when he was done. They stayed there for a while longer as they spoke to the people, paying them off so they wouldn't tell the cops, then leaving the place, calling Arthur on their way out to have him come by and clean up.

Lovino stood next to the car as all the men climbed in. His whole body felt numb and he didn't know what to do right now. He didn't even know what he was feeling right now.

"Lovino, get in the car man." Alfred said, looking at him oddly. Lovino looked up and just stared at the American.

_What was this feeling?_

"Hey, you okay man? You're looking really pale." Alfred said. Lovino continued to stare at him, his eyebrows pinching slightly, but his expression barely changing.

_This feeling was so familiar._

"Lovino?" Alfred said, now looking much more worried for the Italian.

_Fear._

"Dude, I know this is probably kind of scary right now, but we really gotta go." Alfred said as he faintly heard sirens in the distance, slowly becoming louder and louder. Lovino looked at the gun in his hand.

This was fear. But it wasn't the kind of fear he felt during thunderstorms. No, this was different. He'd felt this kind of fear before, but that wasn't since his Nonno had...

_Died._

Lovino dropped the gun and bolted down the street, leaving a stunned American yelling at him to come back. Where was he even going? Where was he running to? Back then, he had no one to run to. He had lost the one person he could run to in his times of fear. He couldn't go to Feliciano. He was worse off than him at that time. He had to be the strong big brother for Feliciano back then. Which meant he'd had to deal with his fear himself. He'd had no consoling words, no warm comforting hugs when he'd be sat in the corner shaking, trying to choke back the sobs that tried to escape him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Refusing to cry, because what if Feli woke up? He was supposed to be the strong big brother, and if Feli woke up to see his brother crying he would break down even more than he already had.

Lovino looked around him. This street seemed familiar. If he took the next left then he'd be on... Then it clicked.

Antonio.

That's whom he could go to... But no, Lovino couldn't allow Antonio to see him like this. He couldn't show such weakness to the man. Could he?

Though Lovino's brain yelled at him to turn around and go elsewhere, his feet had other plans as he still took the next left, and he still ran down the street, straight to Antonio's house. There were no cars in the driveway, he realized as he got to the door.

That's right, Antonio was out with Gilbert and Francis, wasn't he? Why had he forgotten that? And why was he still knocking loudly on the door even though he knew the Spaniard wasn't home?

He stood there for a moment, just staring at the door and waiting. The door, of course didn't open. He turned to leave, but as he did the door opened. Lovino turned slowly and saw Antonio standing there yawning in nothing but pajama pants.

"Lovino? What are you doing here?" Antonio asked, sleep evident in his voice.

Lovino stared at him for a moment, watching as Antonio's expression became curious. Suddenly tears started to well in the Italian's eyes and he quickly stepped forward, grabbing the man in a tight hug and crying into his chest. Antonio was completely shocked for a moment, but quickly gathered the Italian in his arms and spoke quiet calming words to the boy. He slowly brought Lovino into the house, not breaking the embrace in the process, though he doubted Lovino would let go of him with how tightly he was holding the man. He kicked the door shut so they would have privacy, then just stood in the hall with Lovino, allowing him to calm down in his own time. He still spoke in a hushed tone to comfort the boy.

Lovino didn't know what was wrong with him. He hadn't cried this bad for years. But at that time, he also didn't have this sweet Spaniard to be held and comforted by. The sobs he let out violently shook his body and his eyes felt as though they had become faucets with how much tears were pouring from them. His legs felt like jell-o and they were shaking as they tried to continue to hold him up, but his grip on the Spaniard stayed firm. When his legs finally gave out Antonio held him up, but quickly scooped him up bridal-style and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. He slowly laid Lovino down on his small bed then quickly joined him.

After Lovino had continued to cry for, at most, a half hour, Antonio began to quietly hum. This, luckily, had the effect he was looking for and calmed the boy a good deal. His sobbing had become softer and quieter and the tears were now flowing less. His grip on the Spaniard had also loosened and now his eyes were half-lidded as he stared at Antonio's bare chest, now wet with Lovino's tears.

"Are you feeling a bit better now, Lovi?" Antonio asked quietly as he stroked Lovino's hair. Lovino simply shrugged. Honestly he wasn't even sure himself. He couldn't believe he was still crying though. With how much tears had left his eyes he'd think he was all tapped out. Antonio nodded and it was quiet for a moment, the only noise being Lovino's quiet sobs.

"Is it okay if I ask what happened, Lovi?" He asked. His question was only answered with a fresh round of sobs and more tears, though thankfully they weren't as bad as they had been previously.

"Not right now." Lovino said through his sobs. His voice was barely above a whisper, but thankfully Antonio could hear him since the house was so quiet. Antonio nodded once more and pulled Lovino closer to him as he began to hum again. Lovino could feel his eyelids slowly growing heavy. He could tell that the humming and warmth from the Spaniard were slowly putting him to sleep, but he didn't try to fight it. He'd rather sleep than cry anymore right now.

So he closed his eyes and embraced the darkness that slowly consumed him and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

** Gilbert cazzo bastardo, ho intenzione di cazzo ti ammazzo! - Gilbert you fucking bastard, I'm going to fucking kill you!**

**First and fore most, I would like to thank my awesome beta Orithyea. I appreciate her help so much with this, I love ya girl ;)**

**And that is that. Well, I apologize for my lack of updates. I've been getting on the computer less and less, but I was on and had sudden inspiration. I already knew what I'd planned for this chapter, I just didn't know how to write it all out. You guys all enjoy, and let me know your thoughts, I really love the feedback I get from you guys, it always makes me smile :)**

******Well, arrivederci!**


	18. Chapter 18

Antonio laid by Lovino for about a half an hour after he'd fallen asleep. He knew his parents wouldn't be home tonight, or the next for that matter. They were out of town on a trip. It was paid for by his father's job, since he was there for a business meeting, but his parents were using it as a romantic get away as well. He's have to make dinner if Lovino stayed over. And at this point he was thinking he would. He'd also have to tell Gilbert he couldn't hang out with him and Francis later that day. In his eyes though, this wasn't really a loss. It was actually a great gain for him, getting to spend the night with Lovino. After lying there for a half hour Antonio had wiggled out of Lovino's grasp and started the search for his phone to message Gilbert and let him know that he would be occupied to night. With what though, he would not tell. It's not like Gilbert really needed to know that Lovino was going to possibly spend the night at his house. He wouldn't hear the end of it from Gilbert or Francis, whom would find out seconds after Antonio said something. He'd woken up pretty late today, he probably wouldn't have even gotten up until Gilbert came to pick him up if it weren't for Lovino. He had chores to do for his mother yesterday that he'd kind of blown off for Carlos and Gilbert.

He quickly dressed in jeans and a gray long sleeve then hurried down the stairs. He started his list of chores with the dishes he'd left in the sink. From that went tending to his mothers indoor tomato plants to folding laundry and then to cleaning up the house a bit. He'd been cleaning his room when Lovino had finally stirred from his sleep.

"What time is it?" Lovino had asked sleepily as he sat up in the bed. Antonio glanced up at him then to the clock.

"Two twenty eight in the afternoon." He said as he placed his shirts on hangers.

Lovino's eyes were still kind of puffy from crying, though the red in his eyes Antonio didn't know if that was from sleep or crying. He had dried tear tracks on his face and Antonio felt a twinge of sadness as he thought back to that morning when Lovino had first appeared at his door. He couldn't help but feel kind of happy though. He'd never seen Lovino so vulnerable though, Lovino always seemed so tough. Sure, he'd seen Lovino upset, but so had Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Bella, Alfred, Kiku and Francis. This was far different from Lovino. He was always so put together. Antonio could read him like a book, but he never let his emotions go like that.

"I... I'm sorry..." Lovino said quietly after a couple minutes of silence. Antonio looked up in confusion. Lovino had his hands in his lap and he was staring down at them intently.

"What for?" He asked.

"For just dropping by and breaking down like that." Lovino said.

Did he really think he was that much of a bother?

Antonio dropped the shirt and hanger in his hands and walked over to the bed. He sat down and pulled the Italian into a hug.

"Oh Lovino. You shouldn't apologize for that. You can come over whenever you like, no matter the time or day. I'll always be here for you Lovino." He said softly.

"Thank you Antonio." Lovino said quietly as he buried his face in Antonio's neck.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened yet?" Antonio asked. He felt a slight nod against his neck and after a couple minutes Lovino pulled away. He had his face down turned and was silent for a moment longer then took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"I... I went out on a job for Carlos, and I... I killed two men..." Lovino said. He felt more tears stinging his eyes as he thought back on the events of this morning. Antonio's eyes widened.

"Did he force you to kill them?" Antonio asked.

"K-kind of... I guess..." Lovino said. Antonio pulled him into another hug as more tears slipped from his eyes against his will.

"Oh Lovino, it's okay. I know it was scary, believe me." Antonio said.

"The scary thing wasn't really killing them Antonio... What really scared me was... how excited it had made me." Lovino said. More tears slipped from his eyes.

"Lovino... I'm not going to lie to you mi amor. Every time I kill some one... I feel so exhilarated by it. You can ask both Gilbert and Francis. They don't even like to be near me at those times. It excites me, I like the feeling and I feel so ashamed by that. It scares me to this day how much I enjoy it... But I learned to get over it. If you have the drive and you want to continue doing this for Carlos, then eventually you will as well." Antonio said. Lovino simply nodded and held tighter to Antonio.

"If you take anymore jobs Lovi, I'll ask Carlos to put me on them with you if you like."

"That... That sounds good Antonio. Thank you." He said.

"So... Are you going to spend the night?" Antonio asked.

"... Can I?" Antonio kissed the top of Lovino's head and rubbed his back.

"You can stay as long as you like Lovino. My parents are out of town for now, but you know even if they were here they wouldn't have a problem with you staying." Antonio said. Lovino smiled and nuzzled Antonio's throat.

"Thank you Toni."

* * *

Antonio watched Lovino as he slept for a few minutes, just to make sure that he was sound asleep. He gently pried himself out of Lovino's grasp, and after pressing a kiss atop the Italian's head he slipped quietly out of his room. As he closed the front door behind him he realized that it was probably not the best idea to go out at night, but this was the only time he'd be able to leave without Lovino knowing. He was kind of worried about leaving him at home, wondering if he'd have nightmares and wake up while he was away. He didn't really look forward to having to explain himself to Lovino the next morning. Or worse, coming home to a broken down Lovino. Oh God, he could see it now, Lovino curled up in a ball in the farthest corner of his bed quietly crying and wondering why Antonio wasn't there. At that thought Antonio almost turned back around and went home, but he remembered that Lovino was stronger than that. Antonio wouldn't come home to such a scene. If Lovino did wake up while he was away he might find him sitting there with his adorable angry pout, but in the corner crying? Certainly not.

Antonio shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts and look at his surroundings. He recognized the street, and he knew he was close, the hideout was just around the corner. Antonio mused on the thought of how fast time could go by as you got lost in thought. He hurried around the corner and up to the hideout. Alfred stood by the door, shaking slightly and hugging himself in an attempt to stay warm. He looked up when he saw a figure moving towards him, then smiled when he noticed it was Antonio.

"Hey man! What you doing here so late? Did Carlos call you in for a job?" Alfred said. Antonio shook his head slightly.

"No. I'm here about Lovino." Antonio said with a small frown set on his features. A grave look suddenly over came Alfred's features.

"Oh man... How is he?" Alfred asked worriedly. Antonio shrugged.

"He's alright for now, he's still pretty upset about everything that happened, but he's better than he was this morning." Antonio said. Alfred shook his head.

"I'm sorry man. I told Carlos not to do it, I told him Lovino wasn't ready, but he wouldn't listen. Just said Lovino needed to experience it now. Told me if I wouldn't do it he'd get someone else to. I figured it would be better if it was me though, since we're friends." Alfred said. It was silent for a moment. Alfred stared down at his feet and Antonio at the door.

"Would you do me a favor?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice, surprising Antonio since he's normally such a boisterous spirit.

"What is it?" Antonio asked, suspecting he already knew the blonde's request.

"Could you... Tell Lovino I'm sorry? And that I didn't want to do it to him. I remember my first kill, and no one should have to go through such a thing, and it definitely shouldn't be forced on them." Alfred said. Antonio stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Of course I will." Antonio said. Alfred finally looked up from his shoes and a smile graced his features, though this wasn't his usual cocky grin. This smile was much softer and out of character for Alfred.

"Thanks man." He said.

"No problem. And you should smile like that at Arthur some time. He'd probably faint!" Antonio said with a chuckle as he opened the door. Alfred stared at him in confusion for a moment then shrugged and turned to look at the street.

Antonio quickly made his way up the stairs of the large building and to Carlos' office. He swiftly knocked on the door.

"I'm busy, go away!" Carlos said. Antonio looked at the door in surprise for a moment then glared at the large piece of wood. He knocked on the door again, this time much louder than before.

"I said I'm busy!" Antonio huffed and opened the door, stepping in quickly and closing the door behind him. Carlos glanced up, a glare fixed on his features.

"Can't you hear boy? I said I'm busy." Carlos said.

"I'm sorry, but this is important." Antonio said. Carlos huffed and ran a hand across his face.

"Fine. Make it quick." Carlos said.

"Well sir, I'm here about Lovino." Antonio said. Carlos sighed.

"This doesn't sound very important." He said, slowly appearing to look more irritated.

"Oh but it is sir. Do you even realize what you've done to him?" Antonio asked, planting his hands on his hips and grasping them tightly to keep himself from doing something he might regret.

"Not entirely, but Alfred informs me that he ran away when they completed their assignment."

"He came to my door step and had a break down on my porch. Now I don't know if you realize this, but even when I knew Lovino for only a short amount of time I could tell that he wouldn't just break like that so easily. And you of all people know what hell that boy's been through." Antonio said.

"Antonio could you get to the point already." Carlos said. Antonio glared heatedly at Carlos.

"My point is, that you fucked with Lovino's head by forcing him to kill someone, and I swear to God, if you force Lovino to do something that he's not ready for again, you won't live to see the morning of the next day. Do you understand?" Antonio said, an evil glint in his eyes now.

"Antonio, if you think your threats affect me in any way you are a fool, but you are an even bigger fool if you believe that you can actually kill me." Carlos said with a condescending smirk. Antonio walked up to Carlos' desk and placed his hands atop it. He lowered his head so he was looking straight at Carlos and allowed a cocky smirk to cross his features.

"You have no clue what I am capable of." He said. The two men stared at each other for a moment in silence until Carlos finally broke the silence a leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, Antonio. I won't make Lovino do anything he's not ready for again. Now leave my office, I have many things to do and no more time for interruptions." Carlos said, waving Antonio away and looking back to the papers on his desk. Antonio smiled.

"Thank you very much sir." He said. As he was about to open the door though Carlos spoke up once more.

"Oh and Antonio. If you threaten me again, I will make your like hell." Carlos said. Antonio opened the door and stood in the door way.

"Good luck with that sir." He said and closed the door behind him.

On his way out of the hideout Antonio noticed that Alfred wasn't at the door anymore, but a girl he'd come to know as Kat. She smiled at Antonio and he nodded his head in recognition. He hurried down the steps and down the street to go home. Hopefully Lovino hadn't woken up while he was away though.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this story has been taking so long to update lately. Since we moved I've barely been on the computer so I've barely written any of this story and I feel terrible about making you guys wait, please don't be mad at me ;^; anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this update, and I'll try harder to get on the computer more to write for you guys, cause if it wasn't for all of you, this story probably wouldn't have made it this far. So I love all of you and I want to make you happy. Bye for now all and I'll get to work on the next chapter asap!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Elizabeta just leave me alone. I now know what comes from fraternizing with you, and I would like to not have a repeat of the incident that caused this!" Roderich said, gesturing to his still rather bruised face and chest.

"Roderich, I swear it won't happen again, just please don't shut me out! We've been friends since fourth grade, I don't want to lose you over this! I swear to God Gilbert won't go near you!" Elizabeta said desperately. She didn't want to lose one of her best friends over what Gilbert had done. She knew that the Austrian could be an asshole and that Gilbert didn't like him, but that didn't change the fact that she'd been friends with him for years. And according to Gilbert when Roderich had asked him why he was beating him up he'd just said because he could. Elizabeta hadn't been mentioned at all, so she couldn't even understand why the man had blamed the incident on her.

"I don't care! You're not only the cause of my pain but your now dating the person that caused this and fraternizing with the the son of one of the biggest crime bosses in this damnable city! I don't need to be around such people, I have other friends I can hang out with! Now, I must be going. Goodbye Elizabeta." Roderich said, turning on his heel and walking away. Elizabeta felt hot tears pricking at her eyes and she balled her hands into fists.

"Fine! Go hang out with your fakey ass pompous asshole musician friends!" Elizabeta yelled and swiftly turned and stomped away in the opposite direction of the Austrian. However, she completely missed the albino that stood at the end of the lockers, having heard the entire conversation. He sighed and shook his head then quickly followed after the girl.

"Lizzy!" He called out. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around. Her head was bowed and her bangs fell to cover what could be seen of her eyes. The only sign that she was crying was the tears slowly sliding down her face, leaving wet streaks behind them. Gilbert jogged up to his girlfriend then gently pulled her into a hug.

"You heard didn't you?" She asked quietly.

"I came up somewhere in the middle. I wanted to see you before class. I didn't really expect to find you in an argument with that douche." Gilbert said, softly stroking her back.

"It doesn't matter. I guess I'll just leave him alone like he wants. Anyways, I have to get to class, I don't want to be late. I'll see you at lunch." She said, pecking the albino on the lips and turning to leave.

"He doesn't know what he's missing, Lizzy. Or how lucky he was to have you." Gilbert said quickly. Elizabeta turned back and flashed her boyfriend a teary smile.

"Thanks Gilbert." She said. Gilbert nodded then watched her leave with a small smile. Though when she had disappeared around the corner the smile faded and was replaced with a frown. He was going to have to have a talk with that pompous asshole.

* * *

Gilbert marched down the hall later that morning in search of Roderich. It didn't take too long to find him though. The boy was at his lockers, picking up books for his next class and dropping a couple off. Gilbert walked up just as the brunette had closed his locker and was turning to leave.

"Hey Roderich." Gilbert said, his expression completely serious. Roderich jumped and pressed himself into his locker.

"W-what do you want Gilbert? Didn't you beat me up enough last time?" Roderich asked, his eyebrows pinching together in irritation and his mouth down turning in a frown. To most it would seem as if he was simply irritated by the albino's presence, but Gilbert knew better than that. After working in the mafia he'd come to find that a persons eyes always told what everyone tried to keep from expressing on their faces. And as Gilbert looked into the brunette's eyes he could see the fear swimming in them. Normally, such a thing would make Gilbert extremely happy, but at this moment he could care less. The only thing he cared about right now was Elizabeta and how this asshole just continuously hurt her.

"I'm not here to hurt you Roderich. I just want to talk to you." Gilbert said.

"Did Elizabeta send you here?" Roderich asked suspiciously.

"Lizzy doesn't even know I'm here, and you know her, she's far to proud to ask me to talk to you." Gilbert said. In all honesty, Elizabeta would be pissed if she knew Gilbert was even near Roderich.

"Then why are you here?" He asked.

"Because of Lizzy. She's really upset for some reason about losing you as a friend. Even though she may not love you romantically Roderich she still loves and cares for you just as much as she does any of her other friends. Now look, it wasn't Lizzy's fault that I kicked your ass. I did so for my own satisfaction and kind of with the aid of Francis's provoking. But this had nothing to do with Lizzy. Now, I'm not going to force you to be friends with Lizzy, cause that wouldn't be fair to her. I'm not even going to force you to apologize to her, because that wouldn't be a sincere apology and Lizzy deserves better than that. I am, however, going to please ask you to think about everything I've said and how you've been treating her. Lizzy is an amazing person, and it was foolish of you to dump her. But to stop being friends with her when she so clearly cares so much about you... That's just plain stupid. Look... If you don't want to be friends with her then fine. But please, stop breaking her heart." Gilbert said. Roderich looked slightly shocked, and the fear in his eyes were now gone. Gilbert turned and strolled down the hall way before Roderich could reply to him. He prayed that he'd at least helped, because he couldn't stand to see Elizabeta so upset anymore. And if she found out what he'd done and got mad at him, it would all be worth it if it meant that Roderich stopped treating Elizabeta badly.

* * *

"Hey Lovino!" Alfred said as he plopped down in the seat beside the young Italian. Lovino looked over to the boisterous American and smiled slightly.

"Hey Alfred." He said.

"Man, how you been? I haven't seen you since the other day when you took off." Alfred said. Lovino looked away slightly at the mention of the day. Honestly, he'd barely thought about it, and this was mostly thanks to the Spaniard sitting beside him, talking enthusiastically with Francis and Gilbert. Over the past couple days Antonio had made sure that Lovino had kept his mind off the incident by constantly keeping the boy busy. He'd even gone so far as to talk to Lovino at bed time until he'd gone to sleep. Though he couldn't keep it completely out of his head. Lovino had dreamt about it a couple times over the weekend and woken up freaking out a bit. Antonio would wake up in the Italians sudden jolt and console him. It's like there was some kind of alarm in Antonio's head going off whenever Lovino was in distress, because if Lovino started to think about it Antonio would immediately distract him.

"Lovino?" Alfred said, waving his hand in front of the boy's face. Lovino's attention snapped back to Alfred immediately and he raised a brow to the American.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked. Lovino nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I just haven't thought about that day much. Toni has been making sure of that." Lovino said, glancing over to the Spaniard. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Well that's good! And believe me when I say it really is for the best! That kind of thing will eat away at you till it either drives you insane. But if your strong you'll get past it and it will make you a stronger person." Alfred said with a reassuring smile. Lovino chuckled quietly at the blonde.

"You sound like Toni." He said with a small smile.

"Well, he's a smart guy!" Alfred said with a grin. Lovino smiled, but it soon faded. The two were silent for a moment.

"... Do you think I'll get past it?" Lovino asked quietly. Alfred stared at him for a moment then smiled.

"Yeah man. You definitely will. You may not see it, but your stronger than you think." He said. Lovino smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Alfred." He said. Alfred grinned and patted him on the back.

"No problem man!" Lovino smirked and looked at Alfred with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"So how are things going with that Brit you have the hots for? Asked him out yet?" Lovino asked. A light blush came to the blonde's face and he scratched his cheek shyly.

"Not yet. But I was talking to Antonio about it the other day and he thinks that I should go for it. What do you think?" Alfred asked. Lovino looked at Alfred in confusion.

"Wait, when did you talk to Antonio?" Lovino asked. Antonio hadn't left the house all weekend because of Lovino and he knew he hadn't texted any one. The boys phone had gone off all of four times over the weekend and three of those times had been texts. The one call had been from his mother to make sure he'd been doing his chores and that he hadn't gotten into any trouble.

"Um... Saturday night? It was almost midnight when I saw him. He came to the hide out to talk to the boss, but he hadn't come out when I'd been relieved by Kat to go home." Alfred said, thinking back to the night. Oh Antonio was in so much trouble.

"Anyways, Lovino, do you think I should ask out Arthur?" Alfred asked again. Lovino thought for a moment as he looked around the cafetiria for the Briton in question. He was off at a table by himself, reading a book and munching on some biscut thing he'd brought from home. He then spotted Francis sneaking up behind the blonde.

"You definitely should. But first you should save him from Francis." Lovino said, nodding in their direction. Alfred's head snapped around to look for the two. They we're now arguing over something and Arthur was obviously trying to make the man go away. Alfred growled and stood from his seat.

"When will he learn?" Alfred said to himself. He jogged over to the arguing blondes and immediately his attention was on the French man. They argued for a moment then Francis got up, flipped his hair and walked back to Lovino's table.

"I told you to leave him alone mi amigo." Antonio said with a chuckle.

"Oh hush you. I don't need Arthur. I have Michelle." Francis said, sticking his tongue out at Antonio.

"How would Michelle feel if she knew you were flirting with Arthur?" Lovino asked, raising his brow at the French man. Francis paused then looked at the table in thought.

"Francis hasn't asked her out yet." Antonio said. Lovino's stare snapped over to Antonio and his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Who's side are you on?" Lovino asked. Antonio's eyes widened slightly.

"Yours bebé." Antonio said, smiling nervously at the Italian. Lovino stared at him for a moment suspiciously then nodded.

"Buona scelta." Lovino said, smiling slightly.

* * *

"Francis! Leave Arthur alone!" Alfred said as he hurried over to Arthur's table. The two blondes looked over in surprise at the intruder.

"But mon ami, I've done nothing wrong. I came over here and dear Arthur immediately told me to go away!" Francis said, holding the back of his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

"With good reason Frog! Whenever your near me you touch all over me! Just bigger off already!" Arthur said, turning away from Francis and crossing his arms other his chest with a slight pout. Alfred placed his hands on his hips and looked sternly at Francis.

"I think you better go Francis. It's obvious Arthur doesn't want you here." Alfred said. Francis was slightly taken aback at the stern tone in the American's voice.

"But mon ami, I've done nothing!" Francis said, hoping to reason with the American.

"That doesn't mean you're not going to try doing something." Alfred said.

"Alfred s'il vous plaît!"

"I don't want to hear it Francis. Go back to your table and leave Arthur alone." Alfred said. Francis pouted and walked away slowly. Alfred sighed and shook his head then plopped himself down next to Arthur.

"Thank you, Alfred." Arthur said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"No problem Artie!" Alfred said with a brilliant smile.

"Though, I could have gotten rid of him myself!" Arthur said quickly. Alfred chuckled and ruffled Arthur's hair.

"I know you could have Artie." He said with a smile. Arthur huffed and tried to fix his hair as best he could. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle at the Briton's attempt to straighten out his always messy hair. Alfred had once asked him why his hair was always so messy. Arthur had huffed and explained to him that no matter what he tried with it it would never stay like that. The hair would either fall out of place or stick up randomly, so he decided one day that he would just let it do what it wanted since it was so stubborn. He also admitted to Alfred that as a child he had tried to grow it out because he wanted to prove to Francis that his hair was more magnificent than the French mans. He'd actually laughed at the memory and remembered how horribly it had turned out.

"Did you want something or did you just come over here to scare off Francis for me?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence between the two. It was kind of unnerving to see the American so calm and quiet.

"Oh! Yeah um..." Alfred trailed off, trying to remember why he'd come to see Arthur.

"Oh! Are you doing anything this weekend?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at the wall opposite him as he thought for a moment.

"Well, I have to work most of Friday and Saturday but I've got nothing going on Sunday. Why?" Arthur said, looking over to Alfred with a curious gaze. Alfred was twiddling his thumbs nervously and a light coloring of pink dusted over his cheeks.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?" Alfred asked. His face was hopeful but anxious and he was knawing on the inside of his cheek nervously. Arthur's eyes widened slightly in surprise and he blinked a few times as a dark shade of pink covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Well I... Um..." Arthur was at a loss for words. He definitely wanted to, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. Alfred deflated slightly, obviously taking Arthur's silence as a no. Arthur summoned up all his courage, and as Alfred opened his mouth to speak again Arthur quickly interrupted him.

"That would be lovely." He said, smiling softly. Alfred's eyes widened slightly then a big grin spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. Arthur chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, really." He said.

"Yes!" Alfred said, throwing his fist above his head then quickly pulled the Briton into a tight hug. Arthur couldn't help but smile at the American's excitement. Though it didn't really show on the outside, Arthur was very excited as well. For a couple weeks now he'd been wondering if Alfred liked him the same as he did, and he'd been hoping the boy would ask him out. Now he couldn't believe he actually had. It all felt like a dream, and he was just waiting to suddenly wake up to the same uncertainty he'd been feeling for the past few weeks.

* * *

Lovino was sat on Antonio's bed with his knees pulled up to his chest. He was staring at his toes as he wiggled them around. Antonio was in the bathroom getting dressed and ready for bed. So far, Lovino had barely spoken to him since he found out that Antonio had snuck off to talk to Carlos. He wasn't even that mad. The only thing that made him mad was that he probably went to go talk to Carlos about what had happened that morning to the Italian. He didn't need Antonio to go and talk to Carlos. If he needed to talk to Carlos about the in incident he'd have gone himself.

"Lovi, are you okay? You've been awful quiet mi querido. You haven't been thinking about what happened Saturday night have you?" Antonio asked worriedly as he walked into the room. Lovino blinked a couple times and licked his lips before he finally spoke.

"No, I'm more interested in what happened Saturday night." Lovino said, his gazed still fixed on his toes. Antonio looked confusedly at Lovino. He tried to think back to Saturday night. Nothing had happened between him and Lovino that he could recall. Unless... Had Lovino woken up while Antonio was gone? No, if he had he would've asked that morning, not two days later.

"What are you talking about Lovi?" Antonio asked curiously.

"Where did you go Saturday night after I fell asleep?" Lovino asked, finally looking at the Spaniard. His eyebrows were furrowed, but he didn't look angry. He looked... Upset. Sad. Why was he sad? Antonio bowed his head and looked at the carpeting on his floor.

"You woke up didn't you?" Antonio asked quietly. Lovino shook his head slowly.

"No. I found out at lunch today. Alfred asked me if he should ask Arthur out then told me that you told him he should go for it. I asked him when he'd spoken to you and he told me Saturday night when you went to go talk to Carlos." Lovino said quietly, turning his attention back to his toes.

"I'm so sorry, Lovino." Antonio said after a moment of silence. He finally raised his head and looked at Lovino.

"Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Lovino asked, looking back to Antonio. He seemed... Hurt.

"Would you have let me go if I had?" Antonio asked.

"If I needed to talk to Carlos about what happened I would've gone and spoken to him myself. I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Lovino said.

"I wasn't fighting your battles for you Lovino. I love you, and I just want to protect you. And don't tell me you don't need protecting Lovino. I know you don't, I know your strong enough to take care of yourself, but that's not going to stop me from doing everything I can to protect you. I know what it's like to be forced into doing something your not ready to do and that's one reason I haven't pressed the matter of us having sex. That's why I went to Carlos, behind your back. I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt." Antonio said. Lovino bit his lip as he felt tears welling in his eyes. He slowly climbed off of Antonio's bed and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's waist and burying his face in Antonio's chest. Antonio slowly brought his arms around Lovino and rested his head a top Lovino's.

"I love you, you fucking bastard." Lovino said, his voice muffled by Antonio's shirt. Antonio smiled softly.

"I love you too mi querido." Antonio said. Lovino sniffles then pulled his face out of Antonio's chest.

"Will you just promise me one thing?" Lovino asked, looking up at Antonio with wide teary eyes.

"Anything Lovi." How could he say no to a face like that? He'd have to be as much of an asshole as Roderich to tell him no when he looked so adorable and sad.

"Promise me you won't sneak around anymore. Come talk to me, don't sneak around behind my back. Okay?" Lovino said. Antonio smiled and nodded.

"Si mi amor. I won't sneak around anymore." He said. Lovino smiled back at the Spaniard and hugged him.

"Thank you, Toni." He said quietly. Antonio smiled down at the Italian and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

**So guys, you know the next chapter is going to be number 20 and this is a big deal, that was the goal I had set to reach around chapter 4 I think, and the best part is it's still going! But since it's chapter 20 I want to do something big in celebration! And since your the readers, I want your opinions. Maybe there's some questions you have maybe there's something you would like to see happen in the story, any ideas guys! I want this chapter to be long and I want a lot to go down! So leave a review or message me about it, whatever you feel like doing, and let me know what you want! This is for you guys and I want your opinions! I hope to hear from you soon :)**


End file.
